She's the boss
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: She owns an international magazine empire, he's an investor with an interest in helping her expand. After a series of coincidental meetings, can Regina let go of her insecurities and make time in her busy schedule for the man who is her soulmate? With her assistant and best friend Tink on hand to help of course. OutlawQueen AU
1. Elevator madness

**This is another story that I meant to be a oneshot, but I kinda love it, so I'm continuing it. Hehe.**

 **Just a warning, this is rated T for now, but it will be changing to an M in later chapters and does contain a couple of swear words, so you have been forewarned. I hope you enjoy.:) xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used**

* * *

Regina sighed, she didn't know if her day could get much worse; she had woken that morning to find that she had accidently washed red underwear in the whites, thus dying her white blouse and best dress pants marshmallow pink. She just so happened to need that suit for an important meeting, one in which she needed to make a good impression. Instead of the white suit, she ended up opting for a black skirt and jacket, with a deep red blouse, which she tucked in neatly. She had pulled her hair back into a fancy updo and slipped her black glasses on, instead of the contacts she usually wore, she felt they gave her a more knowledgeable look, not that it made a blind bit of difference.

Following the disastrous outfit mishap, she had grabbed her travel flask, filled it with coffee and headed out to her car, only to find that the battery was completely drained. This meant that she was going to have to take public transport to get to work, in the morning rush; this had earned a few cuss words and at one point she even kicked the tyres of her car in frustration.

Then after having to take a bus, she changed onto the subway, being a hygiene freak, she was trying to pour hand sanitizer onto her hands with one hand, while balancing her coffee in the other hand. Someone had bumped into her, causing the coffee to slip from her hand, drenching her shirt and skirt.

She had swanned into work, dripping wet, half an hour late; she slammed her bag down on her desk, startling her assistant. "Someone's in a lovely mood this morning." The short blonde stated, looking up at her boss and coming to sit on her desk.

"Don't even start with me today Katrina." Regina sat down in her leather chair and pointed her finger at her assistant, come best friend. "I need a hairdryer; do we have one?"

"I'm sure fashion on the top floor will have one. You must be stressed if you're calling me by my full name."

"Fuck." She went to run her hands through her hair and remembered it was tied up.

"Regina, chill out, you still have an hour and a half before this meeting."

"What?! I thought it started at ten thirty?"

"Ah, no elven thirty, they rang to push it back an hour."

Regina sighed and leaned back into her chair "An hour and a half, okay, that gives me enough time to pop across to Chanel right?"

"Why?"

"I need a new white suit and I literally have no time to mess about, I'm just going to rebuy, I know I said that I wouldn't but…"

"No, not the white suit, what happened to it?" She cast her sad eyes.

"It got marshmellowfied, that's what happened." Regina rolled her eyes. "I now hate red underwear."

"Oh no, bad, that sounds bad." Tink shook her head.

"I need to go."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"This! This is what is wrong!" She stood up and pointed to the wet patch.

"Oh shit."

"Yes, I'm not meeting the new investors wearing this."

"No."

"No, I'm literally going to run to Chanel."

"I can go…"

"No, I should go, I need to clear my head anyway, I really do not want to sit in here dwelling over this meeting."

"Okay, whatever you say boss lady."

"Seriously Tink, no, just no. Why did you get this job?"

"Because we are friends and you showed workplace favouritism?"

"No." Regina shook her head, standing up and shimmying out of her skirt. "You got the job, because I trusted you to be professional."

"You really need a good fuck."

"Katrina Bell!" Regina shook her head and grabbed the spare pants she kept in her massive office, perks of owning an international magazine. "I am perfectly…"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"I, um, I don't have to answer that." Oh god, when was it? She really couldn't remember, it was with Graham, but how long ago was that? Two years? No, there was no way it was two years, was it? Oh god, yes it was. Oh now that was depressing.

"Oh dear." Tink shook her head.

"I'm, I'm gonna go, right now." She grabbed her bag and hurried out of her office as quickly as she could. Oh my, she was completely depressed, she had dedicated so much time to making sure that her magazine empire was running smoothly, that she had completely forgotten about having any type of social life. She had a massive house, nice possessions, a highly successful business and no one to share it with, she was completely lonely.

Pushing the door open the cold air hit her, she had forgotten her coat, but it was only a couple of blocks to the Chanel store, she'd be fine. Hugging herself, she picked up the pace; then as if her day couldn't get any worse, the heavens opened and the rain poured down. "Shit." She moved her bag over her head, in attempt to cover her hair and keep it dry; what was going on with her luck today?

She rounded the corner and the Chanel sign came into view, she shook her head and sighed, thank god. Rushing to the door, she accidentally knocked into a man, not looking up, but briefly apologising, she pushed the door open and closed her eyes.

"Oh darling, you look dreadful." The sales assistant shook her head.

"Oh don't Crue."

Crue or Cruella as many liked to call her was an old friend from college, who now kindly allowed Regina to use her staff discount to buy extortionately overpriced designer pieces, which she received commision on; so actually, it was more beneficial for herself, she was very persuasive and Regina usually found herself buying things that she didn't need.

"What happened?"

"The rain happened." She scoffed, ringing her shirt on the mat.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure sweetie?"

"It was an accident."

"Oh no, what?" Cruella's eyes widened.

Regina winced "I am going to need a new white pant suit."

"Oh dear, oh dear."

"Tell me about it. So?"

"Sorry darling."

"What, on no, please Crue, please tell me that you have one, I ran here, I ran!" She didn't run, it wasn't her thing, she would go to the gym, but she would never run in public, it was so embarrassing.

"Just sold it."

Regina flung her head back in frustration "Argh."

"Relax darling, come here, sit."

Regina sat down in one of the chairs, peeling off her jacket.

"I think I can find you something."

"Oh good, I have an extremely important meeting."

"Ooh." Cruella rose her dark eyebrows. "Well, this is Chanel darling, we have you covered. I have cream."

"Cream?"

"A cream pant suit."

Regina let out a sigh of relief "Cream is perfect." Actually, if she thought about it, cream was better than white.

"Ooh goody, do you need a new shirt?"

"Why not." Regina smiled, for the first time that day. "Royal blue?"

"Yes." Cruella nodded "Perfect. The new range is in."

"Oh." Regina rose her eyebrows, she shouldn't, she really should not go over there and look at the new collection, but it was there, it was right there. Looking at her watch she shrugged her shoulders, an hour, she had an hour, okay maybe just a peak. She stood up and made her way over to look at the new pieces.

* * *

Shit, fuck, double shit. Forty-five minutes, she had been in the store for forty-five minutes and spent, oh god, she didn't want to think about how much she had spent. The rain had stopped, thank god; but she had to get back to the office and that took ten minutes! Juggling her four bags, she hurried in the direction of her building and again bumped into a man, causing her to drop her bags.

"Oh god." She shook her head and went to pick them all up, he bent down to help her.

"I am so sorry." He stated.

Upon hearing the most fascinating British accent she had ever heard, she looked up to meet his gaze and nearly lost her balance at the impact his bright blue eyes had on her. She stared at him wide eyed, oh, oh dear, his hair was dark blonde and his blue tie perfectly matched his eyes. "It was my fault I'm sure." She straightened up, he was looking at her intently, this caused her to avert her eyes. "Thank you." She nodded, taking the bags off him and leaving as quickly as possible. Wow.

* * *

She pushed her office door open violently for the second time that day. "What the hell time do you call this?" Tink asked.

"I know, I know, it was Crue, she made me buy it."

"I knew it; I knew you wouldn't only be able to buy the suit." She helped her pull off her clothes. "This is why I should have gone."

Ignoring the comment Regina shook her head, she was barely listening to Tink, she couldn't get the bright blue eyes out of her head, oh wow, he really was attractive, never had a guy had such an effect on her; she hadn't even got his name or number! She had no way of ever contacting him, way to go Regina. "I got the suit didn't I?"

"I suppose so."

Regina wiggled into the suit, tucked in the blue silk material and slipped the into the new white heels. "So?" She asked turning to Tink.

"You look hot. But wait a minute." She reached over and released Regina's now practically dry hair, allowing it to fall down to where it met her shoulders and took off the glasses. "Perfect." She picked up a folder off the desk and handed it to her. "There, now go, you're fashionably late. Unless you can get from here to the tenth floor in…" She looked at the clock "Precisely thirty seconds."

"I can bloody try." Regina laughed, rushing out off the door and hopping into a lift, tapping her foot waiting for the doors to close.

"Hold the lift."

She rolled her eyes that was all she needed, spitefully she began to hit the close door button, it was nearly closed when he squeezed through the gap. "Didn't you hear me asking to hold the lift?" He asked.

She had her back turned to him, but that accent was unmissable, her breath hitched and she stared at the ground. It was the blue eyed stranger, a scent of fresh wood and pine floated through the air, obstructing her brain and her ability to think; he was a stranger, she knew nothing of him and before today, had never seen him in her life, but he was in her building. She shouldn't have been feeling this way towards someone she had accidently bumped into. "No, I can't say that I did." She whispered, her voice was different, she had purposely changed it, embarrassed to let him know that she had purposely tried to block him out.

Upon reaching her floor, she literally flew out of the lift, it had been tense in there, she hadn't been able to breath, he was stood at the other side of the lift, but it had felt as though they had been stood right beside one another. How was it that the one time you want there to be people in the lift, it's basically empty? Slowly she steadied her breathing; she was about to enter the briefing room when she heard her name.

"Regina."

She turned to see her fashion editor Mallory Windsor. "Mal, I have a meeting."

"Sorry, this will take one minute." She took a set of photos and handed them to her. "Which ones?"

Flicking through the photos of models, she handed them back to Mal one by one as she informed her of her preferences "Love, love, love, not so much, definitely, no, yes, it will do."

"You don't mess about, I totally agree."

"Good." Regina nodded. "Now this meeting."

"Sure thing." Malory turned to leave before remembering something "Oh Regina darling, drinks tomorrow with the girls, you up for it?"

"Yes, I'll be there, bye Mal."

"Mwah."

Regina laughed and shook her head "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Regina turned back and finally pushed open the glass door. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." She smiled, then she looked up and had to literally force the smile to stay on her face, oh god, there he was, her knees felt weak, was that normal?

"No problem at all, you must be Miss Mills."

She just stared at him, oh god, she was internally beating herself up, how was this possible? How?

"Miss Mills?"

"Yes?" She stated, was that even her voice?

"I'm Robin Locksley."

"Yes of course, I do apologise, I don't know what got into me, nice to meet you Mr Locksley." She extended her hand, and as soon as he took it, she felt a sudden surge of electricity flooding through her veins, shocking her to her core, her eyes widened and she was sure his did also. Oh this wasn't happening, what was it? Why was she feeling like this? What even was this, the feeling that was pouring through her, suffocating her?

"Mmm, I see you found a dry suit." He smirked, he said this in a voice that only the two of them could hear.

Her trance was broken and she dropped his hand. "Yes." She nodded, the fake smile still on her face as she made her way to the spare seat in the middle of her team.

* * *

After an hour or so of negotiating, she sat back in her seat "Well then, it seems we both already know the terms of the agreement." She tapped the papers on the table as she scanned over them. She felt his eyes on her, he was watching her, she knew he was watching her. "So Mr Locksley, I think you will agree with me that the terms are more than fair." She stated looking up and inwardly jolting at the blue pools she was met with.

"Yes, Miss Mills, very much so." He nodded. "Except from this one thing."

She frowned, she had been over and over the contract, making sure that every single detail was perfect. "I don't quite follow."

"The day to day running of the magazine."

"What about it?"

"Who will run it?"

"I thought that was a given."

"You?"

"Yes."

He laughed causing her to scowl at him, she didn't like being laughed at, she didn't like it at all, even if it did reveal his intoxicating dimples.

"Yes me, this is my company, I built it up from nothing, I have been running things around here for the past two years and had not one single complaint." Her eyes burned with anger, was he saying that she was incapable of running a magazine? She had her say on everything that went in each issue, she checked it through cover to cover before it would go anywhere near production. "Mr Locksley, I do not appreciate people questioning my capabilities, I have worked very hard to get to where I am now."

"Miss Mills, that is not what he was trying to say." Another man spoke up. "We are sure you are very capable…"

"But? Why do I feel like I'm waiting for a but here?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"We feel that you might not be appealing to a diverse enough audience." Robin added.

She laughed sarcastically, shaking her head "This is a woman's magazine Mr Locksley, it hardly needs to hold a diverse enough audience." She stood from her chair "I think I'm going to take a minute." She left the room, running her hands over her face, not diverse enough, who did he think he was? Telling her what her extremely successful magazine should or should not be.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, that slight contact igniting her whole body; she closed her eyes and refused to turn around. "Miss Mills."

"What?"

"Can you hear me out?"

"Why? You want to take over my company." She spat, still not meeting his gaze, knowing that it would kill her.

"No, no we don't, please, can I at least tell you our plans?"

"I'm not stopping you." She shrugged, moving back to the elevator and deciding that she needed a drink, coffee of course, she had spilt her first one.

He followed her and it was just the two of them again in a tight, small and confined space. "We see how successful your magazine is, there is no denying that you run it exceedingly well."

"But apparently it is not diverse enough, I mean come on, for an example, if it were a fishing magazine, I would understand that it would hardly be diverse. But it is a woman's magazine Mr Locksley, the clue is in the name, the target audience is _women_." She scoffed, it wasn't too hard to work out.

"Are you going to let me talk?"

She leant against the side of the elevator "I'm listening." She stated, casting him a cold stare.

He rose his eyebrows and smirked, oh he was so cocky, who did he think he was with his beautiful blue eyes, thick blonde hair that she wanted to run her hands through as he made love to her. Wait what, made love to her? Focus Regina, now is not the time to be having inappropriate thoughts about him, but oh those dimples, they really did a number on her. She wondered what it would be like to see those dimples between her...

"A twin magazine." He stated, drawing her from her daydream.

"A what?"

"Twin magazine."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

"Think about it, your company could publish two, one for women one for men."

That was actually a pretty good idea, but she was already rushed off her feet as it was. "Hmm."

"This is where management comes in, you'd obviously have to hire someone to oversee production, but as far as revenues are concerned, I think they'd double. There's no reason why a male targeted magazine wouldn't do just as well."

His eyes were enough to sell the idea and in her mind she had already signed the deal, but that wasn't enough, she needed to seem like she was the one in power, no, not seem, she was the one in power. "It sounds promising." She nodded. "But, if I am to agree to this, I need to have the guarantee that I will have the last say on the prototype."

"Of course." He nodded "this is your company; you are entitled to direct, we have no intention to take over anything."

"Good." She cast him a faint smile, oh how she wanted him. Her eyes dropped to his hands, no wedding band, well that was something. "It seems that we are both going to get something out of this partnership."

"Oh, I hope so." He nodded, moving closer.

She took a sharp intake of breath at his proximity, he was ever so slightly taller than she was, even though she was wearing three inch heels. She stared at him, trying to read his expression, willing to do anything to relieve the sexual tension, she extended her hand to shake his, sealing their agreement.

He looked down at her hand for a brief minute, before moving his gaze to her lips; his hand came into contact with hers, there was that damn spark again. For a brief second she thought he was going to lean in and kiss her, then all of a sudden the moment was broken when the lift slammed to a halt and the lights flickered. The jolt caused her to fall forwards, he immediately reached out and caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to stand upright.

"Mmm I think so." She nodded, her hands were resting on his chest and she could feel his muscles under his shirt. "If you haven't noticed, this day has not been the best."

"Oh that's a shame, because I thought it was going so well." He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shook her head and moved out of the circle of his arms "Mr Locksley, this day has been ridiculous."

"Robin, please call me Robin."

She initially furrowed her eyebrows at his informality, but then again, she had imagined him doing things to her that were less than formal. "Robin."

"Yes, Robin."

"Okay." She nodded, moving over to the intercom and pressing the button.

"Front desk?"

"Hi, Jeffrey."

"Miss Mills, how can I help you?"

"The second lift is stuck; we are stuck inside."

"Okay Miss Mills, I'll send someone right away."

"Thanks Jeffrey." She dropped her hand from the button, still averting her eyes from Robin who was stood behind her.

"So, Miss Mills." The way he pronounced her last name in his accent sent shivers up her spine. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Miss Mills."

"Oh, I meant a first name." He stated.

She turned to look at him and he was staring at her expectantly "Regina." She nodded.

"Regina." Her name rolled off his tongue deliciously. "It suits you." He smiled.

"Hmm." She tilted her head, was there enough air in this elevator? She thought not, it was way too small for the two of them. She had seen the films, the romantic movies where the leading characters got stuck in a lift and the sexual tension was too much, leading to them getting it on against the wall, or on the floor, or anywhere else; that was not happening.

"So, Regina, it seems we are stuck in here."

"Mmm."

"You seem to be a woman of very few words."

"No, I just don't have anything to say to you."

"Are you actually pissed at me for something? Have I done something to offend you?"

Yes, bloody subjecting me to your hotness when I can do absolutely nothing about it. "No, I just get, claustrophobia, that's all." Valid excuse she thought.

"Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding. "You were in a hurry this morning."

"How long do you think we'll be in here for?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

"God knows." He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Care to join me?"

"On the floor? Are you serious, have you seen the colour of this suit?"

"Ah good point." He nodded. "You could always take it off." He shrugged.

Her mouth literally dropped open at his comment, take it off? How easy did he think she was?

He laughed and shook his head "I'm joking, not that I'd be complaining." At the death stare she cast him, he rose his hands "Joke milady."

"Milady?" She sniggered "How old are you?" She rolled her eyes as his old-fashioned nickname.

"Thirty-seven." He provided. "How old are you?"

"Weren't you ever told not to ask a woman her age?" She flung back.

"You asked me."

"I wasn't expecting an answer." She was loving this, the conversation was challenging and sarcastic, which was something she enjoyed tremendously.

"Well?"

"Year younger." She nodded.

"Thirty-six?"

"Shocked?"

"Astounded." He nodded. "Married?"

"No. You?"

"No. Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not at the present. Have you?" This fast conversation was proving to be an easy way for them to get to know each other better.

"Well, he dumped me last week."

She looked at him wide eyed, he was gay? What? "Oh."

"Joke, no I don't have a girlfriend."

"Right." Ooh so he was single, perfect, not that she was just going to jump him in the elevator; but she could be persuaded to go out with him if he were to ask.

"So, why are you single?" He asked.

"Little personal don't you think?"

"Well, I'm interested."

"You're also presumptuous."

"What that you'd want to go on a date with me?"

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

He stood up and made his way towards her, she held her breath "What will it take?" He asked, gently pushing her against the wall. "For you to go on a date with me?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist. She should push him away, but she couldn't, she was frozen, her eyes locked with his. He moved one hand up to run through her hair. "I see it dried nicely."

"Yes, um wait what?"

"Your hair, the first time I bumped into you, you were drenched."

The first time? Oh shit, so she had bumped into him twice and tried to lock him out of an elevator, something that he thankfully hadn't brought up…

"It was still a little damp when you elevator blocked me."

And there it was. "Oh."

He laughed and shook his head "Rude."

"Well, you just seem to be in wrong place at the wrong time." She scoffed averting her eyes from his and slowly she grabbed his wrists and moved him away from her. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch me."

"Permission?"

"Yes."

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining a minute ago."

"Well I am now." She scowled at him. He was so, so smug and cocky and annoying and perfectly perfect. Urgh, she didn't have time for a relationship, all the relationships she'd ever had ended badly and she was sure that this one would also. She worked with him, or was going to work with him, this was doomed before it had begun; so she needed to fight it, fight away anything she felt for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He immediately recoiled, a guilty look on his face.

"Well you did." She narrowed her eyes on him "Do you just go around touching women you hardly know?" She internally kicked herself for digging the knife in deeper, he clearly already felt bad.

"No, not normally, but you are the most breathtakingly stunning woman I have ever seen and I'm afraid I just couldn't help myself your majesty." A smile appeared on his face, showing his dimples.

"What?"

"Your name."

So he spoke Latin, impressive, just another thing she was adding to the list in her head; no, she shouldn't even be entertaining the idea. She didn't need a man to be happy, her life wouldn't be defined by a man, even if he did have gorgeous eyes and muscled arms she just wanted to melt into. "Oh." She went back over to the control panel and pressed the intercom button "Jeffrey, how long is it going to be? I feel a little faint."

She felt his eyes shoot up from the floor to look at her as she said that.

"Miss, the fire crew just got here, they should be with you any minute."

"Okay, thank you." She dropped the button.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes, tell them you feel ill and they get to you quicker." She smirked.

"Clever."

"Thank you." She shook her head and slid down the wall, so she was hovering just above the ground, her feet were aching.

"Wait, here." He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the floor for her to sit on.

She smiled at him, showing her teeth slightly. "Thanks." She sat on it closing her eyes.

"No problem." He sat down opposite her, their knees knocked together lightly. "I am sorry if I caused you any upset milady, I, I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry about it." She brushed her hair behind her ear, her stomach let out a low rumble and they both laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Well, I don't want to be _presumptuous_ , but would you allow me to buy you breakfast when we get out of here?"

She bit her bottom lip "I think I could be persuaded, mind you, it will be lunch by the time we get out."

He chuckled at her "I don't think there is anyone I would like to be trapped in here with more."

She felt herself blushing, she had to agree with him on that one. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, but she wasn't a schoolgirl, she was a grown woman. "Well, if that is your attempt to flirt with me, you…"

"You're blushing." He laughed, his hand slipping to her knee.

"I, it's slightly warm in here."

"Mmm, whatever you say."

She stared at him, her eyes dropping to his lips, oh how she wanted to claim those lips as her own. She saw him leaning in and he was about to kiss her for the second time when her phone began ringing in her pocket, sighing, she decided she hated whoever was on the other side of that call. Looking at the screen she saw Tink's face. "Tink."

"Regina! You're alive! Are you okay? I'm outside the lift, they told me that you were trapped."

"I'm fine, stop yelling at me through the phone."

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm not alone."

"Oh, ooh please tell me that you are in there with a hot guy, please."

"Tink, get back to work."

"Oh, just so you know, the fire crew don't want to rip the elevator apart, so, it's going to be, about an hour before we can get you out of there." She rushed.

"You have to be kidding me!" Robin's hand came to her leg again and the lights flickered, plunging them into darkness. "Tink get me the fuck out of this elevator right now!"

"Sorry babe, you told me to get back to work. Fyi, if you are in there with a hot guy, make the most of it, if you know what I mean and if not, there's always the firemen."

"You disgust me." Regina scoffed.

"Love you too."

Before she knew it the phone cut off. Regina looked in front of her, she had seen a horror film once where, one by one, people in a broken down lift were killed off, this occurred when the lights went off, oh god she wished she hadn't watched that film now. "Robin?"

"I'm here."

"Where else would you be?" She sniggered.

"You okay?"

"A little uneasy maybe." She breathed, she reached out and placed her hand on his knee, shuffling closer to him.

"Just so you know I'm not the murderer."

"What?"

"Have you seen that film where…"

"Yes I have." She shuddered.

"There are much better things to do when the lights go out."

"Robin." She gasped, but couldn't help let out a small chuckle. "What do you have in mind?" Oh god, why did she say that? She knew exactly what he had in mind and she had to say she did also.

He laughed "Well, if we can find my briefcase, I keep a flask in there."

"Oh." She nodded. "I don't daytime drink."

"Good job there's no sign of light then isn't it."

"Point taken, let's find the briefcase." She moved over, feeling around the floor of the lift. She leant across him and accidentally brushed her hand over his pants. "Sorry." She cringed.

"Not a problem, anytime milady." She shook her head and her hand came into contact with the handle of the briefcase, she flicked it open.

"Maybe I shouldn't." She shook her head, drinking on an empty stomach was probably not a great idea. She handed him the flask.

"Thanks." He took a swig. "Actually, do you know what, I have a croissant in my bag too. I didn't eat it from this morning."

"Oh."

He found it and passed it to her, she opened the bag and took a bite, she didn't usually let anyone see her eat pastry; that's what she told everyone her secret diet had a lack of and by everyone she meant Tink; but she was starving and he couldn't exactly see her could he. "Mmm."

"Good?"

"You have no idea."

"Mmm, yeah, well I had eaten half of one before this beautiful woman knocked into me and I dropped it."

"Oops, sorry, and now you are giving me your replacement."

"I'm sharing it, give us a bit." She broke a part off and tried to find his hand in the dark, which was unsuccessful. "Okay, just put it straight in the mouth." He laughed.

"Where's your mouth?" She asked, this was crazily funny.

"On my face last time I checked."

"Oh haha." She stated sarcastically, then she felt his lips kissing her wrist.

"Okay, what body part am I kissing right now?" He asked. "I hope it's you otherwise there's someone in here with us, maybe it's the old granny."

"Stop, not funny." She smacked him gently, thinking of the old woman in the horror film. "Not while we are in a broken down lift that is pitch black. She was creepy." Regina nodded and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Well she was the devil Regina, she was supposed to be creepy."

"Sarcastic bastard." Oh the way he said her name.

"I think that's the nicest thing you have called me all day. Let me think, what have you called me today milady? Presumptuous…"

"Robin."

"Okay, okay, back to the first question, which body part am I kissing?" His lips attached to her wrist again.

"Nowhere interesting I can assure you."

"Where?"

"My wrist." She chuckled, he moved his lips down until he found her fingers and the piece of croissant within them, he ate it from her hand. "This is the weirdest thing I have ever done." It was totally turning her on, every time he spotted little kisses on her skin it set alight, sending sparks through her whole body.

"Oh, well you mustn't have a very exciting life then Miss Mills."

"No, I mustn't. Well how many times have you done this in a lift with a woman? Please tell me that I'm your first." She almost giggled.

"This particular action, yes." He laughed, dotting kisses down her arm. "If I follow your arm, I'm guessing that at some point I'll have to meet you lips right?"

"I'd have thought so." She smiled. "Where even are you?"

"What can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She joked, having to bite her lip. "I don't feel anything."

"Oh god the grannies with us." He stated in a sarcastic way that made her stomach flutter.

She burst out into a full laugh, leaning forward and kissing whichever part of him came into contact with her lips first, it just happened to be his shoulder.

"Ooh Miss Mills, what are you doing?"

"Stop, I need the bathroom." She chuckled. "And I am not going in this goddamn lift; that will happen if you make me laugh."

"Ooh we wouldn't want that." He shook his head. "Regina?"

"Yes?" She asked, having calmed down.

"I need to pee." He joked taking the mick out of her.

"Stop right now, it's really not funny."

Then they heard tapping "Hello!"

"Hi." Regina called back.

"Miss, we shouldn't be too long."

"Oh good."

"How many of you are there in there?"

"Just two."

"Guys could you hurry up; she needs to pee." Robin yelled, to which he received a whack from her.

"Shut it you, if you carry on like that I will not be going to lunch with you."

"You're coming to lunch? With me?"

"I, yes."

"Okay folks." A crack appeared in the door of the elevator and light streamed in, causing them both to squint. "Hello, having a little picnic are we?" One of the fire men asked.

"Excuse me." Regina stood up and bee lined for the door. "Thank you." She nodded at the men who had just rescued them. "I have to go." She left Robin sitting in the elevator alone.

* * *

She ran into her office, straight past Tink who was sat in her leather chair and into the adjoining bathroom, not even bothering to close the door.

"Wow, that is the height of sophistication." Tink chuckled as she began to spin in Regina's chair.

"Shut up, you try being trapped in an elevator when you already needed to go."

"Where's your pelvic flaw muscles?"

"They were seriously affected." She scoffed, thinking of Robin's non-stop humour. "You break that chair; you pay for that chair." She warned.

"I'm glad we reached the stage in our friendship where we feel comfortable to pee in front of each other." Tink smiled, swinging her legs as she looked at her friend.

"Ewe, stop making me feel weird." Regina rolled her eyes as Tink turned back to look out of the window. "We have been friends since we were five years old and in kindergarten; and do you know how many times I've literally had to hold you upright in club bathrooms? Not to mention we shared an apartment for nearly ten years."

"Urgh, before you went and bought you're white Malibu mansion."

"It's not in Malibu." She scoffed. "Anyway the point is that, I'm pretty sure we have both seen everything there is to see."

"Ooh yes, do you remember that one time I walked in and you and…"

"Yes do not remind me about that." She washed her hands and came back into her office "Up."

"What?"

"My seat." She rolled her eyes.

Tink's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend. "What?" Regina asked.

Tink pointed at her accusingly "Oh my god, you liar, you big fat liar."

"What?"

"You ate pastry!"

"I did no such thing." Oops, she had just been caught.

"What's that on your shirt then?" She picked the crumb off and shook her head "Croissant? Really, you ate a croissant?"

"No! I didn't."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. It was more like half a croissant." She reasoned, that was the truth.

"Where did you get this croissant and more importantly who the hell had the other half?"

"Why does anyone have to have had the other half?"

"Oh god, did you just shag a guy in the elevator for that croissant?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you."

"Uh yeah!"

"Urgh, everything is about sex with you isn't it?"

"Um no, but at least I think about it sometimes, at least I'm not a dried up…"

"Ready to go to lunch?"

Tink's mouth dropped open as she looked at the guy in the doorway "Um, yes please." She stated, moving around the desk and perching on it, pulling her skirt up her leg a little.

"Sorry." Robin shrugged. "Although I would have been delighted to take you to lunch, I have already made plans with…"

"Me." Regina stated turning around and grabbing her bag. "He already has plans with me, so Katrina, if you would like to close your mouth and wipe the drool from it, that would be much appreciated. Oh and get your arse the hell off my desk." With that she picked up her spare coat off the hanger, in one smooth move she flung it over her shoulder before joining Robin at the door.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Yes." She smiled as they walked down the corridor.

Tink rushed to the door and when her friend turned around she mouthed "He has a nice arse." And put two thumbs up at her, clearly in approval of Robin.

"You were a bit harsh." He chuckled, looking up at her.

"What Tink? She's not just my assistant, she's my best friend."

"Ah, I hope it's not one of those friendships where you think that she's your friend, but secretly she's embezzling from your company."

Regina laughed out loud and shook her head "Hate to let you down, but we have been friends since we were five."

"Oh, so thirty-one years."

She rolled her eyes "Keep up like that and you'll be heading to lunch alone; but I'm sure my embezzling assistant would be more than happy to take my place."

"I'll think I'll stick with her sexy boss thanks."

"So forward." She tutted.

"I can't help it; beautiful women tend to do that to me."

"You're such a player." She scoffed. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you want me."

"Ha, where did you get that from?"

"I think you were slightly jealous when the embezzler or Tink whatever her name is, tried it on with me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm wounded milady, but I will get your heart, you can be certain of that."

"Hmm, we'll see." She wasn't going to let him in just like that, she was going to make sure that he was right for her, although she had a sneaky feeling that he was exactly what she needed. He was going to have to woo her, and she wasn't wooed easily, not usually anyway. However, with each and every meeting she was becoming more and more affected by him, the way he had kissed her wrist in the lift, the way his breath had ghosted over her lips when she thought he was about to kiss her and that spark she felt every time they touched, even slightly, igniting a flame within her. She was determined to make him work for it, work for her, prove to her that his intentions were true.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it, if you did, drop me a comment, let me know. :)**

 **I'm not sure whether to do Robin's point of view or not, so let me know about that as well.**

 **Thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Business lunch

**WOW, Thank you all so much for your kind words! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter! This story won't be updated as frequently as some of my other stories because it is one of my favorites and I want each chapter to be completely perfect before I post it and perfection takes time. ;)**

 **This chapter is from Robin's point of view, I wasn't sure what to do and I got mixed feedback, so I decided to add it.** **Don't forget to let me know what you think, even if it's just a couple of words, I love to know if people enjoy my stories. Thank you. Love to all. xxx :)**

* * *

Robin was sat in the lift, what had actually just happened? He'd had a hectic morning; knowing that he had a meeting for ten thirty, he had set his alarm to go off for eight, giving him enough time to get ready and look his best for his meeting with Miss Mills at her magazine company; and then there was travel times of course, taking into account the unpredictable traffic. However, that was seemingly defect as his alarm finally decided to ring at half nine, giving him one hour to be ready and make his way through the busy city in time for the meeting, that wasn't happening. So he rang John, his director of operations, to have the meeting pushed back and hour, on the basis that it would give him enough time.

Then he had been on his way to get a coffee and his breakfast with his umbrella up, when a stunning woman without a coat or anything to shield her from the onslaught of rain, knocked into him. After that, she had been on his mind the entire morning, the situation was made worse when, due to him thinking about her, he bumped into her a second time, causing her to drop all her bags and him his breakfast. This time however she had spoken to him, briefly, but it was something, the way her eyes had shone when he stared into them. Again however, she left before he had been able to even ask her name, never mind for a way to contact her again.

The moment he stepped into the lift he had known it was her, she was wearing a different suit, but he had recognised her immediately, he had found it rather adorable when she had purposely changed her voice, clearly embarrassed that she had tried to stop him from catching the lift with her.

Then there had been that moment, the moment he realised who she was, she was Miss Mills, the very same woman he was scheduled to meet. Did that mean she was off limits? She would be a co-worker; would it be wrong for him to peruse her? As soon as her hand touched his, he didn't care if it would be professionally wrong, because it felt physically right, the surge of energy that small amount of contact brought shocked him to the core, he could see it in her eyes, that it had affected her just as much.

Following this, they found themselves trapped in the elevator; the same elevator he couldn't seem to bring himself to leave at that very moment. He remembered how hostile she had been towards him, then she had softened and it came to the point where they had been joking and his lips had found her wrist. Just kissing that spot did things to him and he couldn't help but wonder if they had been trapped in the lift a little longer, maybe he would have seen what it felt like to kiss her properly, to have her lips pressed against his. Never would he have let it go further than that, he liked to think of himself as a gentleman, someone who respected people and wouldn't ever take advantage of anyone.

Sex on the first date, was in Robin's book a no go, it wasn't going to happen and he knew that Miss Mills, Regina, wasn't going to let it happen. She was clearly a woman who had a lot of self-respect and that was something that he admired tremendously. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and when she knew, she would go out and get it. In his eyes she was perfect; he wanted to get to know her better, wanted to know everything about this beautiful, successful woman that had come into his life, initially coincidentally, but then purposely.

He was still sat thinking about her when the fire man cast him a knowing smirk. "Good time mate?" He asked.

Robin shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Um? I think I have a date." He stated chuckling, before making his way to stand up, picking his jacket up off the floor, he pulled it back on and collected the rest of his stuff.

The fire man shook his head "Lucky guy, she was hot." He nodded, leaning against the door of the elevator as he waited for Robin to vacate.

"She's really something." Robin grinned. "Thanks for getting us out."

"No problem mate."

Robin nodded briefly before he wandered towards the front desk, they hadn't agreed on a specific place to meet, so he would just have to go and find her. "Excuse me."

Jeffrey the receptionist looked up at him "How can I help you sir?"

"Miss Mills, do you know where her office is please?"

"Miss Mills doesn't accept walk in meetings, I can ring through and inform her of your presence, that is if she got out of the lift yet."

"She did, I was just in there with her. I'm her new investor, Robin Locksley."

"Mr Locksley, I'm sorry, why didn't you say so, her office is on the first floor, just down the hall, to the left, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." He turned to leave when the man's voice sounded again.

"Miss Mills, was she alright?"

"Yes, very much so." Robin grinned, thinking of just how right she was for him, perfect in fact. He followed the instructions and rushed up the stairs, before he headed off down the corridor; when he came close to the office, he heard her voice.

 _"Why does anyone have to have had the other half?"_ she asked. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was talking about, he knew he shouldn't be listening in to a private conversation, but he was interested and couldn't seem to find the motivation to make his presence known.

 _"Oh god, did you just shag a guy in the elevator for that croissant?"_ the other voice flung back. That was when it hit him, she was talking about him, his croissant, but she most certainly hadn't done what the other woman was implying, in fact they hadn't come anywhere close to doing anything like that.

 _"You'd love that wouldn't you."_

 _"Uh yeah!"_

 _"Urgh, everything is about sex with you isn't it?"_ Robin was amused now, the amount of disgust in her voice made him literally have to stop himself from laughing. Seemingly sex was not a comfortable topic with her and that was fine, it showed that she wasn't just looking for someone to satisfy her physical needs, but he had already known that. Hopefully within time, he would be able to get her to warm up to him; but there was not a cat in hells chance that he was going to rush this, he wanted to give it a go, build a relationship with her. He already knew how much he liked her and how much she affected him, it was just a matter of finding out if the feeling was mutual.

 _"Um no, but at least I think about it sometimes, at least I'm not a dried up…"_

That was the moment when he decided to make his presence known, he didn't really want to hear what would come after that comment if he didn't interfere. "Ready to go to lunch?" He asked.

Regina had her back to him, as the other woman stared at him. "Um, yes please." She stated, moving around the desk and perching on it.

"Sorry." Robin shrugged. She was forward and presumptuous, clearly she had a sense of humour, something he knew probably clashed with Regina's serious, business like exterior and sarcastic nature. "Although I would have been delighted to take you to lunch, I have already made plans with…"

"Me." Regina turned around and grabbed her bag. "He already has plans with me, so Katrina, if you would like to close your mouth and wipe the drool from it, that would be much appreciated. Oh and get your arse the hell off my desk."

"Ready?" he asked grinning at her. They were obviously more than an assistant and boss, something told him that although Regina was the boss, they had a close relationship, one which allowed for the sarcasm they flung at each other.

"Yes." She smiled as they walked down the corridor.

"You were a bit harsh." He chuckled, looking up at her, wanting to see if his assumption was correct.

"What Tink? She's not just my assistant, she's my best friend."

"Ah, I hope it's not one of those friendships where you think that she's your friend, but secretly she's embezzling from your company." He'd known it to happen before, it had happened to people he knew, they had been lured into a false sense of security by their secretaries and then had all their money stolen.

Regina laughed and shook her head "Hate to let you down, but we have been friends since we were five."

"Oh, so thirty-one years." He taunted, knowing that would annoy her and keep up the sarcastic conversations that had now become familiar.

She rolled her eyes "Keep up like that and you'll be heading to lunch alone, but I'm sure my embezzling assistant would be more than happy to take my place."

"I'll think I'll stick with her sexy boss thanks." He rose his eyebrows at her, she was definitely the woman he wanted to pursue, they had a strange connection already.

"So forward."

"I can't help it; beautiful women tend to do that to me." He complimented. It was a lie, he didn't usually just flirt with any woman, in fact it had been a while since he had found anyone that he had taken any interest in anyone, not since Marian left.

"You're such a player. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you want me." Wow, okay, now he knew what she meant about him being forward, might as well keep it up. He could tell that she was liking this, the gleam in her eye told him so. She made him this way, it was the effect that she had on him, something about her made him cocky and that wasn't usually who he was.

"Ha, where did you get that from?"

Her laugh was like music to his ears and that smile took his breath away. "I think you were slightly jealous when the embezzler or Tink whatever her name is, tried it on with me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He knew she was trying to mask the truth, but she wasn't fooling him, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"I'm wounded milady, but I will get your heart, you can be certain of that." That was his intention, he did seek her heart, he wanted her and he had known it from the second she had bumped into him. He wanted to win her over, wanted to love her, wanted to be everything to her. He knew they had literally just met, but the connection was instant, there was no denying it, no denying the overwhelming feeling that flooded through his veins every time he looked at her.

"Hmm, we'll see."

She was challenging him, challenging him to win her over and he was most definitely going to take her up on her offer.

* * *

They had found a nice restaurant, one that wasn't too flashy, but was quiet, somewhere they wouldn't have to deal with the hustle and bustle of the inner city. To his surprise, she had let him choose the restaurant and he had known that this would be perfect. He held the door open for her and she turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows. "I know how to open a door." Regina scoffed.

"I'm sorry your majesty, British manners and all that." How was it that women could misinterpret a gesture of a man opening a door for them as being demeaning? He was simply trying to be polite and in no way did that mean that he thought she was incapable. In fact, Robin had to say he was somewhat of a feminist, a fully-fledged supporter of rights for women, but opening a door for someone was just common courtesy, wasn't it? He would have opened the door for whoever it was, man or woman, so what difference did it make that she was a woman?

"British manners?" She looked down her nose at him as they slid into a booth. "Where were your British manners when we were trapped in that lift?"

He let out a slight chuckle and shook his head. "Did I step out of line milady?"

"Once or twice." She smirked.

If it was a British gentleman that she wanted, then it was a British gentleman she would get. "Well then, I suppose that I will have to rectify this, whatever would my mother think of me? Miss Mills please accept my most sincere apology."

"I'll think about it." She quipped, rolling her eyes at his silliness.

"Dear me, I do hope I haven't caused thee some offence."

"Robin, stop being dumb." She laughed out loud.

He grinned at her, there was that sound again, that beautiful melodic sound that he could just listen to on repeat. "Would you care for a drink milady?" He asked.

She shook her head, still chuckling "Okay, Robin you can drop the act now, it's not funny anymore."

"Act?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes the British act."

"I am British." He stated, feeling her foot brush against his briefly under the table, before she retreated.

"Yes, but I am certain that British people don't speak like that."

"Then you have met very few British people milady." He rose his eyebrows again, standing to go and retrieve their drinks.

"I've met my fair share."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm." She smiled, before laughing and picking up a menu for her perusal.

She looked so beautiful like that, so relaxed, so at ease; he would never tire of seeing that smile, the way her eyes glinted when she was amused by something. He noticed everything about her, every cute and quirky feature; such as the way she would bring her bottom lip between her teeth when she was nervous, and fiddle with her hair, twirling it slightly before securing it behind her ear. She touched and messed with anything that was near enough for her to reach; at this precise moment, he watched her hands play with the ribbon that ran down the middle of the menu, the way she would carelessly slide it through her fingers whilst reading the list of delicacies, did something to him.

"So that drink?" He stated, as she looked up from her menu and back to him.

"I believe I already told you that I don't daytime drink."

"I'm certain that they provide non-alcoholic beverages, unless when you say you don't drink you mean you don't drink anything. If so I am inclined to inform you that that is extremely unhealthy and will be having untold effects on your body." She was having untold effects on his body.

"Well then, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No." He shook his head, the way she was looking up at him made his heart beat that slight bit faster, she managed to make him feel like a school boy with his first crush. "It would be a shame to tarnish something so perfect."

There was a slight silence as she thought about the drink options, they had shared intense eye contact for a couple of seconds before she had turned away. "Okay, I will have, some soda water with lime please."

"Interesting choice, I'll be right back." He felt her eyes on him as he walked over to the bar, as he turned around, he caught her shamelessly staring at his arse. When she noticed that she had indeed been caught, she shrugged at him and went back to looking at the menu in her hand.

She had been checking him out and didn't seem to even care when he realised, either that or she was hiding her embarrassment. Wandering back to her, he rose his eyebrows. "Enjoying the view milady?" He asked, handing her drink to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina shook her head, sipping her drink slowly through a straw. "Mmm."

"Nice?"

"Fresh." She nodded. "Just what I needed after being trapped in a lift with the most annoying English man I ever met."

"Hmm, is that so, what was so annoying about him?" He knew she was only teasing, but he wanted to push her further, get her to open up to him. He took a swig of his cold beer and heard her laugh. "What?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever drunk beer before?"

"What?" Why would she think that?

"You have a little something." She gestured to his mouth.

Oh god, that was embarrassing, he quickly reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Shit."

She let out a little giggle and he looked up at her, she clearly found his embarrassment highly amusing. He was glad he could make her laugh. "It suited you, maybe you should grow a moustache."

"Um, I don't think so." He chuckled. "I'm not sure that a white foam moustache would exactly appeal to, well to anyone."

"Oh, I don't know."

"If you like it milady I will keep it." He took another swig of his beer, purposely managing to get the foam on his top lip, anything to hear that sound.

"Robin." She leant over the table and wiped it away with her own napkin. "That's definitely better."

"Oh good, because I don't know if I could have kept on top of a foam moustache, they take a lot of maintaining you know."

"I can imagine." She shook her head and turned back to her menu.

He watched her from his seat opposite, god she was beautiful, flawlessly so. "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry?"

"What was so annoying about the English guy in the lift?" He repeated, his foot brushing with hers.

"Well…" She placed her menu down and took a sip of her drink. "For starters, he seemingly had no boundaries when it came to physical contact."

Much to his disappointment she pulled back her foot again, casting him a warning look. She seemed to be rather hot and cold when it came to physical contact, it was odd, because once she had relaxed within his company she had seemed to be rather comfortable with him kissing her wrist. Whereas now, she wouldn't even allow for their feet accidently touching under the table, it was confusing, yet at the same time, he wanted to know what she was thinking, what was running through her mind? "Who can blame him, after all he was only making sure that the lovely lady in his company wasn't afraid."

"Afraid?" Regina rose her eyebrows at him. "What do you suppose she was afraid of?" She asked.

"The dark perhaps."

She paused for a second before continuing "Or, maybe she was wanting to comfort him, maybe he was scared of the dark and she felt she was doing a good deed by making him feel better."

"No, I don't think that was it." He shook his head. Earlier, he had definitely sensed her hesitation when the lights had gone off, there had most certainly been a change in her behaviour towards him. Maybe he had hit the nail on the head, maybe she was afraid of the dark, it wasn't uncommon. "I think she was scared."

"I'm not scared of the dark." She bit back, clearly he had hit a nerve, she was now on the defensive, she had also dropped their little game of referring to themselves in third person. He had definitely received his answer, she was scared of the dark, why though? What was to fear of the dark? Unless it was the lift? But she had seemed fine when the lift was just broken down, but as soon as the lights had gone off she completely freaked out; she had tried not to let it show, but her reaction on the phone to afterwards told him otherwise.

He felt bad now, he had ruined their fun conversation, that was all it had meant to be, he hadn't met to upset her in any way. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"What? I was simply saying that I am completely fine with being in the dark." She shook her head. "Have you decided what you're going to order?" She asked, clearly attempting to get their conversation back on track.

He shook his head; he had been so caught up in watching her that he hadn't even picked up a menu. "What do you suggest?" He asked, glancing over the different choices.

"Are you incapable of choosing your own meal?" She asked, smirking at him as she bit her bottom lip.

That was more like it, she had gotten past the conversation about her fears and here it was again, that sarcastic wit he loved. "No, I was simply wondering what a sophisticated business woman such as yourself would be ordering?"

She laughed and shook her head "I bet I look like the type who orders a caesar salad, without the croutons and cheese, so basically just lettuce right?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so. From looking at you, I would say that you like Italian food."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

He realised his slip up and continued. "Nothing, I suppose I can just imagine you ordering lasagne, or something like that."

"Lasagne?" She tilted her head. "Normally, yes, but I don't know how you worked that out."

"Intuition." Plain luck, he had guessed and miraculously got it right, in his watching of her, he had seen her eyes linger that extra bit longer on a certain section of the menu and he had taken his guessing from there. "So normally, not today then?"

"Robin, I'm afraid that if I chose to eat lasagne today, I would be having to fork out for yet another new suit and that, that is not going to happen."

"Why so?"

"Because knowing me, I would clumsily spill something down myself." She laughed, straightening the cream material of her jacket, before deciding that she was going to take it off, allowing it to drape over the back of her chair, revealing the expanse of deep blue silk below.

She was opening up to him, slowly letting him in; he had already worked out that she was rather clumsy, mainly due to the fact that he had known her little more than four hours and she had bumped into him twice. "That's what napkins are made for."

"Do you want me to spill something?" She rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.

"No, but you shouldn't not have what you want because you are afraid of ruining your clothes."

"What would you say if I told you that I bought this suit this morning, because I had accidentally dyed my previous one pink in the wash, then, spilt coffee down my skirt suit that I chose to wear instead?"

"I'd say, don't order the lasagna." He quipped, smirking at her.

She looked at him intently before bursting into laughter "Good, I'm glad we resolved that." Her foot came into contact, yet again, with his under the table, but this time she didn't pull away, she kept it there.

He stared at her mouth, god how he wanted to kiss her, but now was not a brilliant time. He wondered what she looked like under those clothes, if she was as perfect as she seemed; he wondered how it would feel to make love to her, to hear her call his name as he brought her pleasure, have her writhing beneath him as he gave her everything he had. Then the idea came to him, that she would probably be the one on top, something that he wouldn't protest about in the slightest, she obviously liked being in control, taking charge, so it was only fitting that she would want to be the boss in the bedroom. Silently he admonished himself for having those thoughts about her, but he couldn't help it, not when she sat there, being completely alluring, drawing him in with her whole being.

"So, what are you actually having?"

"I think I'll go for…" Regina sighed and looked at the menu again, as if she hadn't scanned every inch of it already. Or had she, maybe that was just a ruse, maybe she was using the menu as a distraction to take her mind of something else. "Turkey on rye."

"Really?" He scoffed "You're passing up lasagne for some turkey on brown bread?"

"Are you going to buy me a new suit if I spill?" She asked, challenging him.

"Sure." He nodded "If you spill, I will buy you a new suit."

"You wouldn't be offering me that if you knew how much it cost."

"Oh I think I have an idea, it's Chanel right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You were carrying the bags when I bumped into you."

"Oh, yeah." She blushed a little as she looked down at her hands that were surrounding her glass.

"So, lasagne?"

"Go on then."

"Good." He looked back down at the menu, still not having chosen what he wanted himself. He looked up to find her staring at him, but when he caught her, she averted her eyes, had she gone shy all of a sudden? There were many things that he would label her with, bold and audacious, but shy, that hadn't been on the list.

The he heard her scoff "How long does it take to decide what to eat?"

He looked up to see her rolling her eyes, okay so the shyness had only been brief, but he had seen it, he could be sure he had seen it. She probably knew that he had and that was why she was hitting him back with sass now. "Patience is a virtue milady, it takes time."

"What? To decide that you want a stake with a side of fries, peppercorn sauce and tomatoes?"

"Confused, but that does actually sound really good."

"You are welcome, now, I am on my lunch break, something which lasts an hour and you have already taken up…" She looked at her watch "Twenty-three minute."

"Very precise; but you're the boss though right? Can't you make up your own lunch breaks?"

"I don't know what sort of business you run, where you think that the boss isn't needed to make sure that it runs smoothly, but I can assure you sir that she is."

Whoa, okay, she loved her work, was probably a workaholic, but she had taken time out of her busy schedule to have dinner with him, so did that mean that she liked him? Or that she liked what he was offering to her company, the prospect of expansion? "Okay then, is this not a business lunch?"

"Yes, I… well I suppose it is."

"So therefore can you not spend as long as you like on this business lunch? If it is in fact a business lunch and not a date." An hour would not be enough, he couldn't just see her for an hour and then part ways with her, so he was willing to use any tactic necessary to get her to stay; if it meant they had to mix a little business with pleasure, then he was all for it.

"Hmm." She picked up her glass. "Where is the waiter, this restaurant has shocking service."

"Oh, I think you go order at the bar." Suddenly they were interrupted by his phone, she cast him an unimpressed look, before he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this." He apologised, before standing and walking a little away from her. "John?"

"Where in god's name are you?!"

"What?"

"Robin, we have been sat waiting in this conference room for the past two hours." Oh shit, both he and Regina had merely meant to be stepping out for a small break, but they had seemingly forgotten about everyone else who was waiting for them.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Robin, her people are worried now. They say that she never does this, that she would never walk out of a business deal."

"And they would be right."

"Robin, get back here and sort this!"

"It's all fine, I have the situation under control, you can all leave."

"Are you having a laugh Robin? We have been…" Robin cut the phone of, he knew it was rude, but he wanted to get back to his date, or business meeting, whatever it was. Sitting back down opposite her he chuckled "Sorry."

"I ordered." Regina stated, looking at him. "What may I ask is so highly amusing?"

"We seem to have left our people in the conference room. For two hours."

Her eyes went wide "Oh my god! The meeting, we should go." She grabbed her bag and was about to stand up, when he reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"I think as the leaders of our companies, we are more than qualified to make the business deal ourselves, without anyone else interfering."

She was staring at him, the look in her eyes changed as a smirk came upon her face and she sat back down. "I suppose you may be right."

"You're the boss you make the rules and if you want to do business over dinner, you can." He shrugged. He didn't want to drop his hand from her arm, not yet, that slight bit of contact was making his whole body heat up, electrifying sparks rushed through him. Could she feel it too? He was pretty certain from the way she was looking at him that she could; but from what he had come to know of her, he knew that she would deny everything, deny this feeling between them, this connection, this immediate spark.

"Yes, I suppose I can." She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. Raising her eyebrows "Are you going to let go of me, or will I need to remove your hand myself?"

He laughed and shook his head, dropping his hand, she was definitely trying to fight this feeling, but she wouldn't win, he would make sure that she wouldn't.

* * *

Lunch was a mixture of witty humour and slight flirting from both parts, he knew she had been flirting with him, despite the fact that he could tell she was inwardly scolding herself every time. He found it adorable, the way she wanted to control the situation was hilarious, she was clearly a woman who liked to be in charge, like to run things.

She sighed and reached for her bag. "I don't think so." He shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

There was no way he was allowing her to pay for their meal, he should have guessed that she would try to, because that was just the person she was, but he wouldn't stand for it, he had asked her out and therefore in his mind, he should pay. "I got this." He removed his wallet from his back pocket.

"I can pay for my own lunch thank you very much. I don't need you to pay for me, it's not like this was a date."

"Oh Regina, just let me pay, will it hurt your pride too much to let a man pay for your lunch."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Why is it so important for men to show their authority by paying for a woman?" She asked, her voice cool and harsh.

"It's nothing about showing authority." He shook his head. "Regina, get down of that bloody high horse of yours would you." He saw the anger glint in her eyes and he had to admit she did look quite menacing like that, but he was strangely turned on by it. Another tactic was needed "Think of it as another example of my proper English gentleman side."

She sighed, her intense stare softening somewhat "I will not be bought Mr Locksley."

"Oh come on." He huffed "I thought we'd gotten past all that Mr Locksley business."

"Okay, Robin then, I will not be bought, do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I think so. But what I don't understand is why you would think I was trying to buy you, all I want to do is buy you lunch, is that such a crime?"

"No, I suppose not." She looked down and shook her head. "I should be getting back to the office." She made to stand up and walked out.

Robin quickly threw some notes on the table, before standing himself; he noticed her jacket on the back of her chair so picked it up and hurried after her. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily, he wasn't ready for the date to be over. "Regina, wait." He came up behind her. "Regina." He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around quickly and their lips to graze accidently; shocking him to his core as it hit him like a lightning bolt. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, the mere touching of their lips for the briefest second rendered him speechless.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him for a few seconds, before regaining her composure. "What the hell do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Regina." He was looking at her lips, he couldn't help it, the feeling they had sparked within him made him dizzy with anticipation of what it would feel like to properly kiss her.

"Well?!" It was a protective wall, he knew it was, it was her way of protecting herself, if she pretended that she couldn't feel anything between them, then she would be safe. But he wasn't going to give up on her, he was going to bring that wall crashing down around her.

"You forgot your jacket." He stated, handing it to her.

"Oh, thanks." She took it back from him and pulled it on.

His hand reached out and found hers. "Regina, I had a lovely time."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

Why did it seem like she didn't believe him? Was she trying to make it so that his date with her was miserable? Had she been meaning to sabotage it? "Yes, I would love to do it again sometime."

She laughed and shook her head "You don't want to, trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the type of person people want to go out with twice." She stated, messing with the buttons on her jacket.

Now there was something else he hadn't expected from her, insecurity? How could she be insecure? She was beautiful, intelligent, sassy and in his eyes perfect. "Well this annoying Englishman wants to go out with you again."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't think so."

"Regina?"

"Why? Why would you want to go out with me again? I'm horrible company."

"No, I don't think you are, this was the best business lunch I ever had." He chuckled, realising that she hadn't pulled her hand away from his.

"We don't have any more business to attend to." She shrugged.

It was true, the contract was signed and the deal was sealed, business could no longer be used as an excuse. "Okay then, Regina Mills would you like to go on a date with me at some point."

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know, two people who like each other going out for a nice meal, or other things that people like to do."

"Two people who like each other?" She rose her eyebrows at him "What makes you think I like you?"

"Intuition." He smirked. He really wanted her to say yes, really, really wanted her to; but if she did say no, he wasn't going to give up, they had too much of a connection for him to just give up on her.

Regina smiled at him as she dropped his hand "Get in touch with my secretary and she will notify you with some possible times. I'm sure I can find more business topics to talk about, like for example, who will be running this twin magazine."

"So, no personal number?"

"Robin dear, you are going to have to do a lot better than that before I give you my personal number." She rose her eyebrows at him before leaning in. He thought she was going to kiss him and felt a lump form in his throat. "Thanks for lunch." She whispered in his ear before pulling back and casting him a wicked smile. "Good day Mr Locksley." She quipped before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

He stared at her as she went, shaking his head, he was well and truly smitten with her, everything about her was so intriguing. It was crazy what something so small as feeling her breath running over his ear could do to him, her smile, the proper smile that she used was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he knew he wouldn't not be forgetting that for a while.

He ran a hand through his hair, she was truly amazing and he hoped that he could get to know her better; even if he was having to go through her assistant, he would find a way to take her out again. He had to, because he knew he wouldn't be able to remove her from his mind, he was hooked, she had him under her spell and it was a spell that he never wanted to be broken.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Love to all. xxx :)**


	3. Little notes mean a lot

**Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. So this is chapter three and I am super excited about it, because I had so much fun writing it. Arghhh, okay, you probably wanna go read it now right, so I hope you enjoy it and please, please let me know what you thought. Love to all. xxx**

* * *

Regina stood in her kitchen, what a day she'd had; with the way it had started out, she'd had it in her mind that it was going to be terrible, that the meeting would be a flop and she would lose her investor. Not only had she made a deal which was bound to make her company millions of dollars, but she had met the most brilliant man in the process. She flicked the switch on her coffee machine and waited for it to start up. Looking around she shook her head; how was it that right now her house seemed so empty, lonely and cold? She had fallen in love with it the moment she had laid eyes on it and just had to buy it, but now it seemed huge.

Robin was amazing, he was so funny and as much as she wanted to hate him, she didn't, no quite the opposite in fact, but she had made up her mind that she was going to play hard to get and she wasn't going to drop that plan now. The moment in the lift when she had allowed him to kiss her wrist had been a momentary lapse in judgement. But when his lips had accidently grazed over hers, her heart nearly stopped beating, the feeling that surged through her veins was soul consuming. The spark that brief contact had caused was unexplainable.

Even so she couldn't risk her heart, not again, it had been broken into pieces before and that was not going to happen, she was going to be sure before she took any steps with Robin. She was going to make sure that her feelings for him were true and more importantly that his feelings for her were. Infatuation and lust alone weren't enough, she needed the real thing, she needed love, maybe he was going to be the person who would love her, no matter what skeletons were in her closet.

Maybe that was why she was thinking of Robin now, thinking of how she would love to have someone she could share her home with, someone to come home to. After all, what was it that made a house into a home? At the moment she mused that her home wasn't actually a home at all, but just a house, where she would live out the rest of her lonely days with a herd of cats for company, she would be the mad cat lady of Mifflin Street, every street had to have one right? She really, really didn't want that, she was depressed just thinking about it. At some point she wanted children, she wanted a husband, preferably a husband first children second, that way they would be assured stability. But marriage didn't always result in stability, it went wrong; she thought of her parents and their horror that had been a marriage, she didn't want that sort of family, one where the parents argued non-stop. She wanted the sort of family where the children admired how much their parents loved each other, where the children could get embarrassed and grossed out whenever they saw their parents kissing, that was what she wanted.

She was getting ahead of herself here, how had Robin sparked all those thoughts and feelings? She had thought that she had given up on the idea of ever becoming a wife or a mother, but meeting Robin had somehow made it resurface. It was a ridiculous fantasy and she knew that she would have to get back to the real world, the real world where she had responsibilities and couldn't be distracted by a man, even if he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, she had to be strong. Then a picture flashed in her mind of two children running around the house, one a boy with Robin's deep blue eyes and her dark hair, the other a little girl with her brown eyes and Robin's blonde locks. She shook her head and took a deep breath, what was she doing allowing herself to get carried away? They had literally just met that day and she was already imagining having his babies, did that make her into a crazy person? She thought so.

She pressed the button that poured the coffee, she had been so preoccupied with Robin and the business meeting that she had forgotten that she needed to go over the new issue in time for it to go to the printers, which meant that she was going to be pulling an all-nighter. She was thankful that she had gone over the sections that had been completed and sent into her earlier. She still had Mal's fashion article to read over, Mal was always last to hand her anything, but like Regina, Mal was a perfectionist, so Regina knew that there probably would be little if any alterations she would have to make. Being a fan of fashion helped, she could get a sneak peek at the collections before her magazine published them and the designers in sync released their collections.

Also still to read over was the love and sex section, that was always interesting. She wasn't very well versed in sex, what she knew was the basics, it seemed any time she would have sex, she would simply lay there, not really doing all that much; but these articles talked of different positions and she was always shocked as to how people could even get into those positions, how were they flexible enough? She did yoga regularly, yet she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to master some of them. Anyway, each to their own, maybe if she had someone to try the positions with she would be able to, who knows. Maybe Robin would be willing to assist, no! There she went again, was nothing free from reminders of the man who had literally fallen into her life and sent it tumbling into disarray, messing with her head and her common sense?

The final section in need of finalising for the magazine was the financial section, tips on saving and money, it was in her eyes boring, Regina knew if she didn't do that first then she would probably fall asleep. True it was helpful if you needed assistance with money, but she didn't, so for her it was well and truly mind numbing, luckily her editor for that sector Jefferson Hatter managed to slip in a few comedic lines here and there, to make it less, well, to put it bluntly, less dull.

When the coffee had finished, she picked up her mug and took a sip, the froth reminded her of Robin on their date earlier and she laughed to herself, touching her top lip and wiping away the foam.

It had been a brilliant lunch and she had really enjoyed spending time with him, he was lovely. As much as she might have complained to him about opening a door for her, she had been rather flattered at the gesture, she would tell him so if they had any sort of relationship in the future. She was really now hoping that maybe there was something between them, not just so she could have his beautiful kids who looked just like him; she seriously needed to get babies off the brain, it was not a good idea and he would probably run a mile if he knew what she was thinking about. She really liked him, she hoped she was going about it the right way, maybe she should have just given him her number, instead of being awkward and having him contact her through Tink

She was roused from her thoughts by a loud meow behind her "hey baby." She placed her cup down and scooped up her tabby cat, Lenny "did you have a fun day?" She asked kissing his head as she ran her fingers through his fur, causing him to purr as he rubbed his head against her. She knew she was probably a weirdo for talking to her cat, but so what, he was her family, to be honest he was the only family of hers worth having in her life at the minute; he didn't complain and was happy for her company, so all in all he was ideal. Regina had found out in the past two years that cats were brilliant listeners, they didn't judge you, they just sat there, rather like a sound board. She'd had a dog when she was younger, but dogs, well her dog, soon got bored of conversation and wanted to play. Her dog hadn't been able to sit still for two second and when he did, she felt his eyes had been too judgemental, now she was definitely going crazy.

"Mommy had a great day, yes she did." She placed him back on the floor and put his food bowl down, before grabbing her coffee and making her way up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming, one second." She placed her coffee down on the console table that stood at the top of the stairs and rushed back down to open the door.

She peered through the peephole, her mother had been extremely concerned when she had told her that she was moving into an isolated neighbourhood without someone to live with her. In fact, she had warned her about axe murderers and kidnappers, Regina had burst out laughing stating that she had never heard anything as ridiculous in her whole life.

It wasn't anyone she recognised, it was a man holding the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen in her life! She opened the door and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hi, um, I think that maybe you got the wrong house." She stated and was about to close the door again when he spoke up.

"Miss Mills?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well these are for a Miss Regina Mills."

"Oh, well alright then." Flowers? Who had bought her flowers? Was it her birthday? Had she forgotten her own birthday? No, no she hadn't, it was a couple of months ago. Tink had forced her out and the end result was, as usual, Regina carrying Tink home and having her collapse on top of her when she tried to put her to bed. "Do you know who they're from?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked at them, they really were outstanding.

"There's a card." He chuckled handing her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you." She took them from him and nearly couldn't see him over the top of them.

"Someone must really love you. Either that or they have done something really bad and are grovelling."

"I have no idea what these are about." She shrugged.

"Well, enjoy them miss."

"I will, thank you." He helped her to close the door and she carried them into the kitchen placing them on the island that was located in the centre. "Lenny, look, someone has brought us some flowers, shall we see who they are from?" She asked as the cat hopped up onto one of the stools and began sniffing around at the flowers. "Who do you think they're from, hmm?"

She really hoped that they were from Robin, but how could they be, he didn't know where she lived, she hadn't told him, unless, Tink. She took the card and opened it, scanning her eyes over the words a smile formed on her lips….

 _Your majesty,_

 _I got your address from Tink, just in case you were thinking that I'm some sort of creepy stalker, I'm not! I am writing really small, because I have so much to say to you and well this card is only so big. I literally just realised that I have taken half of it up by telling you why I am writing really small, should probably stop that now and get to the point. I had a great day today and not just because we sealed our contract, although that's an amazing opportunity, I hope that there is an even more amazing one that has come about because of it. Shit, I am really, really bad at this, okay I guess what I'm trying to say is…_

What? How was that the end of the message, what was he trying to say? She stared at the card and then looked back at the flowers, she was really annoyed that she hadn't just given him her number, if she had she wouldn't be stood here, in her kitchen, staring at a bunch of flowers trying to work out what he wanted. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted another card. Snatching it, she ripped it open…

 _Used up a whole card, okay, what I am trying to say, is that I really like you, and I sound like a fourth grader with a crush right now, geez. Start again, Regina Mills, I would like to take you out to dinner sometime, a proper dinner, one where you can order lasagne without having to worry about spilling on your white pant suit. Not that I don't like your white pant suit, I do, I really do, you looked super sexy in it, I mean like, wow. Right, point being, Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me? Please say yes because…_

Regina laughed shaking her head, trust Robin to have to use not one, not two but three cards! It was totally adorable, she moved some of the flowers aside and caught sight or a third card. Chuckling she opened it…

 _Wow, seriously what is wrong with me? The florist is giving me a very strange look right now, probably because she thinks I am stealing all her little cards. Anyway, please say yes because being with you today was everything. I haven't laughed like that in a long time, a very long time and now I can't stop thinking about you, you are amazing Miss Mills, like really amazing. So I guess that's the end of this stupidly long winded message, I swear this is the longest message anyone has ever written on a flower card and I literally could have just written 'Regina Mills will you go on a date with me?' But where's the fun in that? Okay so before I run out of space again, oh shit…_

Seriously, he didn't half babble on, but it was hilarious, she wasn't surprised that the florist was looking at him strangely, who had to use four cards to get to the simple point that he had already come to on the previous card? Looking deeper into the flowers, she shook her head, this was actually really fun, kinda like a treasure hunt where the reward was more of his words and silly sense of humour, a great prize if she did say so herself. "Gotcha." She picked up the next card and opened it…

 _Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me?_

"Yes." She chuckled as she looked at the little cards that she had dropped onto the counter, she would treasure them. Then she looked back to the flowers themselves, they were extremely beautiful; the bouquet was made up of deep pink and white lilies, light pink peonies, tulips, a couple of roses and she could swear that she saw another card. Shaking her head, she reached in and it was a fifth card!...

 _Shit, I tried to be clever with that last one and realised that I could be any one of your suitors, I mean I'm guessing you probably have a lot of men wanting to go out on a date with you, you know with you being so beautiful. Being beautiful is great and all, but your personality, that's what won me over and you have won me over as I hope to win you over. Okay, I am having to pay for these little cards, but it's nothing if you agree to go on this date. It's Robin, just in case you didn't know, but you probably did know that considering how I babbled on about our lunch earlier. Anyway, it's Robin, please consider. Oh and I hope you like the flowers._

She inhaled the wonderful scent emitting from the floral arrangement "They are beautiful aren't they Lenny." She smiled as her cat simply meowed in response. She couldn't believe Robin had done this, gone to all this effort, it made her heart soar, it was such a romantic gesture and the cards just made it even better. Shaking her head, she made sure that the flower had enough water before carrying them into her hall and placing them on the circle table that stood in the middle. She stood back to admire them and sighed contentedly, her cat had followed her and was now rubbing against her leg. She bent down and picked him up "Right I think I need to get something to eat, how about Chinese food?" she asked, when he nuzzled into her she chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Wandering over to the cupboard in the office, she pulled out the menu to her Chinese place and dialled the number, a number that she pretty much knew off by heart. "Hi."

"Regina."

"Hey." Was it bad to be on a first name basis with the guy who owned the Chinese restaurant and for him to recognise your voice after having only said one simple word. It definitely was.

"Do you want your usual?"

"Hmm I suppose, can I add spring rolls and a sweet and sour chicken?"

"Of course."

"Oh and some noodles, that would be great." She chuckled, knowing that by adding this on top of her usual, shredded beef, lemon chicken, fried rice and prawn crackers, that she would never be able to eat it all. She hated to admit it and people would be astounded to know this about her, but she loved being able to warm up leftovers, it was the best thing in the world, well maybe not, but she did love it.

"Mmm Regina, the delivery guy isn't working tonight, he fell of his bike."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" She was on first name terms with the delivery guy also.

"Broken leg, but apart from that he's fine."

"Okay, well, I can come and get it, it's no trouble."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's fine." She chuckled "How long?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Thanks Chen, see you soon."

"Bye Regina."

She smiled, as she walked out of her office and saw the flowers again, she was in an extremely good mood, usually she would hate having to leave the comfort of her house, even if it was to go and get food from a restaurant that was literally only one block away. If that made her lazy, then so be it. She pulled on her ugg boots, she didn't look the most attractive at that moment; she was dressed in black slacks and a shirt that was way too big for her, but it was comfy. Her hair was tied loosely into a ponytail, she had taken her makeup off and her large black framed glasses sat on her nose. She didn't care, she was literally going to pick up food, she wasn't going to run into anyone she knew.

She grabbed her car keys out of the bowl, opened the door and went to her car, she was about to get in when she stared at it wide eyed, "Shit!" It was broken and she had forgotten, it hadn't started that morning. She shrugged and decided that a light walk might do her some good anyway and a bit of fresh air might help her take her mind off Robin, help her to cool down a little from some of the fantasies she had been having. She rushed back into the house and grabbed her coat and her cell, just in case, you couldn't be too careful. Then she remembered the abandoned coffee on the console table and ran upstairs, downed the coffee and went straight back out the door. To waste good, expensive coffee was a travesty.

It was dark out and the street lamps were the only source of light, she tightened her coat around her and picked up the pace, why did her car have to die on her? She loved her car, in fact, she really needed to call someone to fix it as soon as possible, she hated taking public transport. One minute, she had her own limo and driver, she scoffed and shook her head, why the hell hadn't she thought about that sooner? She could have saved so much time earlier, if she'd have just thought. She liked to be independent and that was her reason behind driving herself to work, however she still had a limo and driver whom she could call to pick her up, for the time being she was allowing Tink to use it. Well Tink would just have to find her own transportation, wouldn't she?

Then she heard a creaking noise and turned around "Hello?" Shuddering she furrowed her eyebrows "Is someone there?" It was pitch black and there were no houses in this particular area, the street lamps had also ended, so it was safe to say she was creeped out. She hated the dark, absolutely hated it, in fact Robin had cottoned on to that earlier, he had somehow worked it out. She didn't exactly know why she was scared of it, but she always had been, it was okay if she was in her own home, in her own bed. But being in the dark anywhere else gave her the chills. It was even worse when one minute it was light and then the next she was plummeted into darkness. Maybe it was one too many horror films, which was strange, because she liked horror films, she liked the suspense, but she liked it when she was all tucked up in bed or on the couch with the duvet, not in the middle of nowhere.

She took her phone from her pocket and flicked on the torch, why did the Chinese place have to be so far away? The she heard a twig snap and jumped out of her skin, dropping her phone and hearing a shattering sound. "Shit!" She scrambled for it in the dark, this really wasn't funny now, the impact of the sidewalk must have broken her torch. When she located the phone she picked it up and pressed the home button. The shattered screen lit up with a picture of her wearing her black frames and Lenny snuggled up to her. What if she was killed, what if she never saw her poor baby again? She tried to use the light from the screen to see, but it was no use, it wasn't bright enough. Then she remembered she had to walk back this way! Maybe her mother was right, maybe she would be killed by some sort of axe murderer or kidnapped, or held for ransom, did people actually do that? Would someone pay to rescue her? Wow she was letting her mind run wild, scaring herself.

Unlocking her phone, she clicked into contacts and dialled the first contact saved into her phone.

"Regina?"

"Mom, um can you just talk to me please."

"What?"

"Say anything, just anything."

"Regina dear what on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing, how has your day been?" She really just needed to keep on walking, even though she couldn't see where she was going.

"Fine, Regina are you alright, you always ring me on the house phone. Sweetie are you in trouble, I can come and get you."

"Mom, I am thirty-six years old and I am perfectly capable…" Something jumped out of a bush and she screamed, beginning to run down the road. "Crap."

"Regina!"

"Holy shit!"

"Regina, what is going on? Regina!"

She stopped running and looked behind her, letting out a low sigh she shook her head. "Racoon, it was a racoon, or a cat, or something."

"Where are you? What the hell are you doing near racoons, they contract rabies, get away from it now!"

Why the hell had she told her mother that there was a racoon, now she would probably think that her daughter had contracted some life threatening disease. Her mother was too protective, never wanting her to do anything in case she got hurt, she was also extremely melodramatic about every single tiny thing. "It was a cat mom, a cat, it's fine, I'm pretty sure we don't even have racoons here." She was lying, she knew that there were, because she had seen one, last time she had visited Brooklyn, she had seen one in a trashcan.

"Why are you out at night? What are you doing, Regina?"

She was really, really regretting calling her mother now, she should have known that she would react like this. "I am not a child mother; I am perfectly alright to go out at seven o'clock at night."

"But it's dark out Regina, are you alone? I don't like it; I don't like it one bit you being alone out in the middle of nowhere. I mean what if something were to happen to you, hmm? I'd lose my little girl and I would never forgive myself."

Wow, okay, that escalated quickly, her mother was killing her off in her mind, Regina knew she would have to do something to bring it back down to a normal level, one that collated to a sane person, one which didn't really apply to her mother because she was in fact, insane. "Mom, I am fine, calm down." Regina contemplated not telling her mother where she was going, because even though she was an adult herself, her mother, as much as she loved her, still like to judge her on what she put into her body. "I am walking to the Chinese place, I ran out of rice and hadn't realised. I need some to go with my vegetable stir fry." What a load of bullshit, her order was the opposite of vegetables and boiled rice. Seriously though, who chose boiled rice when they could have fried rice? Not that she cared if people did prefer boiled, but fried was so much better.

"Walking to the Chinese place? Regina why are you walking there?"

"Because my car broke and so did the delivery man."

"What?"

"No, the delivery man broke his leg and the battery died on my car." Why were things always so difficult to explain to her mother? Did she speak a different language or was her mother going deaf? Maybe she should take her for a hearing test, she would talk to her audiologist about making her an appointment.

"Regina, you should not be out walking alone at this time, it is dark, what about the…"

"Axe murderers and kidnappers?" Regina laughed. Her mother was always one to over react, maybe that was who she got it from. "Mom, I am completely fine." She stated as the streetlights began again. "I think we need to install more street lamps on this road though."

"What? There aren't any street lamps? Regina, I am coming to pick you up."

"No you are not, you stay at home, Jesus Christ." She was really considering cutting her mother off, but if she did that, she knew that a search party would probably be sent out. If that happened, she knew that her mother would find out that she had lied about the Chinese food. Oh my god, this was an actual conversation, anyone would think that she was a troubled teenager, she was a grown woman and if she wanted to eat Chinese food, she would darn well eat it.

"Ring me when you get home."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Bye."

"Bye." Her mother replied "Oh and Regina remember…"

"Look out for the axe murders and kidnappers."

"No, that was very sarcastic. I was going to say remember that I love you."

Regina chuckled and shook her head "I love you too, I'll speak to you later." Regina cut her phone off and slipped it back into her pocket. She loved both her parents dearly, well when they weren't together that was, when together it was as if all hell froze over, it was hard to believe that they had been married for over twenty-five years. What a twenty first birthday Regina had, her parents had announced literally the day after that they were getting a divorce and they had been divorced ever since. Neither really had any relationships with other people, both still sulked.

Regina wondered if they were still in love with each other and that was the reason that they couldn't seem to find anyone else. They had been in love for most of her childhood, she had perceived their marriage as a happy one, but things seemed to run off course and she still didn't really know why. Daddy refused to talk about it and mother, well she would get angry at first and then she would cry, they had been divorced for fifteen years, you would have thought that they would have made some leeway into getting over it, but seemingly not.

She knew that they both tried, tried for her sake, when she had special event for her company, they would both show their faces and avoid one another. It was just the norm now, but she had thought for a long time that maybe there was still something left, something that they could salvage.

Then when she walked around the corner, the restaurant came into view and she heaved a sigh of relief. Pushing the door open she chuckled and leant on the counter. "I walked here." She laughed as Chen shook his head at her. "I walked, I never walk."

"Hi Regina." He chuckled. "Want a free fortune cookie?"

"Why not." She smiled as she took it from him, before walking over to sit on a bench in the waiting area. She opened the packet and snapped the cookie in two, taking the piece of paper in her hand, she read the little message…

 _A handsome stranger will sweep you off your feet and take you on a journey you never thought possible._

Whoa, so when were these things ever even remotely accurate? Never, but today it seemed to be bang on, that handsome stranger was Robin, she knew it was.

"Good fortune?" Chen asked as he noticed her smiling down at the note.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You look very happy for a woman who has had to walk for her dinner."

"Mmm, well, I have had quite the day." She adjusted her glasses and smiling she briefly closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"Regina?"

Her eyes flew open, she looked up and nearly forgot how to breath. "I, um, no." She screwed up her eyes, why did he have to be here when she looked like this, she was literally wearing her cosies and no makeup.

"Very funny."

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Um, buying Chinese food."

What a dumb question, what else did you do in a bloody Chinese restaurant? Congratulations Regina, you are a great big failure when it comes to men and having crushes. "Oh." She nodded, looking down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying Chinese food." She stated and then shook her head "not cool." He was teasing her and she knew it.

"I like the glasses."

"Oh don't" She quickly took them off "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone."

"Don't sweat it, neither was I." He laughed.

She looked up at him, taking in his attire, he too was wearing slacks and a baggy jumper, that she would just love to put on and lounge around the house in after they had mind-blowing sex. There her mind went again, why did it always do that? "Then I guess we both look as ridiculous as one another."

"I have to say, I didn't think you would even own a pair of those." He gestured to her sweat pants.

"Well, what can I say, they're comfy." She smirked as he sat down next to her. She was so tempted to just lean her head on his shoulder and relax in his embrace, whilst inhaling that wonderful pine scent that was so individually him.

"I was serious though, I do like the glasses." He picked them up from where she had abandoned them on the bench, then carefully he slid them back on her face. "Yes, you look great in them."

"Thanks." She laughed, shaking her head, he was just being nice, she knew that she looked dumb. She probably looked like a ghost from the lack of makeup on her face, so right now she was embarrassed to be in his presence. Then she remembered the present she had received earlier "Thank you for the flowers by the way, they are truly beautiful."

"You liked them?"

"Loved them, but you didn't half babble on in those messages." She taunted, rolling her eyes.

"I think I may have told you several times how dire I was at writing messages on cards."

"Once or twice." She smirked, nudging him playfully.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Answer?" She knew exactly what he was referring to, he wanted to know whether she would go out with him or not, she had made her mind up that she would, but was that breaking the rules she had set out for herself? No, she wanted him, she could still go on a date and play hard to get, just because she was agreeing to go on a date with him, didn't meant that she was obligated to jump into bed with him. As much as she might want that, she couldn't, she wasn't that sort of woman and she hoped that he wasn't the sort of man who would take advantage, from what she had seen from him throughout the day, she had nothing to worry about.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, casting her puppy dog eyes, his eyes seemed to be literally begging her to say yes, how could she say no to that look? How could anyone say no to that look?

"I suppose I could do that." She nodded "even if it did take you five little message cards to get your point across."

"I am a man of many words."

She shook her head and laughed "Can't disagree with that."

"My mother always said, Robin Locksley if you carry on talking you'll turn me and your father deaf."

Regina found herself simply smiling at him, she couldn't help it, his voice had gone up in pitch as he had done an impression of his mother.

"She once told me that you only had so many words a day before your voice box shuts down."

"Wow." She sniggered "That's a cruel way to get your son to shut his big mouth." Her hand absently drifted to his knee.

"It worked." He grinned, looking down at where her hand was making contact with his leg.

She followed his gaze to her hand and discreetly moved it away, what was she thinking? She was meant to be making him work for it, not handing him herself on a plate, but somehow it seemed so natural to touch him, to be so friendly with one another and she found herself forgetting that they hadn't known each other for years, only one day. She looked back up and met his eyes, they seemed to be staring into her very soul, it was as if he could see her thoughts; his beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the dim lights cast by the Chinese lanterns, her breath caught as his hand moved up to run across her cheek. The gesture was so gentle, so loving that she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the touch. She knew it was wrong and that it was going against all her rules, but she couldn't stop herself; it was like they had some sort of magnetic pull, a force that was bigger than the both of them, pulling them together.

His thumb was gently caressing the area of skin below her eye and she felt like she was floating on air, as if she would take off any minute due to the intensity of emotions such little contact arose within her. She reached out and laid her own hand over his, opening her eyes to look at him again, seeing the look of pure adoration shining in his eyes.

Then suddenly, their beautiful moment was interrupted by Chen calling out a name to signify their order was ready "Locksley."

"That's me." He shrugged, reluctantly pulling his hand away from her cheek and standing up. He walked to the counter and paid for his food before turning back to her "I'll get in touch with you about our date."

"I'll hold you to that." She smirked, biting her bottom lip as she watched him walk out of the door.

Wow, he really was amazing, his touch set her on fire, absorbed her very being, made her nerve ends tingle, he sent her crazy and if she hadn't been stuck with thoughts of him before she certainly was now. Plus, he liked Chinese food, so he was a winner all round. She brought her hand up to her face, tracing where his hand had touched her, it was still tingling. She leaned back and smiled, closing her eyes. Then she heard the bell on the door sound again. "Regina, what are you doing right now?"

She looked up to see Robin gazing at her. "Buying Chinese food, I thought we'd established that already."

"No, what I mean is, are you eating alone?"

"Yes."

"Wanna eat together?" He asked "I mean, you don't have to, but I would prefer to have company than to sit in my house alone."

Yes, she really did want to eat with him and if it meant that she didn't have to walk back alone in the dark, that was just an added bonus. She was really contemplating it just for that reason alone. But she had to read over her magazine before tomorrow and agreeing to spend the evening with him, wouldn't help with that in the slightest. "I, I have to read over the sections for the magazine."

"Oh, never mind then."

She saw the disappointment flash across his face and immediately changed her mind "No, all I am saying is that I might not make very good company, but I would love to eat with you. As long as we go back to my place, because all my files are on my laptop."

The look of disappointment immediately disappeared and he grinned at her "That's fine, I have my car out front."

"Good." Yes, no walking down dark back roads and great company to eat dinner with, what could be better? He sat back down next to her and was staring at her. "What?" She asked, turning to look at him. She felt slightly self-conscious with what she was wearing and adjusted the belt on her jacket.

"You look beautiful."

She scoffed and shook her head "I don't think so." she threaded her hair behind her ear and met his eyes.

"You really are. Have you ever met someone, whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?"

She stared at him wide eyed, her mouth had dropped open in shock, was he saying that he was born to gaze into her eyes? She had said the same thing to herself earlier, but to hear him say it shocked her to her core. "I, um, I." She was speechless, for once she couldn't think of anything to reply with.

"Sorry, did I just completely freak you out? I was rather caught up in the moment."

Regaining her composure, she remembered that blinking was a necessity as was breathing. "No, it's fine." She nodded, moving that same strand of hair back behind her ear. "I was just caught off guard a little that's all."

Wow, okay, she had never fallen this hard for anyone, he made her crazy and seemingly it was mutual. If it hadn't had been, she knew she would have been in big trouble, unrequited love was the most painful thing in the world. To love someone so much and for them to use you and not love you back. She wouldn't go through that again; she swore to herself that she wouldn't. Not that she was in love with Robin, but maybe, just maybe, she was falling in love with him. All she knew for sure was that she would enjoy finding out.

* * *

 **Please leave me with your thoughts. :) xxx**


	4. The many sides to Regina Mills

**I know I made you all wait so long for this, but here it is the new chapter, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

After coming back from his 'business' lunch with Regina, Robin had thought long and hard about everything that had happened that day, he knew she was attempting to play hard to get, that was perfectly obvious; but at the same time, she had insecurities, she didn't want to let anyone in, it was as if when they got to know the real her, she thought that they'd leave. Maybe she'd had her heart broken by some fool in the past? He wanted to prove to her that his intentions were good and that he liked her for her and wanted to get to know her better, he would never break her heart, never cause her pain, he just had to find a way to persuade her of that. He wasn't going to stop until her walls came tumbling down and she let him in.

Then an idea came to him and he turned back around, heading towards her building; he needed to talk to Tink, needed her to help him with his plan; if it was to work, Regina's assistant slash best-friend would have to be game. Clearly Tink was the person that Regina trusted the most and she accepted her advice, if he could convince Tink, maybe he could convince Regina.

Upon reaching the office he walked in, waving to the receptionist, making an excuse about leaving a jacket, which technically was the truth, even though a member of his team had probably taken it with them. He was about to go in the elevator when he saw Regina walking towards it, she was laughing with a tall blonde; Robin quickly darted around a corner, before peering back around and watching Regina, she was so beautiful, especially when she laughed, she seemed so carefree. Why then, was it that she was tense with him, was she nervous about being in his company, was that why she acted so awkwardly?

Then she hugged the woman and jumped into the elevator, waving briefly before dropping her hands in front of her, twiddling her thumbs, waiting for the door to close. No other woman had ever intrigued him as much as she did, he was completely enamoured with her, she captivated him in every way shape or form. Then he saw her look down at her shirt and shake her head, "shit!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, what was up with her? Before he could get closer to see if he could get a better look, the elevator closed and she was gone from his sight. He looked around and spotted the stairs, chuckling to himself, he rushed towards them, rushing up, glad that Regina's office was only on the first floor. He made it up in time to see her coming out of the lift and walking down the hall towards her office. "Tink." He heard her moan.

"What?" The blonde hurried out, "So how was it? Tell me, tell me!"

"How was what?" She shrugged, walking past her assistant and into her office. Robin crept closer, luckily they had left the door ajar slightly so he could still hear their conversation, he knew that was eavesdropping, but so what.

"Your date with the hot guy durh."

"Oh, it was… interesting."

"Interesting? What does that mean?"

"It means, be prepared to hear from him." She smirked, biting her bottom lip.

"You like him!"

"Maybe." She sat down at her office chair.

"You do!" Tink clapped jumping up and down. "Regina, you like a guy!"

"Can you stop acting so surprised please? I like people."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You don't like guys."

"I do like guys, when the guy is worth liking, I will like them." She looked down and huffed, "this is a new shirt."

"Why are you so god darn clumsy?"

"I had lasagne it was a disaster waiting to happen."

"You ordered lasagne in a white suit, are you insane?"

"Probably, but he offered to buy me a new one if I spilt. I didn't spill on my suit, just my shirt. I didn't notice, oh god, what if he thinks I'm a complete slob?"

"He won't, you told him you were clumsy, stand up." Regina followed orders and stood up, Robin watched on as Tink examined her, "nah, you can hardly see it, he won't have seen that."

Robin shook his head, he was rather amused, he hadn't noticed her little spillage, probably because he had his eyes trained on her face the entire time; he laughed to himself and then he saw Tink making her way towards the door and closing it behind her, Robin saw his chance and made his way towards her, "it's Katrina right?"

"Oh, hi yeah." She nodded, "are you here to see the boss lady?"

"No, I was just wondering if you could help me?"

"With what?" She asked, looking at him with interest.

"Well, I was wanting to send some flowers to Regina, but to do that, I would need her address."

"You're not going to show up at her house and kidnap her or something are you? Because although she needs to loosen up and get a man, she's my best friend and I am obliged to protect her."

"Wow, no, I'm definitely not going to kidnap her, or anything else creepy like that." He chuckled, "just the flowers."

"Okay," she nodded, "Robin, please, whatever you do, don't hurt her, she's been hurt in the past and she might appear strong, she might come off as though she is a no nonsense business woman, but underneath, she's just a woman who wants to be loved."

"Don't worry, I would never do anything to hurt her, I already care for her." He admitted. He knew his perception of Regina had been correct, knew she had her walls up, but he still planned for it to be him who brought them down, him who showed her what it was like to be loved properly, by someone who was devoted to her completely he hoped that in time, she would let him do that.

He knew he was getting ahead of himself, yet from knowing her just that one day, he also knew that they could have something magical together.

* * *

Once he had the address from Tink, he made his way to the flower shop, he wanted something which made a statement, something which was bold and stunning, just like Regina was. He looked at the various flowers, he had no idea about how to choose flowers for a woman, he hadn't really ever bought flowers before and if he had, he had relied on his secretary in the past, which he knew was really, really bad, but he was shocking at flowers, absolutely shocking. It had made it worst when someone had told him that all flowers had meanings, what if he picked some flower which said the wrong thing?

Shaking his head, he walked over to the woman stood watching him from behind the desk, "can I help you sir?"

"I hope so," he laughed, "I'm afraid I have no idea what sort of flowers to buy." He sighed shaking his head as he looked to the side again.

"Well, okay, who are they for?" The woman asked, taking out a pad and pen.

"This amazingly classy woman, who I really want to make my girlfriend."

"I see." She smiled, "well, you can never go wrong with lilies, peonies, roses, tulips…"

"How about all of them?"

"All of them?" She rose her eyebrows, clearly thinking that he was rather ambitious choosing so many different flowers, but he wanted to make an impact, he wanted her to think that they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and hopefully she would.

"Yes. I want it to be the most beautiful bouquet you have ever made, spare no expense."

"Very well then sir, would you care to write a note to go on the flowers?"

"Oh," darn, he hadn't thought about what he was actually going to write on the little cards, forgot that they even went in flowers, couldn't he just write, 'To Regina, love Robin'? Was that too simple? Yes of course it was, she needed more than that, he wanted to pour his heart out to her on those cards, say things that he might not have the balls to say to her in person, not yet anyway, for fear of her rejecting him and him making a right cock up of it.

Three cards later and the woman who was serving him was really giving him the evils, had nobody ever needed to use more than one card before? Like seriously, these things were tiny, he'd need an A4 sheet of paper to write his message on, not this tiny little notelet. The thing was now though, he was finding the need to tell Regina that the woman was looking at him strangely and he wondered why. He was waffling, making it quite clear that he was a waffler, hopefully she liked that, but probably not, he was literally babbling on about nothing on these cards.

Sighing he picked up a fourth, this time he was going to make it short and snappy, quickly get the point across, so he scrawled in neat, writing the words _'Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me?'_ He smiled at the woman behind the desk as she awkwardly put the cards into separate envelopes. She looked up with wide eyes, "wow, you sure wanted to write a lot; are you done?"

"Yes, I think so." He nodded, "so am I okay leaving that with you?" He asked, having paid, signed for the flowers and given her Regina's address.

"Yes, these flowers will look amazing, good day Mr Locksley."

"Thanks, you've been a massive help." He was just about out the door when he realised something, he hadn't even given Regina a note telling her who the flowers were from, what an idiot, how could he possibly have been that stupid? Turning back around he ran a hand over his face.

"Forgotten something?" She asked, he could tell she probably thought he was a total idiot.

"Yes, I forgot to tell her who they were from." He shook his head.

This resulted in laughter from the florist, "how can you have written so many notes then have forgotten to tell her who the flowers were from in the first place?"

"God knows."

* * *

An hour later, he pushed the door to his house and sighed, he'd had a long day and all he wanted was to sit down in some comfy clothes and watch a good movie whilst eating take out. He hadn't been able to get Regina off the brain, he had been thinking about her none stop since the first time he met her; when in her rush, she had bumped into him.

Somehow her dark eyes had drawn him in and embedded their way into his subconscious; the way they changed shades depending on her mood, that was something he had already noticed, it was fascinating. Her eyes were the go to area if he wanted to know how she was feeling about something, that was where she laid out all her emotions, even when her expression may be saying something completely different, her eyes bared the truth.

It was ridiculous really, just how obsessed with her he had become, it was just her whole being that had attracted him, almost as though her soul had called out to his, telling him that they were meant to be together.

* * *

To say that Robin had been surprised to see Regina at the Chinese place was an understatement, he had walked in and spotted her sat there, looking completely different, but at the same just as stunning. She had some amazing black glasses framing her face and baggy clothing that only she could pull off like she had done. He had seen no point in them both eating alone and had casually suggested that they eat together, he had been pleasantly surprised when she had taken him up on the offer, especially after him saying to her that he felt he was born to gaze into her eyes; instead of creeping her out though, she had seemingly taken it as a compliment.

At that very moment she was sat curled up in a big arm chair in her lounge, her cat lying on the arm of the chair, glass of red wine in hand and her laptop on her knee. He simply across from her on the larger couch watching her, she was captivating and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night. She had told him that she still had a few sections of her magazine to go over before tomorrow and that hopefully it wouldn't take all night.

They had eaten dinner at her dining room table, because she had assured him, should they eat in her living room, that she would drop something on the carpet and he was beginning to see just how clumsy she was, especially when she had nearly knocked over the bottle of wine as she pulled out the cork. Her face had gone beetroot red as she shook her head in embarrassment, but they had soon laughed it off and enjoyed a meal together. Surprisingly there was a lot less tension than there had been earlier that day, maybe she felt more comfortable because she was on her own turf so to speak.

Suddenly when he was watching Regina, he saw her shuffling a little bit in her seat, her cheeks had gone slightly rosy and her eyes were wide as she looked at the screen through her glasses. She shuffled again as though all of a sudden he got the feeling that she was uncomfortable. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she continued to scroll down.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Her head shot up and her eyes locked with his.

"You alright?"

"Me I'm fine, sorry, I'm being completely rude, would you like another drink? Something to read maybe?"

"I rather want to know what you're reading." He chuckled.

Her face dropped as her eyes widened even further and fell to the screen and then back up to him, "I… It's nothing interesting, just some fashion article."

"Really? So fashion articles can make you blush like that?" He asked.

"Blush like what? I'm reading an article Robin and it's hot in here."

"Is it?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at him, but she didn't look quite as menacing wearing her glasses, it just made her look adorable. She was obviously hiding something on her laptop, something she didn't want him to read. "I'm going to get a top up." She stated. Standing up and placing her laptop down in her seat, partially closing the lid. "Want one?"

"Sure." He stood up and when he was certain that she had left, he wandered over to her chair and glanced down at the laptop. Cautiously he lifted the lid and scanned his eyes over the passage, 'how to reach a better orgasm'. Oh, so that's what she was reading, interest got the better of him as he opened it more as began reading the segment.

 _1: Foreplay is your friend, don't rush it, take it slow, enjoy each other and take time to get properly in the mood. The more you want it, the stronger it will be._

 _2: Don't be afraid to try new positions, work out what is best for both you and your partner. If you are used to the same positions, mix it up a bit, try something different. (See page 87)_

 _3: Vibrators = Intense pleasure, they aren't just for going solo, try introducing them..._

"Robin do you want red or white?" Regina's voice sounded from the kitchen.

He quickly lowered the lid and made his way into the kitchen. She was clearly proofreading the love and sex section of her magazine and that was what made her uncomfortable. "So was it interesting?"

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him, placing a large shot glass back down and picking up a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

"The article."

The glasses dropped from her hand and shattered on the ground, "oh god." She shook her head, placed the wine on the side and bent down, where she began to collect the pieces of glass.

He had to resist the urge not to laugh and bent down to help her, "are you okay?"

"Hmm." She nodded, not meeting his eye.

"That must have been some fashion article to make you respond like that." He chuckled as she found a dustpan and brush and began to sweep up the fragments of glass from the ground.

"Fashion article?"

"Hmm, you said that it was a fashion article didn't you?"

"Yes, yes it was." She nodded. Then she let out a slight gasp and pulled her hand back quickly, shaking it somewhat.

"Did you cut it?" He asked, grasping her hand and looking at the deep cut on her palm, which was beginning to ooze with blood. "Stand up."

"It's nothing." She winced making to pull her hand back, only for him to hold onto it.

"Come on." He helped her up off the ground and led her over to a stool that surrounded the breakfast bar. He gestured to the seat with his eyes and she shook her head. "Now, sit down before you pass out."

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

He gave her another look and she rolled her eyes before sitting down. He laid her hand on the counter and looked at it, "it's quite deep."

"Robin, it's fine." She winced as she moved it slightly, "stop fussing."

"Regina shut up while I assess the extent of the wound."

"What are you, a doctor?" She scoffed.

Robin chuckled and found a clean cloth on the work surface, he ran it under the water and came back over to her, dabbing her wound carefully. She pulled back when the cloth touched her, then stilled, allowing him to assist with her injury. She was looking down at her hand and he wondered what she was thinking. Was it his fault that she had hurt herself? He had only been trying to make her blush, not drop the glasses and cut herself. "First aid kit?"

"Top cupboard." She nodded gesturing in the direction of the correct cupboard. Robin grabbed the box and flicked it open, finding some gauze, he laid it over the now cleaned wound, before wrapping a bandage around it and tucking the edge in.

"There." He grinned, "you really are clumsy." He stated, not letting go of her hand, simply brushing his fingers over her wrist.

"I know; is all the glass up of the floor?" She asked, moving her eye to his and swallowing heavily. "I don't want Lenny standing in it."

"Yes." He nodded, rubbing her arm slowly, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I need to get back to reading, I only have the rest of this article to go."

"Should I leave?"

"No." She stated quickly, something which surprised him, she sighed and he felt the awkwardness coming from her again. It was what he thought, she was scared of letting anyone in, but she quite clearly wanted to, he knew she did, he heard what she had said earlier that day in the office, so at least he knew he wasn't fighting a losing battle.

"Okay." He grinned; his eyes moving down from her eyes, to her lips, he really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if that was pushing it too far, what if she freaked out even more and pushed him away? He couldn't bare it if that were to happen. Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer to her, his hand coming to her cheek; to his delight, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Now was the moment, it was the right time, time for their first kiss; their first actual kiss which hadn't come about by plain accident or not been on the lips. He closed his own eyes, as she moved closer, so did he and he was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by a loud meowing noise.

Regina opened her eyes and turned to see Lenny, standing up, she scooped him into her arms, kissing his nose before carrying the bottle of wine into the lounge, leaving him awkwardly stood in her kitchen. They had come so close, so close to having their first kiss, to feeling the other's lips against theirs, to taste one another properly. He sighed and shook his head, that was just like Regina, she had been caught up in the moment and as soon as the moment had been broken it was over, finished, done, there was no going back, this was something which really frustrated him. If he was this hot and bothered after one day, what the hell would he be like once he got to know her better?

When he came back into the lounge, Regina was looking suspiciously at her laptop and turned to look at him eyes narrowed, "did you touch that?" She asked.

"What? No." Lies. Shit he was in trouble.

"Well that's odd, because it's closed and I left it propped open." She accused.

He looked at the laptop and it was indeed closed, he hadn't closed it, why was it closed? "Cat?" He suggested, anything to get him out of the mess he had landed himself in.

"You read it didn't you."

"Kinda yeah."

She rolled her eyes, "that is invading my privacy."

"It was an interesting article if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really no." She picked up the computer and flopped into the chair with a sigh. "I can't believe you would do something like that Robin, I trusted you." She was biting her bottom lip as she looked at him, it trembled and he thought that he had genuinely upset her by looking at her article. He all of a sudden felt a wave of guilt was over him; however, this was short lived as she burst out into laughter. "Oh my god! Sorry, the look on your face was too funny." She shook her head, had she been baiting him for a reaction? Had she known that he had read it all along? "Did you learn anything useful?" She asked, casting him a wicked smirk.

Wow, okay, this was a new side to her, one she hadn't really allowed him to see before and it was intriguing, she had so many character traits it was hard to keep track and he found that he loved each one as much as the last. The glint in her eyes was driving him crazy and he literally had to cling onto the wine glass in his hand, trying to ground himself, anchor himself to something to stop himself from doing something he would regret, for instance suggesting that they try out some of the methods; however he knew that doing something like that would most likely ruin anything they might have in the future and he wasn't going to do that.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked. How much had she had to drink? Maybe she's had a tipple of something whist she'd been in the kitchen, something to help her calm her nerves, loosen her up; if that were the case, then it had worked tremendously well. "Seriously though Robin, I like to get readers feedback on my magazine, care to provide me with some?"

He didn't know if that was a terrible euphemism or what, but what he did know was that if the Regina he had got to know throughout the day knew she was acting like this, she would probably have locked herself up. Clearly she didn't handle alcohol very well, the effects had kicked in and she was giddy. "Regina, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, opening the laptop and begging to read again. Okay, now he was confused, was she drunk, was she just a little tipsy? What was going on? "Sorry, I just wanted to tease you." She grinned, looking at him over the rim of her glasses. The alcohol she had consumed had clearly just taken the edge of and allowed her to relax a bit more, but as far as he was concerned she was still somewhat sober.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," she shook her head, "if I was you'd know about it." The seriousness in her voice had returned as her eyes were trained on the screen in front of her. "I very rarely allow myself to get drunk, because I would be an embarrassment, trust me."

He was intrigued, she was an extremely complex person. He continued to watch her as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He felt slightly awkward just sitting in her lounge, he'd had a book in the car so was pretending to read that, but it wasn't keeping his attention for long, she was too distracting.

Then just when he was about to actually turn back to his book and away from her, she spoke up, still continuing to look at the screen, "are you just going to sit there and watch me all night?"

"Sorry." He chuckled, was there any way to make this a little less awkward? The fact that he now knew what she was reading made him feel weird, not because he didn't like sex, no it was just bringing too many thoughts into his head, like what it would be like making love to Regina, having her call his name when she orgasmed, what it would be like to touch her and kiss her. Then a whole new image popped into his mind, Regina with her stomach rounded carrying his child. Where the hell had that come from?! He hadn't really thought about having children, but here he was after knowing a woman for one day and he was already imagining her being the mother to his kids! What was going on inside his head?! "Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, "yes, of course; it's just up the stairs and to the left."

"Okay thanks." He nodded and quickly stood up, he needed to do something to calm down, he was going crazy, absolutely crazy. Once he reached the bathroom he looked in the mirror and shook his head, wow what that woman could do to him, she didn't even have to do anything in particular and he was wishing that he could be with her always. He turned on the cold tap, wanting to splash the water over his face; he was willing to try everything he could to cool down. However, the waterfall tap she had installed in the bathroom shot the water forward and soaked his crotch, giving him a massive wet patch. "Shit! Bollocks!"

"Robin?" he heard light knocking on the door, "are you alright?"

Shit, what the hell was he going to do now? He looked like he'd peed himself, he couldn't let her see him like that, how embarrassing, "yeah I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm." Fuck, this was bad, so bad, maybe she'd laugh it off, or maybe she would just be weirded out; shaking his head he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dallied his best friend, Will, he'd know what to do. "Will."

"Robin, what can I do for ya?"

"I am in deep shit."

"Why? What have you done and since when is it you asking me for help?" Will laughed on the other side of the phone.

"I'm serious Will, it's not funny!" Why wasn't his best friend more supportive? He was never very sympathetic.

"Okay, I'm not laughing, what happened?"

"Where are you right now?" Robin asked.

"Home, why?"

"I need help, quick."

"Mate are you alright?"

"How fast can you get to 108 Mifflin Street?"

"Why?"

"Will!"

"About five minutes in the car, why?"

"I need spare pants, slacks."

"What? Oh mate, you didn't, you know…"

"Eww no! Will! The tap sprayed water on me."

"Wait where are you?"

"I told you 108 Mifflin Street."

"Why? Oh my god, are you at a woman's house?"

"Yes," he sighed shaking his head, why did Will ask so many questions.

"Mate."

"Will I am really serious right now."

"How am I supposed to get pants to you?"

"Bring them and throw them up to me."

"Oh, right, I'm coming."

Will cut the phone off and Robin shook his head, oh god, now she was going to wonder why he was taking so long in the bathroom. Those bloody taps were so annoying, the amount of times he had used taps that were similar and ended up covered in water.

"Robin?" Regina's voice sounded from outside.

"Sorry, I'm just taking a call."

"Did the tap explode?"

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows, how would she know.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot I'd been using the en-suit because the tap was dodgy." He closed his eyes and shook his head, before opening to door and looking at her; she briefly looked down, before back up to his face and laughing, "Oops, sorry."

He couldn't help but laugh with her, it was quite funny really, but not when it had just happened, "I think you should get that fixed."

"Hmm." She nodded. "I'm finished proof reading, so, do you want to watch a movie or something? Unless you have to get home?"

"No, a movie sounds good."

"Okay then," she smiled, "what sort of movies do you like?" She asked as they wandered back downstairs and she headed into the kitchen grabbing some popcorn out of a cupboard and placing it on the stove, waiting for the kernels to turn into the sweet treat.

"Any." He shrugged.

"Fancy a horror film?" She asked, casting him a wicked smirk, "I want to hear you scream." She whispered seductively in his ear, that was definitely an innuendo.

"Sure, but milady, I think it maybe you doing the screaming."

"We'll see."

* * *

Robin rang Will to tell him not to bother with the spare pants, because he had borrowed Regina's hair dryer. And an hour later they were both sat on the couch; slowly they had found themselves moving closer and closer to one another and before long, Robin had his arm wrapped around her and she was leaning into him, her hand on his leg and her head on his shoulder. He lightly stroked her upper arm with his fingers and mused that he could get used to this, used to sitting with her on the couch and simply watching a film. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, as she brought her legs up underneath her as if it was so natural, as if they were so natural.

They were watching the horror film 'The Babadook', a psychological thriller about a woman and her son, grieving after the death of a husband and father. He watched as her eyes went wide, watching the events on the screen unfold, the hand on his knee tightened and she shuffled even closer to him, "oh god, she's going to kill the dog isn't she." She whispered, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Probably." Robin nodded, holding her close; she felt so small curled up in his arms, as though she belonged there.

"Oh poor thing." One hand came up to cover her eyes, as she peered through a gap in her fingers. She let out a small noise as the woman did indeed do what she had predicted and Robin shook his head. Neither of them had made much noise throughout the film, she had flinched now and then, he knew it was one of those horror films that was meant to mess with your head, using intensified sound and shadows to creep people out. Yet this film unlike others he had seen, had an emotional side, dealing with loss; this brought a thought to him, although he had only just met Regina, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"Scared yet?"

"No, I'm not."

"She's in the dark a lot this woman isn't she." He stated, referring to her phobia which he had discovered earlier that day.

"Shut up." She smacked him lightly. "Oh god, she's going after the kid."

"She won't kill her son."

"How do you know?" she asked, glancing up at him briefly, before turning back to the screen.

"Because it would be a pointless film if she did."

"True." She nodded. Robin watched her watch the film, the way her pupils dilated when she was scared, her grip on him tightening as though she needed reassurance that he was still there with her. The thing was though, she seemed to thrive of fear, like it, yet at the same time, she didn't; he guessed that's how everyone was with horror movies, but she fascinated him.

The film was progressing and just as something was about to happen, the lamp and television flickered off and they were plunged into darkness, Regina screamed and grabbed onto him. He had to say that he was rather startled by it as well; he held onto her, before scrambling for his phone and flicking on the torch. She was curled up in a ball, her face buried into his shirt. "What happened?" She asked, pulling back slightly.

"It's probably just your fuse box." He stated, making to stand up.

"Stop! Where are you going?" She questioned, he knew that she was scared, even through the darkness he could see the fear on her face.

"I'm just going to check out your fuse box, don't worry I'll be back."

"No, you can't leave me alone." She cried.

He shook his head, here was the vulnerable Regina again, the scared Regina and she was right, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to leave her alone, "come on." He took her hand and she grabbed onto his arm, with her other. "You screamed." He chuckled, hoping to get her to provide him with a sassy comeback.

"Shut it Locksley, I know you were scared too." She nudged him.

"I didn't scream." He responded, nudging her back. Glancing at her, he saw her screw up her face and stick her tongue out at him, causing him to let out a loud laugh.

"Oh yes, because you're the big macho man." She taunted, "the macho man who wets his pants."

"That was water and you know it."

"Hmm, you said it was water." She rose her eyebrows at him, "but maybe that was just an excuse, maybe you just couldn't hold it." She grinned, challenging him.

"Low blow." He smirked, "but everyone knows that, although waterfall taps might look fancy, they are shit."

"Totally shit," she agreed, "all my guests end up with a wet patch." She sniggered, "that sounded so bad."

"That it did; okay so fuse box?"

"Garage." She nodded, her grip on his arm tightening.

"Scared of the garage Miss Mills?"

"No, seriously Robin, you know what it is I'm afraid of, so stop screwing with me."

They made their way into the garage, shining the torch at the walls, looking for the fuse box; there was a squeaking noise and Robin jumped out of his skin, letting out a low scream. When turning to look at Regina, he saw a massive smile on her face. "What?"

"You screamed."

"That wasn't a scream."

"Uh, yes it was."

"It was more like a manly yell."

"Whatever, scared of mice Locksley?"

"Mice?" He asked, his voice raising an octave, shit, he hated mice, or rats, it was the tails, the tails creeped him out. Now she had the upper hand, great, "you have mice?"

"Of course." She smirked and he knew his eyes had gone wide.

"What?" he whispered. Then she bent down to pick something up off the floor, "whoa, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Picking up the mouse, say hello." Then she chucked something at him, something fury and this time he properly screamed. "Oh my god, that was not a manly scream." She laughed, nearly doubling over in laughter.

"Did you just throw a fucking mouse at me?" He asked, staring at her in shock.

"Yes," she moved over and picked it up again, he shone the torch on her hands and let out a loud sigh, "seriously, scared of a cat toy?" She asked.

In her hand was a fluffy toy mouse, obviously belonging to Lenny, now he felt like a complete idiot and he could tell that she was loving it. He had been surprised when he thought she had thrown a living creature, he knew that she loved animals and would never harm one. "Oh my god."

She squeaked the toy in her hand and they heard a little bell, as Lenny ran into the garage and sat at her feet. She chuckled as she dropped it for him, he picked it up and carried it back into the house. "You're scared of mice."

"No."

"Um, yes, you should have seen your reaction," she smirked before impersonating him, "'did you just throw a fucking mouse at me?'"

"I do not sound like that." He protested, smiling at her nonetheless, she had virtually forgotten about her own fear and replaced it with the need to taunt him.

"You so did," she giggled, finding the fuse box on the wall, "okay, so what do we do?"

"Look for a switch that's in the opposite direction to the others." He stated, moving his phone so the light shone on the box, "I think it's this one."

"Oh god, don't get electrocuted."

"Haha very funny." He shook his head.

"I don't think you'd be able to pull off the hairstyle that goes with it." she chuckled.

"Do you want to flick the switch?"

"No, I think I'm good." She was biting her bottom lip again, oh god, that was such a turn on, that one gesture stirred something inside of him, something inside that made him want to reach out and grab her before kissing her senseless.

Shaking his head, he put those thoughts aside and flicked the switch, the lights in the kitchen flickered on and they could see each other more clearly again. "Told you."

"Thank god, let's get out of here, I want to see what happens to the boy," with that she hurried back into the house, leaving him stood there shaking his head, that woman.

* * *

The film came to an end and he found himself wishing that it could have gone on forever, because with the end of the film, came his cue to leave. He wanted to stay up all night, just talking to her, enjoying her company, but he knew that would never happen; he had to go home, alone, to his empty house.

She let out a sigh and stood up, flicking the television off, she turned to look at him, "tonight was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We should do it again some time." She averted her eyes from his and began messing with the tassel on her jumper.

"Definitely. I should be going; I have work tomorrow." He admitted grudgingly standing up himself.

"So do I." She agreed "I really did enjoy this." She looked back up at him and the intensity of her stare drew him in. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to her, he wanted to kiss her, really wanted to.

"Do you think maybe I could have your phone number now?" He asked hopefully.

She chuckled and nodded, "sure." She took his phone from him and typed her number in before slipping it back into his pocket.

He knew that he probably had a cheesy smile on his face, shaking his head, he leant in a kissed her cheek, "goodnight Regina." He quipped, turning to leave.

"I'll walk you out." She hurried, catching up with him as she walked him to the door, "thank you." She smiled, "for suggesting this."

"It was the best suggestion I ever made." He grinned, his hand coming to her cheek as he stroked it lightly. He wanted to kiss her, but the thing was, he kinda wanted her to take the plunge and kiss him first, if he had to wait for her to come around to that idea then he would, but for now, he was just going to have to be patient with her. Smiling at her, he dropped his hand and turned to walk away, he looked back and waved before getting in his car and driving home. If he had to wait his whole life for that woman, forgetting all others, then he would, gladly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, love to all. xxx**


	5. Dating disaster

Two weeks had gone by and Robin and Regina had seen very little of one another, they had both been incredibly busy with work, but just because they hadn't seen each other, didn't mean that they weren't constantly thinking about one another. They had shared a couple of texts back and forth; Regina had built her walls back up following their movie date, she hadn't purposefully done it, it had just sort of happened that way. At that precise moment, she was sat in her office, staring at her computer screen, with her glasses resting on the end of her nose. She had the sort of look on her face that to those who knew her, meant that she wasn't to be disturbed, under any circumstance.

She brought her thumb to her mouth as she subconsciously bit her perfectly manicured red nail, it was a nervous habit that she had and her mother had told her a multitude of times that she really need to stop it. With that in mind, she dropped her hand and decided she was going to tap her nails on the glass surface of her desk.

Tink came to the door and looked at Regina, she rolled her eyes before pushing it open, "what's got you in such a mood?"

Regina looked up and scowled at her friend, "why does something have to put me in this mood?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a sufferer of the resting bitch face." Tink chuckled, placing a coffee down on her desk.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, many people told her that she had that, and she was slightly put off by it, did she really look miserable all the time? She tried, well at least she didn't mean to look so grumpy, it was just the way her face was, there was nothing she could do about it, she could hardly mentally tell herself to smile all the time could she?

"I'm messing, god Gina chill would you."

"Sorry," she sighed, moving her glasses off her face and placing them down on the desk.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me, I'm your bestie aren't I?"

"Yes, Katrina, you are," she chuckled.

"You're stressing, why?"

"Masquerade ball."

"Why? You throw it every year, why are you worrying?" Tink furrowed her eyebrows.

Regina sighed, she wasn't worrying about the ball itself, that was going to be fine, amazing actually, it was her favourite social occasion of the year, being able to dress up in fancy dresses, with masks and everything, it was magical; this year she was worrying about inviting a certain someone, she really wanted him to come with her, he was invited anyway due to his connection with the company, but she really wanted him to come with her. The thing was, she didn't know if she had blown it, she had been so busy lately that she was worried that she might have come off slightly hostile in her texts to him. What if he'd gone off her, didn't like her anymore; not to mention the fact that everyone had a plus one, what if he brought someone, what if he brought a woman?

"Oh I get it; you want to invite lover boy to come with you to the ball."

"He's already invited Tink and he isn't my lover boy, we haven't even kissed."

"Oh you are shocking at this girl."

"I know," she shook her head and buried it in her hands, "I don't know how to do any of this."

"Why, you never gone out and got what you wanted before?"

"Not when what I wanted was a guy no." She sighed, she had never been that sort of person, she had wanted to be, wanted to be the sort that could just go up to a guy and tell him that he was hers, but she wasn't, she wasn't that forward and didn't know if she could be.

"Okay, so why don't you just send him a text, 'Dear Robin, I would like to snog the pants off you and would love it if you could hitch your ass to mine for the masquerade ball, hell, I might even let you take a peek under my mask, because god knows I want to see under yours. Love Regina.'"

"Wow, Tink, that is a new low," Regina shook her head at her friend, "even for you that is really something."

"I like to impress," she chuckled, moving over to Regina's window and looking out.

Regina sighed, Tink was right, not that she would go about it in that way whatsoever, but she really needed to stop hiding and ask him, but if he wanted her shouldn't he be the one doing the asking? Oh god it was too much to deal with. "Okay, so for reals now, what do I write in this text?." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and took her iPhone from the top draw. She'd never had to do it before, ask a guy out, mind you she still hadn't given him the other date she had agreed to, one thing she knew was that she couldn't be worse at asking someone out than he was, he was diabolical, and cute and dreamy and he was just perfect. The ways his eyes had looked at her expectantly and he had caressed her cheek and, oh Regina think, you have a task to do for fuck sake, she needed to pull herself together.

"Something tells me you don't have to send him a text." Tink chuckled.

"What? Why?" Regina's eyes went wide as she turned to look at her friend who was simply grinning, like a Cheshire cat, out of the window. "Tink!"

"He's there, getting out of his Limo."

"What!" She stood up and hurried over to Tink, looking out of the window and seeing Robin talk to his driver briefly before he turned and walked towards her building. She so wasn't ready for this, she wasn't mentally prepared, what did she look like? Did she look okay? Was she a mess? "No, stop him, tell him I'm ill, make something up, please. I'm on a conference call, I'm talking to my mother, anything!" She hurried into the bathroom and Tink shook her head.

"Get a grip!" she grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "you are a hot, sexy, single woman, now stop acting like a teenager who's too scared to ask her date to prom!"

"I'm not scared to ask my date to prom! It's not prom anyway, and if I want to ask him, I'll ask him!"

"Good."

"Good." She nodded, pulling back to the bathroom, "just not right now." She locked the door and looked in the mirror, oh no, she grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the mark she hadn't even noticed was staining the front of her top, why was she so bloody clumsy? Maybe she had a medical condition that she didn't know about, something that made her spill everything she touched. Today it seemed that she had jam on her blouse, although she hadn't been anywhere near jam, so it was near impossible. The rest of her looked okay and her shirt was red anyway, she quickly fastened a few buttons on her blazer to cover it.

"Get you butt out here!" Tink shouted, before she went quiet and Regina could hear voices, she moved towards the door and plastered her ear against it, listening.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Regina," he chuckled. It was Robin, she knew it was, what was Tink going to say? Oh no, this was a bad plan, why had she decided to hide in the bathroom, because it was going to look like she was purposely hiding in the bathroom from him, which she was, but that wasn't the point was it?

"Oh, Regina," seriously what was Tink doing? She knew he was here to see her, who else would he be here to see?

"This is her office isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, hmm, you want to see Regina?"

"Yes if it's not too much trouble." He laughed.

"Umm, urh…"

"Is she in today? The receptionist said she was."

"Urm, she', uh…"

Oh bloody hell, this wasn't going well, she was going to kill Tink for this; she knew what she was doing, she was forcing her to go out there and do it herself before she got any more embarrassing. She bit down on the inside of her cheek before biting the bullet. "I'm here," Regina pushed the door open and rolled her eyes at her friend, before looking across at Robin. "Hello, you want to speak to me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, casting her a warm smile, she reciprocated briefly, before turning to Tink and giving her a trying look.

"I'm just gonna go and, um, do that thing, that you wanted me to do."

"Yes, you go do that," she scoffed before moving to sit back behind her desk, gesturing to the chair that sat in front of it in case it was needed for consultations, well that was its proper use, Tink liked to call it her chair because she was the only one that ever really sat in it, mainly to catch up on gossip, or fill Regina in.

"Yes, I'll go do that now for you, forthwith," Tink just stood behind Robin floundering her arms, gesturing again about how hot he was.

"Tink just leave," Regina huffed.

"I'm going okay, jeez."

Regina cast her a look that warned her not to test her further and she scampered out of the door, closing it behind her. Then she looked through the glass and pretended that she was locked in a passionate embrace, wrapping her arms around herself. Regina had to dig her nails into her leg to stop herself from laughing, her timing wasn't great, she was trying to be serious, she had to tear her eyes away from the window and looked down at her desk, before back up to Robin. "So, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "how are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She assured, he looked fine, no, so much, much better than fine, in fact he looked amazing, his blue suit was perfectly coordinated with his eyes and his white shirt was crisp, with no jam stains to be seen. She looked down at herself and adjusted her jacket again consciously, why was she so messy?! She looked up at him and he was grinning at her, "how about you?"

"I'm good yeah, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

"It's been two weeks," she pointed out, trying to be casual. The thing was that she shared the same opinion as him, she had missed him as well, missed seeing his dimpled smile, staring into his blue pools and getting lost in them, she had just missed him.

"Hmm, I'm well aware of that." He grinned.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you didn't just come here to tell me how much you were missing me." She taunted, crossing her ankles and pointing her heels as she ran one leg over the other and cast him a small smile.

"No, I came about your masquerade ball."

"Hmm," she picked up her glasses and found herself placing the end of one of the temples in her mouth, then she realised she was doing it and quickly placed them back down, how awkward. So this right now might be the moment that she had been waiting for, maybe she wouldn't have to ask him, hopefully he'd beat her to it and ask her. "What about it?"

"I was just checking that I still had that plus one."

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "bringing anyone nice?" She asked looking straight at him.

"Oh, yes, well, I'm bringing someone very special to me."

"Oh, good," she was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she was nearly drawing blood. "I'm glad."

"How about you? Are you taking someone?"

"No, I don't think I am," she shook her head, maybe he wasn't going to invite her, he obviously had found someone else to take, had she missed her chance because she was too darn stupid to take the plunge? "is that it?"

"Hmm, well I wanted to know if I can call in my offer of a date?"

"Today?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. She really wanted to, but she looked a mess and she had a meeting at two forty-five.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I can't today." She sighed, his face immediately fell and she felt guilty, "I have a meeting this afternoon."

"Oh," he nodded, "so can I take you to dinner tonight? Maybe?"

Regina thought about it, she wasn't doing anything tonight, she didn't have any plans, unless curling up on the sofa with Lenny and eating a meal for one, whilst watching Dancing with the Stars counted as plans. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "that would be nice."

"Yeah?" The excitement was back on his face and he looked adorable, she couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Yes, I will go for dinner with you." She chuckled.

"What time can I pick you up?"

"Hmm, say eight? My place?"

"I think I can do that," he grinned standing up, "I have to go, I was actually on my way to a meeting of my own, but was passing your building, so I couldn't resist."

Regina stood to see him out and walked around the front of her desk, he looked at her and chuckled, "what?" She asked, looking down and shaking her head, "oh no."

"I'll pick you up tonight clumsy." He laughed, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Looking forward to it," she smiled, walking him to the door when he was out of sight down the corridor she shut the door and literally growled, for fuck sake, she took off her jacket and began working on the buttons on her shirt; why had she stood up, why? She walked to the spare wardrobe where she might as well keep all her clothes with the amount she went through and took out a clean blouse, before retreating into the bathroom and changing it.

Just at that moment Tink walked in, "whoa you go girl, quickie in the bathroom."

"Yes Tink because normal people do that." She scoffed, finishing her buttons.

"Did you really?!"

"No! Of course not!" She glared at her, "it's called sarcasm, I think I'm a little more refined than having sex at work."

"Hmm, but you're not refined enough to not spill your breakfast down you."

"You could have told me, thanks a lot; he probably thinks I'm a total slob, again." She rolled her eyes. Then she remembered that she had a date and a smile came upon her face.

"What's got you grinning like a cat that's got the cream?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, still smiling as she rose her eyebrows at her friend.

"Did he ask you? Did you ask him? Are you going to the masquerade together?"

"No," she sighed, she had forgotten about that, he was taking someone very special, oh my god, what if she was the other woman? She couldn't be someone's other woman, that was horrible; no, she was being stupid, he had told her that he was single and in no way married. Why was her brain so proactive? "Seems that he's going with someone else."

"Oh," Tink screwed up her nose, "why?"

"I don't know," Regina snapped, "he said he was bringing someone special."

"Why were you smiling then?"

"I have a date tonight." She grinned.

"Yes! I knew it, I should be renamed the match maker."

"Why?" Regina shrugged, leaving the bathroom and grabbed her coffee, which was now cold, how convenient.

"I got you together."

"Um, no, you didn't, I don't know how in any way, shape or form you could take credit for Robin and I."

"Okay, so I wasn't the one who literally shoved you together, but, I planted the first seed."

"I'm intrigued now at how you are going to explain this one to me," she set off out of the door in search of coffee, with Tink hot on her heels, "I'm listening, do tell."

"Well, I was the one who told you that you needed a man, that you needed sex."

"Shushhh," Regina scolded, looking around cautiously as some of her employees looked up at them and she simply grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her along with her.

"What? You have the man, now all you need is the sex."

"That is not going to happen."

"Why not, three date rule."

"What's that?" Regina asked, her eyes going wide, was there something she didn't know about, some sort of dating secret that she hadn't been told? Technically she and Robin had three dates, there was the one in the lift, but she wasn't counting that as a date, the business lunch, the movie date and tonight's, that would be three, what did that mean exactly? She had a feeling that Tink was about to tell her.

"Sex on the third date."

"Um no," she shook her head, "it's not going to happen, I'm sorry, I can't just sleep with someone like that."

"Chill your beans, just give him a hand job."

Regina's mouth literally fell open, had she really been out of the dating circle that long? Is this what it had come to, or was it her friend trying to make her look like a complete idiot. "You must be joking, you're screwing with me aren't you? Well, it's not funny."

"Oh Regina, I really need to educate you."

"Are you telling me that you sleep with people after three dates?"

"I sleep with people after one…"

"Katrina!"

"Joke! It was a joke, god Gina, I don't really," she shook her head, before adding, "not often anyways."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, before coming to the cafeteria, "remind me why I am friends with you again."

"Because you love me and you can't live without me?"

"Hmm," Regina laughed as she ordered her coffee. She knew that Tink might be joking, but it was partially the truth, Tink did so much for her, she was her best friend and although at time she could be infuriating, life without her would be a hell of a lot duller.

"So this date then, where's he taking you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I there anything you do know?"

"He's picking me up from my place at eight, that's all I know."

"Well, if you want my advice…"

"No thanks."

"It's helpful advice this time, I swear."

"Okay, shoot."

"Three words, little black dress."

* * *

Once she was home, she kicked off her heels, flinging her bag down on the console table in the hall. She flicked the switch, illuminating her house and hurried into the kitchen; she had precisely an hour and a half to get ready for tonight and she had so much to do. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a can of cat food and Lenny's bowl, "Lenny, I'm home." She called, beginning to spoon his food into his bowl.

Why was she so stressed? Regina and stress did not mix very well, at all, maybe it was nerves, she didn't know what it was. Tink had gotten her all flustered after telling her about the three-date rule, surely Robin wouldn't expect anything from her, they hadn't even kissed for Christ's sake, never mind thought about having sex with one another. Okay, so that might have been a slight lie, she had thought about sex with Robin, quite a few times, not even just thought about it though, she had actually had dreams about the two of them together, intense dreams of what Robin would do to her, how he would make her feel. She couldn't vouch for him though, she didn't know if he had been having similar dreams, he probably hadn't, or maybe he had, how would she know? It wasn't like she was brave enough to ask him, she was sure that it was something that Tink would do, should she be in a similar position, but no, Regina would not have the guts, unless she was drunk, which was not happening.

She was roused from her thoughts when she felt something soft rub against her leg, and heard the tell-tale purring of her cat. She bent down and fussed him, "hello baby, mommy has a date tonight, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you alone." She sighed, placing his bowl down on the floor. Was it weird that her cat was like a child to her? Probably, but she didn't care. She stood back up and grabbed a bottle of wine with a glass, before she moved past Lenny and hurried up the stairs, she needed a shower before she could even think about getting ready.

She turned on the water and stripped off her clothes, before slipping in, the hot water cascaded down her back and she tilted her head back allowing the water to sooth her. Slowly she traced her fingertips down her body, circling her hips as she shut her eyes, she was about to go lower when she opened them and realised that she didn't have time for that right now. She had found that she had pleasured herself a couple of times with thoughts of Robin, but now wasn't going to be one of them, not when she had to sit opposite him at a restaurant, she wouldn't be able to look at him without thinking about what she had done hours earlier. She took a shuddery breath and rubbed her legs together, now she was in the mood though and that was really annoying, maybe she could just quickly, no, she needed to stop it.

She reached out and grabbed her shampoo and rubbed it into her scalp, she only imagined Robin's hands tousling her hair and now she was really regretting the decision to have a shower, she was too sexually frustrated to do it, too turned on. She quickly washed her body, before rinsing her hair and stepping out; what was wrong with her? She needed to pull herself together and concentrate on getting ready, because now she only had one hour and that was nothing.

Regina glugged down some of her wine, before she hurried over to her walk-in wardrobe and rushed inside, she didn't know what she was going to wear, Tink had told her little black dress, so she was going to go with that, but she had many little black dresses and all of them were different in some way. She had a tight one that met her knee and was held up by spaghetti straps; she had one with a skirt that flared out and had long fitted sleeves, she had too many! Then she spotted the perfect one and a smile came onto her face, yes, that one would do. It was a tight black number which finished just below her knees and revealed her shoulders; it was secured by a thick band that went straight across the front, meaning that she wasn't showing any cleavage, however there was a split up the leg which ended at her upper thigh.

She took the dress from the rail and hurried back into her room, she still had to do her hair and makeup, she wanted to knock Robin's socks off, hopefully she would. She dried her hair in extra quick time before grabbing her curling iron and making sure that her hair was perfectly curled. She was running late and she knew it, her darn meeting earlier had run over, putting her whole day off course. It took her a good twenty minutes to curl her hair, and she quickly bunched it to one side before pinning it like that. Next came the makeup, she applied a light covering of foundation and contorted, before having a debate over the colour of lipstick, if she went for red did that scream sex? But if she went for nude, did that suggest something else? What was wrong with her? Okay, she was just going to go for it, she grabbed the red and quickly ran it over her lips before she could change her mind.

Just as she picked up her eye shadow brush to finish off, she heard the doorbell go, oh god, he was early! Why was he early? She walked over to her window and opened it before dropping to hide below the window, she didn't want him to see her yet, "Robin let yourself in." She shouted.

"Regina?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, she hadn't been expecting to hear that voice, she shot up and looked out of the window, "mother!"

"Regina darling."

She laughed nervously, "hi, um… urh… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, I thought that maybe you might want some company."

"I, um, yeah, sure come in." She closed the window, "fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered to herself, why was her mother's timing so incredibly wrong? She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, she just needed to stay calm, it was all going to be alright, it wasn't as though the guy she desperately wanted to be with was coming to pick her up in, oh five minutes! She let out a frustrated growl; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She slipped her robe from her shoulders and pulled her dress on, zipping it up, before grabbing her robe once again and tying it around her, her mother would surely have a mini heart attack if she saw what she was wearing. She drank the rest of her second glass of wine, before she hurried downstairs and almost bumped straight into her, "mom, hi!" She grinned, hugging her.

"Regina, why is your door unlocked, it isn't safe to leave it unlocked." Cora gushed, shaking her head, "anyone could open that door and steal from you, or even worse hurt you."

"Mom, calm down, come and sit in the living room." She led her in and gestured to the couch, what was she supposed to do, she could hardly say, 'mother, would you mind leaving as I am about to go on a really hot date, with a guy I have been fantasising about for the past two weeks?' could she? So, she settled for, "would you like something to drink?"

Cora looked up at her daughter and narrowed her eyes, "are you going out?"

"Me? No," she shook her head. Why had she just said that? Yes, she was going out! Like at any moment, he would knock on the door to pick her up, she was so stupid, she could kick herself.

"Really? You look very dressed up to not be going anywhere."

Regina sighed, "I was going on a date, but it doesn't matter, I can cancel."

"A date? Oh, my goodness, have you finally found someone?"

"I think so," she nodded, smiling briefly before shrugging her shoulders, "but it's fine, I'll call him and tell him that…"

"No dear, I'll leave, I want grandchildren and the sooner you get married, the sooner I'll get them." She stood up, grabbing her purse.

"Mother! I have only known him for two weeks."

"Oh Regina, you never know, he could be your soulmate. Anyway, I'd just come to say that I can go to your masquerade party."

"Oh good."

"Maybe I can meet your man in the process."

"He's not my man mother, he's just…" Regina's eyes went wide as she noticed that the door was open and Robin was stood there, flowers in hand about to knock. "Robin!"

"Hey, it's eight."

"I, yes, I see that… I um…"

"Are you cancelling on me?" He asked solemnly.

She bit her bottom lip, what was she supposed to do, there was her mother, the woman who raised her and had come to see her, or there was this extremely hot sexy guy waiting to take her on a date. She had to decided, "I'm sorry…"

"No of course she isn't." Cora laughed, patting her daughter on the back.

Regina glared at her mother, what was she playing at? She let out a fake laugh before whispering to her mother, "what are you doing?"

"Just go with it," she whispered back, "hello, I'm Cora Mills, Regina's mother."

Regina saw the stunned look on Robin's face as he shuffled slightly, "hi, Robin Locksley." He shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mills."

"Oh dear, call me mom."

Oh no, she did not just say that, how embarrassing was her mother? That actually resulted in a shocked laugh from Robin as Regina looked and him and rolled her eyes. Did she actually just tell Robin to call her mom? That was just plain weird, what was he going to think about that? "haha, very funny mother. She likes to make jokes," Regina stated as she shook her head, "forgive her, I don't think she's altogether there."

"Regina, that's no way to talk about your mother," Cora reprimanded.

"Robin, can you give us a second?"

"Sure," he nodded, the smile not dropping from his face.

Regina went outside with her mother and shut Robin inside, "mother! Oh, my god! If you have scared him off, I'll never forgive you!"

"Ooh so you do like him, good, because he likes you, a lot, I can tell." She grinned, opening her car door.

"You can?" Regina asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Definitely dear, seems you've done well with that one, he's good looking too." She chuckled, "anyway, I'll talk to you later and see you at the party."

"Yes, I'll see you then, bye mom."

"Good night sweetheart."

Regina watched her drive off and let out a loud sigh, her mother meant well, but she was so embarrassing it was untrue. She turned and looked at her house before taking off her robe and opening the door. "Sorry about that," she rolled her eyes, "I didn't know she was coming."

Robin laughed and stood from the couch, before coming over to her, "you look stunning."

"Thank you," she chuckled, "really though, pay no attention to my mother."

"I thought she was quite charming, however, maybe not so much as her daughter."

She felt a blush come to her cheeks as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared into his eyes, oh he was amazing, who was he to talk about her being charming when he was throwing lines like that at her? "well, I'm not exactly ready yet, can you give me five minutes?"

"Sure, take as long as you need."

She smiled at him before she hurried up stair and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. Okay, everything was going to be fine, she just needed to keep calm, it was only a date for christ's sake, nothing was going to go wrong, everything was going to be fine. She quickly applied her eye makeup before nodding, she turned to make sure that the dress looked right in the back, which it did; she took another deep breath before grabbing her five inch black pumps and clutch and making her way back downstairs to him. She just had to play it cool, when she entered the sitting room, he was stood by her fireplace looking at the pictures that were displayed there. "Hey," she grinned, causing him to jump. "Looking at anything interesting?"

"No," he shook his head, "well yes, I was just admiring your photographs."

"Why thank you."

"Who's this?" he asked picking up a picture of a small boy with his arms wrapped around her.

"That, is my god son, Henry," she smiled. "I don't see him anymore."

"Oh, why not? If you don't mind me asking?"

"His mother and I, we had a fall out," she sighed, "anyway, never mind."

"Shame, seems as though you loved him."

"Still do," she nodded, "anyway, are you ready to go?" She asked, she didn't want to talk about Henry right now, or his mother, not after what had happened, after how she had betrayed her.

"Yep, come on then milady," he placed his hand on her lower back. "Let's go."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, they sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to the music in the background; Regina found herself watching Robin as he drove, he was a careful driver and she liked that, she felt safe with him. She fiddled with the hem of her dress and shook her head, "Robin, about earlier."

"What about it?"

She wanted to ask him who his plus one was going to be for the masquerade ball, but chickened out at the last minute, "how long were you stood at my front door before I noticed?"

"Well, I heard your mother say something about grandchildren."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, my mother is inappropriate at times."

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, turning into a carpark and parking the car.

Regina looked out of the window and back to him, "well, I'm impressed."

"I'm glad, I set out to impress." He turned off the engine and hopped out of the car before walking around to her side.

He was taking her to one of the poshest restaurants on the outskirts of the big city and she couldn't stop the massive smile from showing on her face. He opened the door and she took his hand out of instinct, hopping out she moved close to him. "I am so hungry," she chuckled.

"Come on then you," he grinned squeezing her hand, not letting go as they walked into the place.

"Oh wow," she gasped looking around, everything was black and white, it looked so modern with glass bubble lights hanging from the ceiling.

Robin chuckled as they wandered to the seating desk. "good evening sir." The woman smiled, twirling her hair at him. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and held onto Robin tighter, moving closer to him; the woman was trying to flirt with him, that much was obvious. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, it's Locksley, Robin."

"Yeah, table for two?"

"Hmm," he nodded, turning to look at Regina and smiling at her.

The woman led them to their table and once they were sat down passed them their menus, "here's your menus, I'll be back later to take your order," she winked at Robin and had the audacity to narrow her eyes at Regina, before leaving.

"Whoa okay." Regina scoffed, shaking her head.

"What?" Robin asked, finding her hand across the table.

"Did you see that look she just gave me?" She laughed.

"She's just jealous that she doesn't look as hot as you."

"I hardly think that's the case, she quite pretty." Regina shrugged, looking back over to see the blonde woman staring directly at them. She was hit by memories of the past and shook her head.

"Hmm, she might be pretty, but she isn't as pretty as you and totally not my type." He chuckled, running his fingers across her skin.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and a smile played on her lips, "thank you," he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just I'm glad you suggested this."

"Me too."

She simply grinned at him and shook her head as they began to play with their fingers, dancing them together, she let out a little giggle and he looked up at her.

"What?"

The truth was she didn't know why she was laughing, she didn't know whether it was excitement or nerves, maybe it was a mixture of both. She slipped her foot out of her shoe and found it running over his leg as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Tell me that's your foot."

"It's my foot." She laughed, oh god, how was she so giddy? Oh, oh dear, pre-drinks, why had she drunk before she came out. She dropped her foot and slipped it back in her shoe, "sorry."

"Don't be."

The waitress came back over and leant on the table, literally throwing her breasts in Robin's face. Regina was starting to get a little pissed at this woman now, couldn't she tell that she and Robin were on a date? Regina pouted slightly as she ran her fingertips over the empty wine glass on the table and cocked her head at Robin, before pulling a face at the waitress behind her back. "Excuse me? Hello." Regina rolled her eyes, "there are two people at this table."

"Jealous girlfriend?"

"No, I just like to be recognised as a person." She cast her a sickly-sweet smile and Robin laughed at her.

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

Robin and Regina both answered together, with Regina saying no and Robin saying yes. She looked up at him and tilted her head, they both tried again.

"I mean yes."

"No."

"Okay, so orders?"

"I'll have a red wine please." Regina stated.

"Same here, I haven't looked at the menu yet."

"Me neither." She laughed, "can we get back to you?"

"Sure," the woman scoffed, before leaving.

"Geez."

"Shitty service." Robin huffed.

"You can say that again."

The woman came back with their drinks and it all happened so quickly, she placed the wine down on the table, Regina reached out to pick it up and knocked it, spilling it all over the waitress and her white shirt. Regina's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She grabbed her napkin and went to help her, "oh my god! I am so sorry, I am…"

"You bitch."

"Excuse me?" Regina was completely taken aback by that, she hadn't meant to, it was just her, she was clumsy, it wasn't her fault and since when was the waitress supposed to respond like that? She was pretty sure that wasn't what she was supposed to act like, in fact she was just completely unprofessional.

"You did that on purpose, you jealous whore."

"Wow, okay." That was just plain uncalled for.

"Don't talk to her like that." Robin frowned, she could tell that she wasn't the only one who was annoyed.

"I can't help that she's some sort of psycho bitch." The waitress scoffed.

"It was an accident, but now I am kinda wishing it wasn't." Regina was more than annoyed, how dare this woman call her those things, she didn't know her, she didn't know anything about her.

Robin shook his head, "wanna get out of here?"

"Yes please."

Robin grabbed his wallet and chucked some money down for the drinks, "keep the change, you might need it for dry cleaning." He rolled his eyes, taking Regina's hand as they walked out.

Just as they were at the door Regina turned around, "fyi, I am totally his girlfriend." They rushed out laughing and she shook her head, "oh god, that was so bad, so bad."

"As far as dates go, it wasn't good." He agreed.

"And I'm still hungry, I haven't eaten since breakfast." She hadn't had time to eat, her day had been so busy, she had several meetings that all ran over and in the midst of it all she had forgotten the need for lunch, she had just gotten by on coffee.

"Well then we can't have that can we." He shook his head, "what do you want to eat?"

"Anything you can find," she chuckled.

"That gives me leeway," he smirked.

"Are you going to cook for me?" She asked, pulling her lip between her teeth.

"You want to come back to my place?"

She thought about it, they probably shouldn't, but she really wanted to and no, it wasn't for sex, she wasn't ready for that, not yet. She looked at him, "I have a better idea."

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later Robin and Regina were sat on a hill overlooking the bright lights of the city, eating McDonalds. So yeah, the classy element to the date had gone, but whenever she tried to do classy she just messed it up anyway and she loved the fact that he had tried. Regina leant against him as she ate her fries and let out a little laugh.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Nothing," she rolled her eye before carrying on, "trust me to spill something on someone."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "that waitress looked ready to pounce at you."

"More like ready to pounce on you," Regina stated, "I think she wanted to rid you of a few layers, including me."

"Good luck to her with that one, because I wouldn't be giving up on you so easily."

She smiled at him and felt his hand move behind her, allowing her to lean further into him; this was amazing, so much better than sitting in a stuffy restaurant with stuck up waitresses who flirted with your date right in front of you. She placed her empty fry carton down and moved slightly, sitting up so that she was kneeling. Her high heels had been discarded on the walk up the grass covered hill, so she was bare foot; luckily Robin had a blanket in his car and they were now sat upon it.

She couldn't get what Tink had told her earlier out of her head, she kinda wanted to know where he stood on it, because she knew for sure that as much as she might be falling for him, she didn't want to rush things between them, she wanted them to wait, she didn't know if she could do it with someone she didn't love, she wasn't saying that she didn't love Robin, no on the contrary, the foundations for that had already been laid, but she wanted more than just sex, lust alone wasn't enough, she wanted to be making love and if that made her uptight and frigid, then so be it, she just hoped that Robin understood and that he would be okay with that. "Okay, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on," Robin grinned, sipping some of his shake.

"When, do you believe that it's okay for two people to you know, have sex?"

He almost choked on his drink and his eyes went wide, "whoa, Regina."

"What? I was talking to Tink earlier and she said it was the third date and I…"

"I don't expect anything." He shook his head, placing his drink down and running his hands over her arms, "I don't expect anything from you, don't ever feel like that, only you know when you're ready, no one else can determine that."

Perfect answer, she thought, taking a deep breath she shuffled closer to him, tracing his cheek with her hand. They were here, on a hill, surrounded by bright lights shining through the darkness, eating junk food and she couldn't be happier. Robin shuffled so that he too was resting on his knees, his hands were at her waist and they looked into one another's eyes; she decided to bite the bullet and closed the distance between them, attaching her lips to his, her eyes flickered shut as she surrendered to him, allowing her body to press into his as he hugged her to him. She traced his lips with her tongue and he responded in the same way, opening his mouth further ensuring her tongue brushed over his. She had the urge to giggle at the lightheaded feeling the kiss was giving her, but she didn't she just carried on kissing him.

When they broke apart it took her a while to open her eyes, but when she did she saw him simply watching her; she smiled at him, "what?"

"You are so beautiful," he bit his bottom lip and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yes," she nodded. She had never experienced a kiss like that, even when she thought she'd been in love in the past, the feelings she had experienced whilst kissing them has been nothing compared to what she felt kissing Robin.

"Regina, about earlier."

"Which part of earlier?" She laughed, "the part where I spilt my wine over the waitress, or the part where she called me a jealous whore? Or maybe, it was the part where my mother told me to go and make her some grandchildren, after which she told you to call her mom?"

He chuckled, "neither, the part when you told the waitress you were my girlfriend."

Her eyes went wide, she forgot she'd done that, it was mere impulse, she had just felt the need to say it in the moment. "Oh, well, I was just trying to make her…"

"Be my girlfriend."

"What?" she asked, rather taken aback by his sudden burst.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be."

She thought about it, she did want to be, she really did, but it had been so long since she had been anyone's girlfriend and apparently, she had been a shitty one when she had been. "I'm not very good at that."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole girlfriend thing, according to my ex I was the worst girlfriend ever."

"I don't know who your ex was, but he was a fool." Robin scoffed, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. "He clearly didn't see what he had right in front of him."

"Maybe he didn't, but I work, none stop."

"So do I," he chuckled, "match made in heaven?" She let out a little giggle as he rubbed his nose against hers, "that was the most adorable noise I have ever heard."

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing him gently. She had never once in her life been called adorable, but then again, she couldn't remember the last time she had made that noise in front of anyone but her cat and Tink. She didn't think she'd ever been able to let herself go enough to giggle like that in front of a guy, she wasn't a giggler, she was a chuckler, it suited her better, but apparently, Robin liked it.

"What do you say then, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"You are so cheesy," she shook her head, "but, I would love to." This was a new step for her, a massive step, but she wanted it, she wanted to try for this with him, she wanted Robin.

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I can't promise you I'll be any good at it."

"I'm sure you'll be perfect," he grinned, closing the space between them as he kissed her again. Reality sunk in, she was his girlfriend now, he was her boyfriend, that was crazy, but so exciting at the same time. She was finally opening her heart to the prospect of having someone in her life again, of course she was worrying about getting hurt like she had been before, but unless she took that leap, she would never know what was in store and she wanted more than anything to know what they could have together. She wasn't getting any younger and maybe she was too old to play games, she needed to just enjoy her life and that's exactly what she was planning on doing.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I feel like it's been forever since I updated, but it takes me forever to ensure that the chapters are exactly how I want them for this story. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, your opinions mean the world to me. :)**


	6. Venue crisis and the crazy ex

**Hi guys! To those of you who celebrated Thanksgiving, I hope you had a good one!**

 **Thank you for all you kind words so far! Since Robin and Regina are now dating, I am changing up the way I write the future chapters and we are going to have both Robin and Regina POV in each chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review, they help me write faster (that is an actual fact). Hehe. ;)**

* * *

Robin had been highly amused when he had turned up to Regina's house and overheard her and her mother talking, he had heard something about children and soulmates; the embarrassment on Regina's face had been quite the sight, especially when Cora had insisted he call her mom. The conversation they'd had about her godson had been interesting, she'd obviously had some sort of fall out with her friend, but clearly wasn't willing to expand on it, which he was fine with, if she wanted to, she would tell him, he wasn't going to push anything.

Then they had gone on their disaster date where the waitress had been incredibly rude towards Regina, he actually found himself getting annoyed at her, some of the things she had said were completely inappropriate and uncalled for. Regina spilling the drink on her had made him laugh, well in hindsight he was laughing, when the woman was disrespectful towards her, he hadn't been happy and had felt the need to stand up for her, even if she was more than capable of standing up for herself, he couldn't keep quiet.

Two weeks later he sat in his office twirling his pen between his fingers, thinking about Regina seemed to be all he did lately, she was quite the beautiful distraction. The end of their date night had been perfect, she had agreed to be his girlfriend and she had been the one to make the first move, kissing him. That kiss was something different all together, the way their lips had bonded together, tasting the delights that one another had to offer. The kiss shook his entire being and captivated him completely and it was clear the effects were mutual.

He grinned, tapping his pen on the table until there was a knock at the door and he straightened up, looking at his computer, before asking the person to come in. Glancing at the door he saw John and grinned, "news?"

"Yes, but not good news I'm afraid."

The expression on Robin's face dropped and he sighed, sitting back in his seat; he was in such a good mood and the last thing he needed was some bad news to dampen that, "what is it?"

"I just got a call from Katrina, Miss Mill's assistant, it appears that the venue that Miss Mills hired for her annual Masquerade party has been flooded out. They are trying to find a replacement venue, but she says that so far they have had little success"

"No," Robin groaned and shook his head. He could only imagine what Regina was like at that very moment, the party was in less than a week and he had seen her a couple of days ago, she had already been going crazy with last minute details, this will have literally ruined her whole plan, she would probably be running around her office yelling at Tink about how guests couldn't sit on floating furniture. There was no way you would find a vacant place at such late notice, not unless you had connections. "When did it flood?"

"Late last night, something about pipe work issues."

"Shit, Gina's gonna be so stressed out."

"Gina?" John pulled a strange face.

"What?" Robin shrugged, so he hadn't exactly told John that he was dating Regina, he hadn't really told anyone; Will knew of course, but Will knew everything. Robin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone and dialled a friend's number; he owned a place down town, it was an old building with posh décor and an amazing staircase that led to the ballroom. "Hello, Neal mate, it's Robin."

"Locksley, hey, how you doing?"

"I'm good yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Cool, I don't suppose I can ask you a massive favour?" Robin squinted as he stood and walked over to the window in his office that looked over Manhattan. He knew it was a longshot, but Neal had a couple of places, his father was a multibillionaire who specialised in property, so between them, they would hopefully have a place that was free.

"What do you need?"

"You know your place down on 5th?"

"Yeah."

"I don't suppose it's vacant next Saturday, is it? I know it's a long shot at this time of year, but I'm desperate, my girlfriend holds a massive masquerade ball and the place she booked has flooded, so I would be really grateful."

"One second, let me check… okay, you don't know how lucky you are mate, we had a wedding cancel."

"You're kidding me," he gasped, holding his thumb up at Little John.

"Luckily for your missis, that couple aren't getting hitched anymore. So, who is this mystery woman? I didn't know you were seeing anyone Locksley."

"Regina Mills, you've probably heard of her, she is massive in the industry."

"Mills? My god, how'd you manage that?"

Robin laughed, shaking his head, "well, when you're as charming as me. Anyway, thanks so much, I'll forward you the payment later today, could you email me the invoice?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver mate."

"No problem, catch you later."

Robin cut the phone off and took a deep breath, he just hoped Regina hadn't already sorted it, otherwise they would be in trouble; but he highly doubted that she had managed to find anywhere without connections at this late stage, plus John seemed to think that they were failing on her end. Dialling her number, he waited for her to pick up, when she did he could tell from her voice that she was about to have a mental breakdown. "Hi Robin, I'm sorry, but now's not really a good time."

"I know, your venue flooded right."

"Oh it's a disaster, what the hell am I supposed to do? The guests are invited, everything's ready! I have been searching for a new venue all morning but everywhere in New York is booked up! At this rate, I'll be hosting it in my sitting room; people will be eating canapés off their laps!"

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "good luck fitting everyone in there."

"Robin, this is serious, I'm having a crisis here!"

He needed to stop messing with her and put her out of her misery, she was clearly not in the mood for his jokes. "Okay, what would you say if I told you I'd found you a place?"

"Depends, have you?"

"Yep." He grinned to himself as he pictured her change of expression in his head, her beautiful smile playing on her lips.

"Seriously?!" She made an excited noise and he chuckled.

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns a place downtown, it's pretty amazing."

"Oh my god! Robin, I think you might have just saved my life!"

"Okay, if you're not too stressed, can I come and pick you up for lunch?"

"Was that even a question?" She laughed. He could just imagine her flopping back in relief. "How about we have a picnic in your office, I'll pay."

"You will?"

"Robin, you saved me from embarrassment, the least I can do is pay for lunch. What time can I come over?"

"I have a meeting at three, so any time before then."

"Now?"

"Now's good." He chuckled, he couldn't wait to see her, "are you busy today?"

"Empty schedule," she sighed, "whatever am I to do?"

"Well come over here and I'm sure we can think of something."

"I'm on my way, I lo…"

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied quicker than normal, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he nodded cutting the phone off. She sounded like she was about to say something else, but she had stopped it; did she nearly tell him that she loved him? They had known each other a month now and there was an obvious connection, but neither of them had said that yet. If he thought about it, he was in love with her, he knew he was, he never felt for anyone like he felt for her; it was crazy and it had all caught him off guard, but the truth was, he had fallen for Regina Mills the minute she had accidently bumped into him.

Robin pressed a button on the phone that connected him to John, "hey John, hold my calls for a couple of hours please."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Robin sat back and waited for Regina to arrive, could she really love him? If so that was ridiculously lucky, that they would meet like they did, it was rather like something out of a movie; it was weird, he had always said that he didn't believe in love, especially not love at first sight, yet with her it had been, it was instant.

A while later there was a knock at the door and before he could say anything it opened, "knock knock," she peaked her head around the door, biting her bottom lip as she grinned at him. "You are an amazing person; did you know that?" She came in, holding a bag behind her back.

"Well, I have to be to keep up with you," he quipped standing up and gesturing to the table. She placed the bags that she had been holding on the table and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!"

"You brought the dinner."

She laughed and shook her head, "no, I'm serious, I don't know what I would have done without you."

He grinned and ran his thumbs over her lower back, "well, I'm glad I could help," leaning in, he pecked her lips lightly. "What's in the bag?"

"Ah, well, that's the surprise," she rose her eyebrows and took out a carton of Chinese food.

"You didn't," he gasped.

"Oh I did," she passed him the carton.

He knew that she had gone to the effort to get food from their place, even though it was quite a way out of town; she also got his favourite, obviously remembering from the last time they had eaten together; he'd remembered hers too, but he was flattered that she had. "You shouldn't have."

"Excuse me, this was for me too," she giggled, pulling one of the seats out and sitting down, "I fancied Chinese food."

"So you went all the way to the suburbs?"

"Well, I may have ordered it to me, because technically that place doesn't open till five, lucky thing I am friends with the owners. Plus, I can't eat it from anywhere else, that's treason."

"Sure it is," he chuckled. "It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it's the best and your picky?"

"Maybe," she cast him a sideways smirk as she snapped open a fortune cookie.

"What's it say?"

"Someone very special to you will save you from disaster."

"No way!" He shook his head, "you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not, here look," she passed him the tiny piece of paper that had been enclosed within the sweet treat.

He took it from her and lo and behold that was what it read, which was quite freaky, he'd had a couple of fortune cookies from there that had been creepily accurate, but never so much as that. "Oh my god, did you make these?"

"No!" she laughed, holding up the wrapper. "What does yours say?"

He picked up his own and cracked it open, taking out the little note, _'when you meet the one you are destined to be with, hold on tight and never let go.'_ He grinned and looked up at her as she used chopsticks to try and tackle a carton of noodles.

"I'm waiting," she glanced at him, "what?"

"Nothing," he grinned, reaching out and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're staring."

"I'm not."

"I know," she chuckled, "noodles were such a bad, bad idea," she sighed, placing the tub down on the table, "now, that fortune, show me." She kicked off her heels and tucked her feet under her; she reached out to take it from him, but he pulled it away. "Oh come on, no fair! Are you hiding it from me?"

"No."

"Show me then," she rose her eyebrows at him.

She looked so amazing just sat in his office, shoes off, suit jacket abandoned, he wished he could just keep her around forever, make her a permanent fixture there.

"Robin," she pouted, moving off the chair and sitting on his lap, wrestling the fortune from him, "when you meet the one you are destined to be with, hold on tight and never let go. It's cute," she smiled, leaning closer and brushing her nose against his.

He brought his hands up to hold her steady, not wanting her to fall off; he grinned and nodded, "it is cute, I think I'll take its advice." As soon as he said it, he hoped that he hadn't slipped up, said something too soon, he didn't want to ruin what they had by scaring her off with the idea that he wanted more, because although he might do, he wasn't going to rush anything.

Seemingly she didn't care, instead she pressed her lips to his, "you better," she whispered, her arms coming up around his neck, allowing her to pull him closer to her. "It's good advice."

"Yep, now are we going to eat?"

"Behave," she giggled.

"Miss mills you are dirty minded."

"Hmm," she nodded tracing her fingertips over his cheek and looking at him with adoration, before hopping off his lap and finding her seat again, going back to her chopstick struggle.

"Do you want a fork?" He asked picking up his own.

"I can manage."

"Lucky you don't have a meeting today."

She kicked him with her bare foot, "you're rude," she pouted.

"What? You are the clumsiest person I know."

"Why are you with me then?" She challenged.

"For one it's hilarious and for two you are amazing." He had wanted to say that he loved her for it, but something was holding him back, maybe it was the fear of losing her.

"Why thank you," she smirked, "I happen to think that you are amazing too. How did you find a venue?"

"I have a contact," he glanced at his watch, it was half two meaning that he was going to have to go and prep for his meeting, make sure that everything was ready. "I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to go."

"Your meeting," she sighed, moving to her up. "I best leave."

"Hey, you don't have to leave, how about you wait here while I have my meeting and then we can go check out the venue."

"Okay," she smiled, "I have my laptop so I can do some work while I wait; I'm really excited to see this venue."

"Good," he grinned standing up and kissing her soundly. "If you need anything, ask John."

"I'll be fine," she laughed, "now go."

"Bye."

"Bye." She pulled him down for one last kiss before he walked out.

* * *

Regina had been so stressed that morning, the manager of the hotel where her ball was going to be held had called her to tell her that the venue was flooded, this had caused a full-on meltdown, so when she had received the phone call from Robin telling her he had found her a venue, she'd never been more relieved in her whole life. He had saved her from an embarrassing fate in front of all her friends and colleagues, not to mention investors and designers who would also be in attendance.

The ball was in honour of an animal charity that she rose funds for and to think that it would be have to be cancelled was horrendous. They had auctions of designer's pieces and art, raising a fortune for a good cause. Regina had secured a few items, but it seemed to be Tink who had taken care of the auctioning this year and she was relying that on her doing a good job, but she and Tink had very similar taste, so she had a feeling that it would be just fine.

She moved to sit behind his desk and looked at it, she was nosy, what did he expect? There was a picture frame of Robin with an older woman who she was guessing could be his mother, or another relative, next to that was a vacant frame which she traced with her fingers, she wondered what was supposed to be going inside, she could only hope that it was going to be a picture of the two of them together.

Earlier that day she had nearly told him she loved him! It had nearly slipped out by accident and over the phone, it would have been a disaster, she wanted to see his face when she told him, but she was scared, she didn't know how he was going to react, would he say it back? Or would he leave her hanging, did he love her? She knew he felt strongly towards her and something he had said earlier gave her the impression that he did love her, it was his response to the fortune cookie and how he had immediately sorted her a venue when he had learnt that she was in need of one.

Smiling she set up her laptop and sat back in his chair, opening a document she had to look over; she was reading it when the door opened and a brunette came into the office. Regina sat up straight and looked at her, "can I help you?"

"You must be his new assistant," the woman scoffed her eyes running over Regina.

Regina stood up and attempted to talk, "not exact…"

"He always goes for the same doesn't he," she rolled her eyes, taking her coat off and literally dropping it in Regina's arms, "hang this up would you, I'm sure Robin doesn't hire you to stand there looking pretty, or does he?"

Regina scoffed, draping the coat on the back of one of the chairs. At least the woman said she looked pretty, but her judgement of character was way off and if she was expecting to talk to her like that and not get something back then she was sorely mistaken.

The woman turned and glared at her, "excuse me, but do you know what that coat is?"

Regina rolled her eyes and looked closer at the coat, this was where her experience of looking at collection after collection in her magazine came in handy, "yes actually, Armani winter collection of 2014; really should update your wardrobe."

"Who are you to tell me to update my wardrobe what is it that you're wearing, cheap polyester?"

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but if you think this is cheap polyester, then you certainly haven't looked at the new collection in Chanel have you?"

"Anyway I'm here to see Robin."

"Fine," Regina shrugged. Who the hell was this woman? "He's in a meeting."

"I can wait."

"Good for you." Regina huffed dropping down into the chair and looking back towards her laptop.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

"To be honest dear, I couldn't care less." She typed something, trying to look busy, trying to appear as though she was fully in control; she was kind of desperate to know who she was.

"Robin and I, I guess you would say we're together."

Regina laughed and shook her head, "okay."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, he is very good."

"I'm sure he is." Regina twirled one of Robin's pens between her fingers as she looked up at the woman, she felt jealously course through her veins, she and Robin hadn't been together in that way yet, he wasn't putting her under any pressure, but maybe that was because he was getting it elsewhere. God what if this woman was the someone special that he was inviting to her masquerade ball? No, surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, not when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Marian French."

"You see it's just, Robin hasn't ever mentioned you."

"No? Well, I just came over to ask him about this party everyone's raving about, something about a masquerade ball. Apparently, some posh rich woman is throwing it, in fact she owns a magazine and I'm an editor…"

"Oh, I see, you want her to give you a job?"

Marian scoffed, "no I want her to be begging me to take a job."

Inside Regina was jumping for joy, that was never going to happen, ever. The cheek of this woman, she would love to see her face when the realisation hit that she was actually talking to that exact woman. "I see, so, you're here to?"

"Make sure I am still in line to be Robin's plus one obviously." She flicked her hair and Regina was trying so hard to not laugh at her and tell her that she wasn't getting within an inch of her party. She was about to come back with something clever when Robin came through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, glaring at the woman. Marian had been a pain in his arse forever, always scrounging for favours; they had been an item briefly, she was totally overbearing and he'd had to break it off, now she felt as though he owed her something, which he didn't, he had been nothing but courteous towards her and she had been a complete utter psycho to be honest. She had stalked him, sent him weird messages and once even faked a pregnancy, trying to trap him in a relationship, he knew she was unhinged, but there was nothing he could do about it, except go to the police and even then, she would probably get away with it, with her lawyer father on hand to help.

"Oh Robin darling haven't you missed me?" she asked extending her arms to him.

"No," he rolled his eyes, turning to look at Regina, why did she have a massive smirk on her face? She looked like the cat that got the cream and he was excited to find out why. "I see you met my girlfriend," he stated walking over to Regina and threading an arm around her waist.

"Your girlfriend?" Marian asked, her face turning pale as she stared at them, "she's your girlfriend?"

"Hmm," Regina nodded, she was evil for loving this but she did. Extending her hand, she cast her a wide smiled, "Regina Mills, owner of said magazine, let's be clear on one thing, I won't be begging you to be an editor for me, so, good luck with that."

"I was only joking," she laughed.

"Very funny," Regina smirked, the moment realisation had hit was priceless. "See the thing is, all of my employees have something you don't."

"What?"

"Respect, they respect everyone; you clearly are lacking in that area; even if I was Robin's secretary, what would have given you the right to talk to me like that?"

"Regina," Robin squeezed her arm gently, he didn't want her to go too far, mainly because he was worried about what Marian might do, was worried that she might hurt Regina. He tried to get that message across to her in a simple look.

Regina glanced at him and noticed the look on his face, it was warning, warning her to stop in her pursuit for the time being, stop taunting this woman. She wondered why, wondered who she actually was. She conceded and moved to sit behind his desk again, where she saved her document and shut down her laptop.

"So, it's your masquerade ball then?"

"Indeed, it is," she nodded, pulling on her coat, "and you won't be getting an invite even if you ask really nicely. Robin I'll wait outside, I just need to pop to the bathroom." She smiled before walking out the door, she figured that Robin needed to talk to this other woman about something and although she was nosy, she knew it was something he had to do alone.

Robin turned and glared at Marian, "what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, grabbing his coat from the peg it was hung up on. He needed to determine why she was here and that she wasn't going to try and do something stupid.

"I came to see you."

"What makes you think that I'd want to talk to you?" He scoffed. He really didn't want to talk to her, in fact she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Aww don't be like that Robin," she pouted, resting her hand on his shirt collar.

"Take your hands off me, I have a girlfriend who I love, so would you just leave me alone already!"

"You love her?!" She huffed rolling her eyes, "I thought you said you hated all those pretentious magazine owners."

"She's different; now would you please get out of my office, or will I have to have security escort you off the premises?"

"Urgh, I'm going, don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart."

"I would never come to you, for anything," he stated plainly, "so if you want to leave that would be great, thank you." He watched her leave and released a sigh of relief, he hated having to deal with her, she was a nightmare. He wasn't so much worried about him, she wouldn't hurt him, he knew that much. It was Regina that he was worried about, he had no idea what she might do to her.

He sighed and flicked the light off before opening the door to see his beautiful girlfriend perched on a desk opposite his door. His eyes scanned across her body, she really was a goddess, she looked absolutely perfect; her toes were pointed in her heels and she was talking to John who was still sat behind his desk. "Ready?" Robin asked, coming up beside her and placing his hand on her arm.

"Hmm," she nodded and smiled at him, "I was just talking to John."

"Is that so?" Robin rose his eyebrows, before turning to John and grinning, "you better not be making a move on my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't dream of it Robin," John chuckled, "I was simply talking to her about her masquerade ball."

"I see, speaking of masquerade balls, shall we go see the venue?"

"We shall," she giggled, standing up straight and taking his hand in hers, "bye John."

"See you later Miss Mills."

"Please, it's Regina." She smiled, before Robin led her out of his building. "Is everything alright?" she questioned looking up at him; he had been rather quiet on the walk out of the place and that wasn't like him, he was often rather loud and she was usually fighting to shut him up. "Robin?"

"Hmm," he looked at her, he had been lost in thought, thinking about Marian and the lengths she might go to, to get something that she wanted. He was thinking about Regina and how he would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe from harm, because if Marian was around, the chances were that she could try something.

"Are you okay?" She reiterated squeezing his hand as he opened the door to his limo for them.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About Marian?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Regina sighed looking down at her hands, did he still like Marian? It was clear that Marian still liked him, so what if her showing up had made him realise that he still liked her, because it was obvious that they'd had some kind of past.

"No! Not like that Regina, never like that, it's just, she dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?" She asked sheepishly, her eyes going wide. Out of all the things she had imagined him saying, that wasn't one of them. "Robin?"

"She's just crazy okay."

"Will she hurt you?" She asked her eyes wide as she placed a hand on his cheek. Now she was worried about another thing completely, losing the man she loved, she had only just found him and she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he sighed, securing his arm around her.

"What? You think she might try to hurt me?" She asked, her eyes widening even further.

"No, she won't get near you Gina."

"I'm not scared of her," Regina shook her head, "it's going to take more than a woman in an out of season Armani to scare me."

"Okay, but Regina, promise me, if you see her again, call me immediately.

"Stop worrying, I'm a big girl and can handle myself." She cast him a no nonsense look

"I'm sure you can," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers and deepening the kiss further so that their tongues swept together, igniting the familiar passion. Regina moaned into his mouth as her fingertips brushed across the back of his neck. Once they couldn't kiss any longer they broke apart and she kept her eyes closed, still smiling at him.

"I'm never going to tire of that," she giggled, biting her bottom lip; she just wanted to forget about Marian, pretend that she had never met her, after all, how crazy could she be, was she really the nutcase Robin made her out to be? Or was he biased? She was interested in what made Robin make that judgement; sure, from what she had seen the woman was rude and completely ignorant, but crazy, she wasn't so sure.

"You better not," he grinned, stroking her cheek, "because neither am I." He bumped his nose with hers gently. He was glad that Regina hadn't pushed the matter any further, because although he wanted to tell her about everything that Marian had done in the past, she might get a little worried. For now though he would shield her from Marian, but if the time came when he had to talk to her further about it, then he would, just as he would if she asked him about her.

* * *

After Robin and Regina had viewed the venue, which was very much to Regina's liking, she had almost jumped up and down when she had seen it, stating that it was even better than the original. Following this they went back to Robin's as he said that he wanted to cook her dinner; his house wasn't as big and grand as Regina's, it was still quite big, but it also had qualities that made it quaint and homely. This was the third-time Regina had visited here; they had spent most of their past two weeks at her house, but lately Regina had wanted to come to his.

At this very moment, she was sat at his breakfast island watching Robin as he cooked, she leant on her elbows and stared at him, he was facing away from her and she couldn't help but stare at his arse. Robin had a great arse and it was really distracting, she was pretty sure that he was talking to her, but she wasn't really listening.

He turned around and placed the oven gloves down on the counter, looking at his girlfriend, who was staring at him. He laughed and rose his eyebrows, "someone's staring."

She was brought out of her haze and looked up at him, he had caught her ogling him and she felt her cheeks heating up, "I wasn't staring," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and looking away. She was so embarrassed, even though she knew she probably shouldn't be, after all he was her boyfriend, wasn't what she did to be expected? "It's not my fault you have a good ass."

He smirked at her and walked over to the place where she was sat, "I could say the same you milady, your ass is quite spectacular."

She giggled and reached out to pull him towards her, "are you an arse or tits man Mr Locksley?"

"Both," he grinned pulling her up from her seat and running his hands down her curves before placing them on her backside.

"I see," she stated as hers went to his and squeezed gently. As much as she wanted to continue this, she wanted their first time to be more special, so dropped her hands and moved them to his chest. "So, what are you making for me?" she asked, gesturing towards the food.

"Pizza, come help me make it." He took her hand in his.

"Homemade pizza? Well I am impressed." She giggled, as she followed him over to the counter where he had been chopping up all the toppings.

"Pick what you want." He stated, picking up some of the dough and beginning to make the base for his pizza, he looked over at her as she too began creating one, making the base into a heart shape. "That's cute."

"What?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"The heart."

She looked down at her pizza and tilted her head, she hadn't meant to make it into a heart, it had just sort of happened that way, maybe she was just shocking at making a circle. "Oh, that was totally meant to look like that."

"It wasn't, was it?"

"No," she laughed shaking her head as she spread some of the tomato sauce onto it. "So, can you do the whole pizzeria flipping thing?"

"Can I."

"That's what I asked you."

He grinned at her, before proceeding to show off and spinning the pizza on his fingers, he did it successfully, even swapping hands at one point, it was all going so well until he looked up at Regina and the dough lost control and spun off his hand, across the kitchen, before landing on the floor.

Regina tried so hard not to laugh at the shocked look on his face, but when she saw his lips begin to flicker she couldn't stop it and laughed out loud, "I thought you said you could do it."

"I was distracted," he chuckled, before an idea came to him and he walked across the kitchen and picked up the dough, flinging it in her direction.

"You did not just do that," she scoffed, looking at the counter, this was definitely a game she wasn't prepared to lose. She reached out and picked up the ladle that was in the tomato sauce.

"No, Regina," he laughed backing away.

"You asked for it Locksley," she sighed shaking her head and she moved closer, catching him off guard she flung the sauce at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he made a dash to grab her, but she recognised this and moved around the kitchen island, unfortunately for her, it was the opposite side to the food, meaning that he had complete access to all the 'weapons'.

"Robin, do you know how much this blouse cost?"

"You can't expect to get away with it," he rose his eyebrows as he picked up a tomato, he was about to throw it at her before she held her hands up.

"One minute," her hands went to the buttons on her shirt, she didn't want to get it covered in food, so removed it from her body. She knew this was the first-time Robin had seen her without a shirt, but she had spoilt too many clothes and some of them needed to be preserved, or at least be worn more than once.

Robin stopped in his tracks as he stared at her bra clad breasts, she was insanely beautiful, her silky skin bared in front of him, the swell of her breasts peeking out from the black lace that covered her. She was perfect, he knew she was and he had imagined what she would look like under her expensive blouses, but the reality surpassed the fantasy, one hundred percent.

"Someone's staring," she giggled, quoting his earlier sentiment, he was clearly quite captivated by her body, something which delighted her.

"Can you blame me milady? Look at you, you're stunning" he breathed, dropping the tomato.

She took a sharp intake of breath and straightened up, walking back around the table she ran her hands over his arms, "do you concede?"

Robin lowered his lips to her neck and began kissing her, working his way up to her ear, "to you, always." He whispered, his hands brushed over her bare back; she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she moaned. "Do you like this?"

"Yes," her voice was husky, affected by his actions, "Robin."

"Hmm?" he murmured against her neck.

"Is something burning?" She asked, her eyes opening as she stared at the oven which had smoke pouring from it, "Robin! Something is burning!"

Robin reluctantly pulled away from her and turned to the oven, "oh god!" He opened the door and wafted it with the oven gloves, but this resulted in the smoke alarm sounding. "Shit."

"I got it," she laughed, grabbing a tea towel and hopping up onto one of the dining room chairs, then to the table, waving it around the smoke alarm.

"I think there's a button," Robin stated, pulling out the burnt desert he had been making for her, "oh fuck."

Once she got the alarm to stop, she sat down on the table and looked at him, "what was it?"

"I hope you weren't wanting desert, because this chocolate cake has turned to charcoal cake."

"Darn it," she sighed, "guess I'll just have to find desert elsewhere, maybe another man can provide me with chocolate cake," she taunted, "unless you have another idea?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," he nodded, moving over to her and moving his hands to cup her breasts gently, "where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

She shuffled to the edge of the table and pulled him in-between her legs, as she wrapped them around his waist and her arms went around his neck. She didn't know where the newfound bravery was coming from, it was Robin, he brought out this side to her that she had never experienced before; Robin made her feel sexy, made her feel like she was in charge and she thrived off it, thrived off him. "I think you had your lips around about... here." She breathed, moving his mouth to her neck.

"Ah yes," he chuckled, kissing her again, his hands coming to her hips as he pulled her against him. "As for the other idea, I have some ice cream in the freezer."

"Ice creams good," she nodded, placing her forehead against his, "but we might need to put our mains in the oven first."

"My mains on the floor."

"And on your shirt," she giggled, "and apparently on my breasts."

"Oh yeah," he moved his mouth down over her collarbone before reaching the swell of her breasts and licking at the tomato sauce.

Her breath quickened as she ran her fingers through his hair, it felt amazing, but she didn't want it to go too far, she hadn't had sex in over two years. What if she disappointed him, what if he wasn't pleased with what she had to offer? "Robin," she sighed as he carried on, "Robin…"

He looked up at her and stopped, "are you alright?"

"It's just I haven't… I didn't…" she paused and Robin stood up straight, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Regina talk to me," he pecked her lips gently, caressing the back of her neck lightly with his fingers.

"I haven't had sex in a while," she whispered, glancing down.

"Gina, I already told you, I don't expect anything, whenever you're ready that's okay," he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so that he could look at her. Sighing he smiled at her, he never wanted her to feel pressured into doing something that she didn't want to do, or wasn't ready for.

"I will be ready, soon, I promise," she kissed his nose gently, cupping his face with her hands.

"Regina."

"Soon." She smiled slipping off the table and pressing her lips to his gently, "I want this Robin, I want us."

"So do I, do you know what else I want?"

"What?"

"Pizza."

"Ooh me too," they wandered to the kitchen and proceeded to create their dinner.

Once it was in the oven Robin turned to look at Regina, "do you want a shower of something? You're kinda covered in sauce."

"I don't have any clean clothes."

"You can borrow a shirt and my slacks have an adjustable waistline."

"Okay then," she smirked, "towels?"

"I'll grab you one."

"Thanks," she followed him through the house to the bathroom and he handed her a towel.

Robin pecked her lips lightly, "take your time, dinners gonna be about twenty minutes. I'll put some clothes out for you on my bed."

"Great," she walked into the bathroom and flipped on the shower, before peeling off the remainder of her clothes and hopping in. She looked down and spotted his shampoo, bringing it to her nose she inhaled the pine scent and hummed, before running it through her hair. She picked up his shower gel also and cleaned the tomato off her, now she smelt like him and she loved it.

Something hit her and she realised why she didn't want to have sex with him tonight, it was because she was scared that it wouldn't live up to her expectations, scared that it wouldn't feel as good as she thought it would; sure, she had told him now that she hadn't had sex for a while, but there was something else she hadn't told him and she didn't know how serious of a situation it would be for them. In her previous relationships, she had just faked it, she didn't want to have to do that with Robin, she wanted the actual thing. She was a thirty-six-year-old woman and she had never experienced it, should Tink know she would probably have a fit, but she needed to talk to someone about it.

Regina came out of the shower feeling completely refreshed and relaxed, even though Robin had told her that his slacks had an adjustable waistline, they had been too big and looked stupid so she had thrown his hoodie over her head. This was the thing she had fantasised about, walking around wearing nothing but his hoodie, granted they hadn't had the mind-blowing sex, but wearing his hoodie was good enough on its own.

Robin's room was modern, he had delicate illustrated tree wallpaper on one of the walls, matched with light grey on the rest; she liked it, but the wallpaper kind of reminded her of her office, not that it was a bad thing, it wasn't. Grinning she walked out of his room into the sitting room where he was sat on the couch in his own slacks, swigging a beer. "Hey," she smiled, coming in and flopping down beside him.

"You look hot in that," he grinned, placing his bottle on the coffee table, "I'll just go grab dinner and I'll be back in a sec, wanna pick a film?"

"Hmm," she nodded, picking up his TV remote and looking on his Netflix before picking a sappy romantic comedy which she was in the mood for tonight.

"Really?" He asked, coming in and placing the pizza down, handing her a glass of red.

"What? It's cute," she smiled, taking a sip of her drink, "come on, you know you like these films."

"You caught me," he laughed, "press play then."

"I will," she nodded, playing the film as she picked up her plate and ate some of her pizza, "wow," she hummed, "this is great."

"Good?"

"Amazing."

* * *

Halfway through the second film, Robin looked down at Regina; she was asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she laid against him. He grinned and ran his thumb over her leg. She was so beautiful when she slept, hell she was so beautiful all the time. He didn't want to wake her, not when she looked so peaceful; carefully he moved off the couch and lifted her up into his arms. She nuzzled against him and he placed a kiss against her temple, before carrying her to his room and laying her on his bed.

He then changed into his boxers and got ready for bed, before slipping in behind her and securing an arm around her, holding her close to him. She didn't smell like she usually did, she smelt like a mixture of herself and him, pine mingled with vanilla and apple, he buried his face in her hair as she shuffled back into him. He could get used to this quite easily, holding her whilst she slept, he just hoped this was the first of many times it would happen.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!** **Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Masquerade

**Here it is, sooo many words thats why it has taken so long to update. I'm going to appologise in advance for the ending I know you'll all hate me, sorry it had to be done. This is a rollercoaster of a chapter, so hold onto your seats, enjoy!**

* * *

Regina's alarm clock buzzed and she groaned, she wasn't a morning person, never had been and probably never would be, but today she knew she had a lot to do. She had to head down to the venue to make sure that everything was perfect, that all the finishing touches had been added just the way she wanted them to be; she also had yet another dress fitting, at the previous one alterations had to be made and she really needed it to be perfect this time, otherwise she was screwed, the ball was tonight and there wasn't another chance to get this right.

Following the dress fitting, she had to go to work, there were a few minor things she wanted to do before coming home and getting ready; her hair stylist and makeup artist would be here at three and she had to be back at the venue for six, so it was safe to say she wouldn't have a spare moment today, there wasn't any time for things to go wrong, everything had to flow just right and she was pretty positive about it.

With her day in mind, she flung her arm over to hit the alarm, but it came into contact with something warm and there was a yelp, she sat up and gasped, "Robin, I am so sorry," she covered her mouth with her hands, she had forgotten that Robin had stayed over, they slept together in the same bed, but they hadn't had sex, not yet, but soon, very soon in fact. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?" She had hit him in the face with her arm, "oh shit, oh god, Robin."

"Gina, aww," he sat up too, holding his nose. That was some way to wake up, to have your girlfriend hit you in the face, he had been in the middle of a dream about her, a very good dream, he stretched and rubbed his eyes as he focused on her, she was sat on her feet, staring at him wide eyed. Her hair was unruly, tangled and all over her face, stuck to her cheek where she had slept on it. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him, she looked so adorable first thing in the morning, especially when she was wearing one of his shirts.

She jumped over him to turn off the alarm, before straddling his lap. "Did I hurt you?" She asked in concern, moving closer, to place her hand on his cheek, looking at his face intently. It was only then that she noticed the way he was looking at her, like she was his most treasured possession, "Robin?"

"So beautiful," he whispered, his fingers running over her lower back, he could tell she was concerned for him, but having her on his lap like this was a massive turn on and she probably already felt how turned on he was. That was embarrassing actually, even being smacked in the face hadn't deterred him from his morning wood, she must be able to feel that he was hard.

"I'm guessing you're not hurt then," she giggled, pressing her lips to his lightly. She could feel him pressing against her intimately and it made her take a shuddery breath, she didn't know whether to be happy about it or be completely freaked out, it had been so long since she had felt anything remotely like that, since she'd had someone in between her legs. She stared into his sleep hazed eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, I'm not hurt," he shook his head, running his hands up and down her thighs, slipping just below the shirt she was wearing. The feel of her skin under his hands was amazing, she was so soft, so warm; how had he become so blessed to be here with her, to have her in his arms? "Good morning," he smirked.

"Good morning."

He felt her take a deep breath and stopped his movements, "You'd tell me if I was making you uncomfortable, right?"

"Of course," she nodded casting him a bright smile; he was so loving and understanding, she could just kiss him, in fact she was going to kiss him. Her hand moved to the back of his neck as she guided his lips to hers so she could give him a proper good morning snog, she pecked at his lips before pulling back and stroking his cheek, "Robin, I promise, if I was uncomfortable, you would be the first to know. I just have a lot on today."

"Ah, the ball." His thumbs were running over her lightly, "how are you feeling about it?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," she smiled, brushing her nose over his, "you still haven't told me who you're bringing as your plus one." She whispered, kissing his nose as she pulled back to look at him.

"Oh," his eyes went wide, he'd forgotten all about that, turning to look at the clock, his hands held onto her hips and he lifted her off him, placing her down on the bed as he jumped out and grabbed his suit that was draped on the chair in the corner. How could he have been so stupid? He had been so caught up with spending time with Regina last night, that what he was supposed to be doing this morning had completely escaped his mind.

She sat up in confusion and moved to the bottom of the bed as she watched him rush about, what was going on? Clearly she had said or done something that had triggered his memory. She hoped she hadn't done something wrong, surely she hadn't, asking him who he was bringing as his plus one couldn't have been a bad thing, could it? "Robin."

"I'm sorry love, but I gotta go," he jumped into his pants before fastening them and tucking his shirt in.

"I thought we were getting breakfast together?" She tilted her head as she watched him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot about something that I need to do," he moved over to the bed and brushed his hands over her hips, "could you possibly find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me?"

She sighed and shrugged, "Robin, it's just breakfast," she cast him a smile and hoped he couldn't see through it, why couldn't he just tell her who his plus one was going to be? What was with all the secrecy? She wasn't just going to ask him again, because that would make her seem like a pest and a pressuring girlfriend, that was the last thing she wanted him to see her as, even if she was.

Of course he saw through it, he knew her, his hand moved to her cheek as he caressed it gently, "don't look so worried, I promise I will make it up to you, but there is somewhere I need to be in twenty minutes."

"You better go then," she nodded, still holding him close, "will I see you before tonight?" She asked.

When she looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers he found it incredibly hard to say no to her, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible and she would understand why later, she'd understand everything later. He couldn't tell her now, she didn't need to know, it would just make her more panicky and that was the last thing he wanted, she needed to be calm today, she didn't need something else to stress her out. "I don't think so babe, but I promise you, we'll spend the whole day together tomorrow, hand on heart."

"You promise?" She asked, leaning into him.

"I promise," he chuckled kissing her lightly, "now I think I need to leave before seeing you like that gets me back in bed."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She rose her eyebrows her fingers playing with the buttons on the shirt she was wearing.

"We both have things to do, so as much as I would absolutely love to stay in bed with you all day, I have to go," he pecked her lips lightly before pulling back and heading towards the door. "Bye."

"Robin, wait," she called out, turning to look at him.

"What?"

She wanted to say it, wanted to tell him what she was feeling, tell him that she loved him, but she lost her nerve and shook her head, "one more goodbye kiss?"

He chuckled and moved back towards her, "how could I refuse?" He shrugged, dropping his head as he took her lips with his, caressing them gently, before running his tongue across hers, asking for entrance to her mouth, as soon as she conceded, he found her tongue with his and tangled them, brushing them sensually. When he finally released her from the embrace she looked up at him her eyes sparkling, "I am officially late," he laughed, jogging towards the door and leaving her breathless.

She shook her head and dropped back on the bed trying to catch her breath, she missed him already and laid on what had become his side. She heard a pinging noise from the nightstand and spotted his phone, she groaned and picked it up. A message from an unknown number was on the screen and she knew she shouldn't have, but she read it.

 _Hello darling! I seem to have misplaced my phone, I have bought a temporary one for the time being. I just wanted to let you know that I landed at JFK and I cannot wait to see you! You better be on your way to pick me up mister, I expect to see your wonderful dimples waiting for me. I love you, see you soon my love. M xxx_

She dropped it as if it burnt and shook her head, this wasn't happening, not Robin, Robin wasn't that kind of guy, he wouldn't do that to her surely not, she thought he was in love with her too, he hadn't told her, but she had thought they had been on the same page about their feelings. She took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, it couldn't be true, he couldn't be with another woman, she would have known, she would!

Maybe that was why he had been so secretive about his plus one, maybe it was because he wanted to upset her by bringing another woman. No, she can't have been so wrong, that's not Robin, that's not her Robin, they are happy, insanely so. She feels hot tears flood her cheeks as she begs herself not to cry, she is stronger than that and she doesn't even know what's going on yet, she could have gotten it all wrong, she hoped she had, she really did, Robin was one of the good ones, she thought he was one of the good ones.

"Regina?!" She turned and looked at him, concern was written all over his face as he stared at her, before hurrying towards her, "hey, what's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair, "I've been gone two minutes and you're already in this mess," he sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. What the hell had happened to get her in such a state?

"I'm fine," she shook her head, standing up from the bed and looking in the mirror of her vanity, oh wow, how attractive did she look, her hair was all stuck up and her cheeks were now wet with tears, "sorry, I just read something that made me a little emotional." It wasn't a lie, but she wanted to give him chance to explain and maybe she was completely wrong, she probably was… then it hit her, M? That could mean Marian, was Marian trying to stalk him again? She seemed a little psychotic and Robin had warned her about her, what if she was living in her own fantasy world and thought that Robin was in love with her?

"Must have been something to make you cry like that," he frowned, picking up his phone from the bedside table.

"Some silly little thing that Tink sent me," she laughed, wiping her tears away, "she keeps betting she can make me cry, seemingly she succeeded." Okay so she might be lying to him slightly, but she was hardly going to tell him that she was crying because she was prying and looked at his phone, reading his messages.

"Ah," he nodded, "anyway, I forgot this, now I am really late. Bye," he kissed her cheek, "see you later beautiful."

"Bye," she whispered, wiping her face; she needed to pull herself together and get a grip.

* * *

Regina was already tired out, the venue was looking amazing, her dress fit perfectly and she had managed to secure two celebrity interviews for the next edition of the paper. She was now sat in her bedroom having a well-deserved pamper; Tink was sat next to her with cucumber on her eyes, as the manicurist painted her nails in a silver polish. "So are you going to tell me why you're so quiet?" Tink asked, turning her head towards Regina, not being able to actually look at her though because of the cucumber blindfold.

"I'm not being quiet," she shook her head, the curls that were being put in her hair bouncing as she did.

"Oh yes, you are, Regina, tell me."

"It's nothing," she sighed, "I guess I'm just being paranoid after what happened last time."

"What?" the pieces of cucumber slid of Tink's face and fell on Regina's cream carpet.

"Hey, litter bug, that better not stain," Regina scoffed, glancing down at her red perfectly manicured nails.

"Come on Regina, I am your best friend, you can tell me anything, right? Is it about Robin?"

"Yes," she released a shuddery breath, "I'm in love with him Tink."

"Oh my god! That's great!" Tink stared at her and furrowed her eyebrows, "it is great, right?"

"Yes, it is. I found a message on his phone this morning, from a woman," she shook her head taking a deep breath.

"Ah, you're worried that he'll cheat like Graham did. Regina, Robin isn't Graham, I've seen the way he looks at you, he worships the ground you walk on and would never do anything to hurt you." She reached out and grabbed Regina's hand with her dry one. "Trust me, that man is obsessed with you, has been since day one."

"I just don't want to lose him," she sniffled. "I thought we had an honest relationship where we told each other everything, but he can't even tell me who his plus one is, why does he even need a plus one anyway? I gave him that before we were together out of politeness, here I was thinking that he wanted to go with me, wanted to be with me, clearly not."

"Regina are you insane? Of course he wants you, look at what he did for you, without Robin you wouldn't have a venue."

"I know," she sighed, "I guess I'm just insecure, I've been longing for a relationship like this for so long and now I don't feel good enough to be with Robin."

"Get a fucking grip," Tink shook her head, "you deserve happiness more than anyone I know, you are good enough to be with Robin, I'd be edging towards saying you were too good, but you're too good for anyone, Regina, he's lucky to have you, just like you're lucky to have him."

She ran a hand over her face, "I'm being stupid aren't I."

"Definitely."

She chuckled, and looked at her friend, "I need to tell you something," she had been meaning to bring it up for a while now, mainly because she trusted Tink and really needed her advice on what to do. "Do you promise not to laugh, or taunt me, or tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tink furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her more closely, her green eyes concerned.

"Well, I was thinking about having sex with Robin, tonight after the ball."

"Okay," Tink nodded, "and?"

She took a deep breath, she had never told anyone this, "I can't…"

"What? Of course you can, you've had sex before Regina."

"If you'd let me finish," she scoffed, thinking that her use of words was rather ironic considering. "I can't come," she whispered, barely loud enough for herself to hear, never mind Tink.

"What?"

"I can't orgasm," Regina placed her hands over her face and shook her head.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself," she huffed.

"No, I heard you, I'm just… you can't orgasm, do you mean you've never had…" Her eyes were wide as she stared at her in shock.

"Oh, I've had them, it's just during… I can't."

"Shit."

"That's not helpful," she sighed, sliding down in her chair as she thought back to all the times she faked it, her partners had been none the wiser, hence the reason sex hadn't been satisfying for her in the past.

"Okay, so you're worried that when you have sex with Robin you won't climax?"

"Precisely."

"Well, what have you done before?"

"Faked it, but I don't want to fake it with Robin."

"You just need to relax, if you're stressing it's not going to happen, if you too preoccupied in worrying that you won't, then you distract yourself from actually coming. Don't think about it, just concentrate on the way you're feeling, on the way he makes you feel."

"Right," she nodded, "concentrate on how I feel, I just really hope that it's as amazing as I imagine it being." Regina stood up and walked to the window, looking out she saw a delivery man walking up her drive holding a large cardboard box. She tilted her head, "Tink, did you order anything to mine?"

"No, why?" She moved to stand beside her, "didn't you order something?"

"No," she shook her head; fastening the belt to her dressing gown over the black lace lingerie she had adorned, she left her room and headed down the stairs to answer the door. What could it be? She definitely hadn't ordered anything, she opened the door a crack and looked up at the delivery man.

"Hi, are you Regina Mills?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Delivery," he handed her the large box and cast her a smile, before walking back the way he came.

She shrugged her shoulders and carried the box back to her room, placing it on her bed, she turned to look at Tink and the stylists that were stood eagerly watching. "Open it!"

"I am opening it," she scoffed, grabbing a pair of scissors from her dresser and running them down the tape that sealed the box.

"What is it? What is it?!" Tink jumped up and down as she grabbed her.

Regina opened it and chuckled, "seriously?"

"What?"

She looked into the box and shook her head, this was ridiculous she knew who it was from right away, "and this is why I love him; I hope you're all hungry."

"Why?"

"Chinese food anyone?" She picked up the little note that was inside and read it.

 _'_ _Hey beautiful, just wanted to make sure that you ate today, hope you aren't too stressed. I wish I could be there to share dinner with you, but I figured you would want to spend this time with Tink. Anyway, enjoy the food. Love, Robin.'_

"Did your man send you food?" Her makeup artist asked, "where can I find myself one of those?"

"Well, you can't have mine," Regina laughed, grapping her phone and calling his number. She flopped down on the bed and picked up the carton of her favourite as she waited for him to answer. She hummed as she tucked into the noodles, moaning in pleasure just as he answered the phone.

"I take it that you got the food."

"Mmm, how did you guess?" she asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're making the noises again."

"I can't help it when the food is sooo good."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Oh I do, this is my approval noise," she chuckled, moaning again.

"Oh god, Gina don't make that noise when I am out in public," he whispered.

She giggled and twirled her chop sticks in the noodles, "you are huh? Maybe I should try the kung pow."

"Don't you dare." He laughed. "You know what you moaning over kung pow does to me," she heard someone on the other end of the phone, a woman calling his name.

"Who's that?" she asked, sitting up somewhat, curious about the woman who was currently with her boyfriend.

"No one."

 _'Robin darling._ ' There was the woman again.

"Robin?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Babe, I'll call you later, see you at the ball, enjoy the Chinese food."

Then he cut her off, leaving her staring into her noodles; he was with a woman, she took a mouthful, but suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore and put the carton down on the night stand. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she slipped off the bed and out of the room.

"Regina?" Tink called.

"I'm just going to get something," she cast her a watery smile and headed downstairs. "Lenny?" She whispered, looking around, then she spotted him and scooped him up in her arms, burying her face into his fur, "hello baby," she sniffled, kissing him as she flopped down on the couch. What was a relationship without honesty? Why couldn't Robin just tell her who he was with? He must have something to hide if he couldn't tell her who the woman was. At that moment the doorbell echoed through the house, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes she went to open it.

"Regina Mills?"

"Hmm," she nodded, looking at the small box the man was holding out. "Another parcel?"

"Here," he handed it to her and left.

She glanced at it and the word fragile was stamped all over it, she placed it down on the kitchen island and opened it to reveal a beautiful corsage made up of a red rose with little white flowers weaved around it alongside a couple of leaves and even black feathers. She took it out and gently stroked her fingers over the soft rose, it really was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. She found the small card and looked at it, although she already had a feeling she knew who it was from.

 _'_ _A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman and I managed to fit this message on one card, I think I deserve a prize.'_

She smiled at it, before letting out a little sob, she reached for the phone and in the heat of the moment dialled his number, waiting for him to pick up, she didn't want to be a needy girlfriend, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Wow, two calls in twenty minutes, you got the flowers…"

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Wait, what?"

"Robin, don't lie to me, are you cheating?"

"Why would you think that? Regina, come on, you know how I feel about you, why the hell would you think I was cheating on you? I would never do that to you!"

She tried to control it, but she couldn't stop herself from crying, "I know you're with a woman."

"Regina, please, I swear to you everything will make sense later, just please know that you mean everything to me."

She felt really embarrassed, how could she allow herself to cry at him through the phone, it was humiliating, she had just humiliated herself. She loved him, how could she doubt him like that? She took a shuddery breath and shook her head, "the flower is beautiful," she whispered.

"Regina, do I have to come around there and show you how I feel? Because I will, please, I don't want you to be sad, the parties tonight, that's fun right?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "Robin, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you. Now I'm guessing from the sniffling coming down the phone that you haven't eaten the food I sent."

"I wasn't hungry."

"That's not what your moaning was telling me."

"Robin, I'll speak to you later," she whispered.

"I can't wait to see you later; Babe you trust me right?"

"Yes," she knew she could, she knew that she'd be able to trust Robin, he wouldn't ever cheat on her and there must be a completely valid explanation concerning the woman she had heard. There was still a slight part of her that was worried, but like he said, she had a masquerade ball to host, with guests, lots of guests. "Anyway, I have to go, it takes a while to get me looking fabulous."

"You always look fabulous, especially first thing in the morning when your hairs all over the place and you have that sleep hazed look."

"Shut up," she chuckled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, "my Chinese is going cold, thank you for the flower, I'm sure it will go perfectly with what I'm wearing."

"Well, I may have tried to dig to find out the colour from Tink, but I swear, she told me nothing, so I had to resort to putting the dress shop and florist in contact."

"I appreciate the gesture," she smiled, looking in the box, "I suppose I'll see you and your mystery plus one later."

"Trust me, you're going to love my plus one, just as much as I do."

"I'm sure I will, bye."

"Bye, I really can't wait to see you, to dance with you, to kiss you…"

"Stop it with the sappiness," she giggled, "now I really need to go and have my makeup done so…"

"I'm going, bye."

"Bye." She closed off her phone and held it close to her, her mind was running through all the possible explanations, but he had told her that all would become clear later, so she was just going to have to trust him. Collecting her flower, she let out a sigh and turned to look at Lenny, "let's go get ready."

* * *

Regina sat on her bed as Lily her makeup artist, who just happened to be Mal's daughter, added the finishing touches to her face, applying dark smoky eyeshadow with flecks of red and gold, her eye liner flicking off at each side. The lips were their signature red colour; however, she had selected a darker pigment, something that packed more of a punch. She had her eyes closed and fiddled with her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath she decided to talk, "so Lilly, do you know what your moms wearing tonight?"

"Yeah, I thinks she's gone for deep purple."

"Purple is her colour," Regina agreed, opening her eyes and turning to look at Tink who was sat having her hair done, she'd already had her makeup finished and was sat staring at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem miles away that's all."

"I guess I am anxious about all this going as planned."

"Of course it will, it's your party, they always go as planned."

She nodded, she still wasn't so sure, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go wrong, that there was going to be major drama at her annual masquerade this year.

"Okay and you're all done," Lilly smiled, "you look so amazing."

Regina stood and moved to stand in front of the mirror in only her robe, admiring her makeup, "wow, thank you, it's so pretty."

"It's sexy as hell," Tink chuckled, "now get your dress on."

"I'm going to need a little help with that," she smirked, moving over to her closet and stepping in, her dress was on a mannequin in the middle of the large space, it needed all that space for the skirt that flowed outwards. She ran her fingers across the deep red floaty material and shook her head, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on, she had designed it and then asked the ladies at the dress shop to bring her creation to life, here it was right in front of her, exactly as she had imagined it.

She dropped her robe, revealing the matching black lacy underwear, the bra strapless so that she could wear her dress. She carefully peeled it off the mannequin and stepped into it, "Lily, would you mind lacing me up?"

"No, of course…" she stopped in her tracks, "wow."

"Thank you," she smiled as the young woman walked towards her and pulled the laces, her dress had a corset back, meaning that she had to literally be strapped into her dress. Once she was done, Regina reached for the mask that was laid on the side, "could you…"

"Yep," she placed it on her face, mindful of the makeup below, even if she had set it, the last thing Regina wanted when she took her mask was a smudged joker face. She reached down and pulled on her black stilettoes, before securing Robin's flower around her wrist and walking back into her room.

Tink's eyes went wide as she looked at her, "holy shit, you look, oh my god, I don't even know what to say, how is it that every year you look better than the last?"

"Let's just say I was making an extra effort this year," she shrugged, smoothing down the material and looking in her floor length mirror. She has to admit that she's quite shocked, she already knew what her dress looked like, but putting everything together like this changed it completely. She had extensions in her hair, because even though she had been growing it out, it still only reached her collarbone and wasn't really workable for what she wanted; it was a half up half down look, the parts that were secured were twisted with little plaits weaving in and out, she had been happy to find that there were a couple of spare flowers in the box with her corsage so they had been added and threaded in also, along with the red feathers.

Her mask was black, with slight touches of red glitter; to top it off there were black and dark red feathers on one side of the mask. The dress however was the main spectacle, it was as red as blood with a sweetheart neckline that went out into a full floaty skirt. Trailing down the front were leaf shaped pieces of fabric in the same colour which created a lace like effect, they covered the whole of the bust and a couple descended into the train, caught up in the chiffon.

"Regina, you are going to be the belle of the ball."

"We need to go, otherwise we'll be late and I want to greet the guests."

"Well then, let's go your majesty," Tink bowed, causing Regina to roll her eyes. Tink's dress was more playful than hers, it was pale green and had sparkles running down the bust and fading out when they reached the floaty, more streamline skirt. "Your ball awaits."

* * *

Regina hovered near the entrance waiting for her guests, she had been over every single little detail, twice, and the ballroom looked perfect; the room had high ceilings and arches with detailed embellishments running down into marble columns that held it up. There was a deep contrast in the colour scheme, gold and black were the colours Regina had chosen and the centrepieces in the middle of the tables were bowls filled with black roses sprinkled with gold glitter and red feathers were also part of the aesthetic.

"It really looks amazing in here Regina," Tink stated looking around in awe.

"It does doesn't it, thank you for all your help with this Tink, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"I don't know what you'd have done without Robin."

"Me neither."

* * *

The majority of her guests had arrived and the room was bustling with excited chatter and music, but Regina couldn't relax, where the hell was he? He was supposed to have been turning up early and now he was late, she was tempted to ring him and ask him where he had got to, but she didn't want to pester him, so she simply sat down at a table and stared at the main entrance.

"You look beautiful."

A smile made its way onto her face as she turned around and looked up, "Daddy, I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this party, it's my favourite of the entire year." Her dad pulled her into a hug, holding her close, "now, why aren't you enjoying it? Also, where's this boyfriend I heard you were seeing?" Her smile fell from her face and Henry narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's only early, I'm sure he's on his way."

"What's wrong darling?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, looking towards the door and spotting a familiar figure wearing a black mask with a smart black suit and deep red tie, which was strangely a similar colour to her dress, he was walking towards her and she hugged her father, "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek lightly before turning to greet the new arrival. "You're here."

"Of course I am milady," he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, "you look absolutely stunning," he breathed pulling back to look at her. Just when he thought that he couldn't see her look more beautiful, here she was in front of him looking like a true queen. "I am so sorry I'm late, it wasn't my fault you can blame my plus one for that." He chuckled, looking behind him.

"So come on then, I want to meet them." She stated, she was really anxious to find out who he had brought with him; she took his hand in hers as he gazed down at her.

"Okay, don't freak out okay and remember, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have another thing to worry about."

"Robin," she tilted her head casting him a trying look.

"Right then…"

"Robin dear! Oh my goodness, would you just look at her, is this her Robin?" An older woman with her pale grey hair tied up in a sophisticated bun made her way towards them, her pale blue dress swishing as she did. Regina looked at her and immediately froze on the spot, it was the eyes, they had done it and now she realised her mistake, her stupid foolish mistake.

"Yes, mum, this is Regina," Robin looked at his girlfriend in concern, to see her simply staring at his mother, he really wished he had told her sooner now, it was apparently a massive mistake and she was completely caught off guard. "She is a very special woman." Robin squeezed her gently, trying to draw her attention to him.

His mother! Everything made sense, he was right, that explained the text, the woman she had heard over the phone calling him darling, because of course a mother would call her son darling, it was a completely normal thing to do, but she hadn't been thinking straight, she had jumped to conclusions and they couldn't have been more wrong if she had tried. Upon feeling Robin squeeze her gently, she shook her head and carefully removed her mask so that she could have a proper conversation without that obstructing her features. "Wow, it's so nice to meet you Mrs Locksley…"

"It's Caroline dear, unless you'd like to call me mom."

Regina laughed and shook her head, wow, that was ironically funny, she looked up at Robin who was rolling her eyes, she knew how he felt, "Caroline's good, for now," she whispered, glancing at her boyfriend and casting him a wink. "Robin didn't tell me you were coming."

"Ah well, don't worry, I'm nobody to be afraid of, that's his father," she laughed.

"Mum," Robin warned. This was just what he had been worried about, his mother embarrassing him in front of Regina.

"I'm kidding I am, mostly. Anyway, look at this beautiful woman, no wonder you're in love with her Robin."

His eyes went wide he stared at his mother in complete and utter shock, he hadn't told Regina he loved her yet, he was going to tonight, he was going to make it special. Regina didn't seem to notice though, she was just blushing as she fiddled with the material of her amazing dress.

"Do you know what my darling, he hasn't shut up about you all day, I feel like I know you already."

"Regina dear!"

She turned to see her own mother coming towards her and thought that she and Robin's mother had quite a lot in common, however Cora refused to allow her hair to turn grey and it was an intense dark brown colour which was only slightly lighter than Regina's. Cora had picked a black dress, something that didn't surprise Regina, she just hoped that Caroline and Cora got along well and didn't kill each other due to their similarities. "Mom."

"It's perfect, just perfect in here darling. Is your father here yet? We are avoiding each other so I need to make sure I circulate in the opposite direction to that annoyance of a man."

Regina cleared her throat, "mom, this is Caroline Lockley, Robin's mother. Caroline, this is my mother, Cora Mills."

"Argh, no, I have changed my name back to Cora Andrews."

Regina pulled a strange face as she looked up at Robin, "what?"

"I will not go by that man's last name any more."

"When did you decide this?" Regina asked, wishing she could just sink into a dark corner and disappear.

"What does it matter when I decided it, I decided it, anyway, Regina we are being completely rude. I have been trying and failing to marry my daughter off for years."

"Ah, I've had that same issue with my son," Caroline laughed, "so Cora…" the two women linked arms and began to walk further into the ballroom.

"What the hell was that?" Regina shook her head, staring after their mothers.

"I have no idea," he chuckled, turning to look at her again, glad to have her to himself for a moment. "Regina, I think we need to talk."

"Okay," she swallowed heavily, she had a feeling she knew where this talk was going and she wasn't going to like it.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked, removing his mask so that she could see his face.

"There's the balcony?" she suggested.

"Perfect," he nodded, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the glass doors that opened onto the large stone balcony. They walked out and he moved his hand to her cheek, "you really do look breath-taking, I could barely breathe when I walked in and saw you."

"Robin, I'm so sorry," she fell into his arms, hugging him tight, "I was such an idiot, it's just my imagination likes to get the better of me and I saw that text on your phone, I didn't mean to read it, but I did and I thought you were seeing someone else behind my back and then I thought it might be Marian because it was a M. Then I overheard the woman calling you darling and I snapped, I know it was your mother and I am so sorry, I just, it's... I… I'm ranting, again aren't I?"

"A little yeah," he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry Robin, I will never doubt you ever again and I won't look at your phone, not that it was my fault, I mean you left it in my room and it was flashing on my bedside table and what girl isn't going to just glance over at it, I wanted to…"

"To think I just brought you out here to tell you I was in love with you." He interrupted.

"See who it was from so that I could… wait what?" She stopped, her eyes going wide as she looked at him, had he said what she thought he had? "What was that?"

"I said I'm madly in love with you." He smirked, moving closer to her and dropping down to brushing his nose over hers, "I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel this insane, intense connection to you, I'm in love with you Regina Mills," his hand came to cup her cheek, "I love you." Now it was out there, he couldn't stop it, it sounded too good, he wanted everyone to know, wanted to shout it from the roof top that he loved the amazing woman in front of him.

She stared at him, unable to speak, it wasn't the first time she had forgotten how to formulate a sentence tonight; was he trying to kill her? There were only so many times a person should be shocked in the space of an hour.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked, thinking that he might joke with her a little until he got a response, "please don't tell me I just made a fool out of myself; my god, you don't love me do you? Are you just using me as a hot water bottle? Oh I am wounded milady, wounded beyond repair, heartbroken, miserable…"

"I love you, you idiot," she laughed, pressing her lips to his, pulling him tightly against her as she basked in the warmth he provided, so he may have been true about the hot water bottle part, it wasn't her fault she got cold easily and he was so warm, the perfect heated blanket, "I love you," she smiled, pulling back and rubbing her nose against his.

"I feel the need to shout."

"What?"

"Let me show you," he held a finger up and moved to the edge of balcony that overlooked New York, "I'm in love with Regina Mills!" He shouted.

Regina watched him and shook her head, "crazy."

"I love her, I love this woman!"

She giggled and moved towards him, threading her arms around his waist from behind as she leant her head on his shoulder and looked at the city below. "It's amazing isn't it," she breathed, kissing his shoulder lightly. "I feel so small up here, so insignificant."

"You aren't, you're my everything, I realised that until the day I met you I was simply surviving." Robin sighed, tilting his head so that he could kiss her cheek.

She closed her eyes and hummed happily, "I'm really sorry for accusing you earlier."

"It's forgiven," he whispered, finding her hands that were resting upon his abdomen, "but I have to say, it did upset me a little thinking that you thought that I would do something like that to you."

"I didn't think that, not deep down, it was something else, I just, I guess it was my own insecurities, it wasn't anything you did before you say anything."

"How can you be insecure?" he asked, spinning around to look at her as he shook her head, "I have eyes for no other woman, except from my mother and maybe yours."

"Hey," she laughed, swatting him playfully.

"Oh and my sister, you haven't met her yet, but I think she'll love you as much as I do."

"I hope so, because I'm guessing that's a lot right?"

"Of course, it is," he moved her hair behind her ear, "I've never really been in love before I met you," he shook his head, "so this feeling is somewhat foreign to me."

"I thought I was in love once, but I wasn't," she shook her head. God she hated being all sappy, but she couldn't help it, somehow Robin managed to bring out the sappy in her, "now I…" There was yelling coming from inside and she closed her eyes, "what is that?"

"Oh shit."

"What?" She turned around and looked through the glass, "oh shit," she scoffed, "who the hell let her in here?"

"I'll go ask her to leave."

"No, I want to find out if she invited herself, or if someone tried to bring her as their plus one," she took his hand as they walked back inside, where the security guards were literally having to hold a woman back. All of her guests had stopped socialising and had turned to look at the woman who was attempting to hijack her party.

"I'm a plus one!" She was yelling.

Regina dropped Robin's hand as she approached, the last thing she needed was this woman causing drama at her charity ball. Rubbing her hands together she addressed the security, "do we have a problem here?"

"This woman is saying that she's on the list, but we can't seem to find…"

"Oh, you won't find her name, because she most certainly isn't on the list," Regina shrugged, "Marian, I don't know if I was entirely clear last week, but when I said that you weren't invited and that you wouldn't get in, I meant it. I don't want to, but if I have to, my guys here can escort you off the premises."

She received a deathly stare from the woman who scoffed and shook her head, "just because you're jealous of me, you know Robin still wants me and that's why you won't let me into your party, well, guess what I don't want to be at your stupid party anyway, I know how Robin feels."

Wow, she really was deranged, Regina felt slightly sorry for her, she must have really been obsessed with Robin, which was quite creepy actually. "Look, I'm sorry Marian, but this is a charity ball and I really need it to go well," she gestured for security to let go of her, before moving closer, "I'm sorry." She stated sincerely, she just couldn't risk something spoiling this night. "I can pay for your cab fare if…"

"I don't need your money, or your pity. You'll get what's coming to you, Robin still loves me and we will be together."

"Okay," Regina nodded, she wasn't going to argue with an unstable person, "okay, well, fine, just please don't try and come back in here, I really don't want to have to call the authorities, but I will." She sighed.

"I'm going and you don't fool me with this nice act, I know you're really a poisonous snake."

"Ya got me," she chuckled, "bye Marian," Regina turned and Robin placed his hand on the base of her back.

He couldn't believe that Marian had the audacity to show up at Regina's party, he knew she was crazy, but this was ridiculous, "are you okay? What did she say?"

"Nothing important, but I think she may be in love with you and thinks you're going back to her, that the two of you are going to end up together."

"What?" he sniggered shaking his head, "there is no chance I would ever be in love with her and no way that we're are going to end up together, I have a restraining order against her, one she sees fit to ignore."

"Wait you have a restraining order?" She looked at him wide eyed, why hadn't he told her about it sooner, "it was that serious?"

"Yes well, I'll tell you at another point, there's no need to interrupt the party."

"Yes, well I need to go and make the introductory speech," she kissed him quickly before walking off towards the stage. There was something he wasn't telling her, something serious and she was eager to find out what it was, but clearly, he wasn't going to tell her here, Marian must have done something really bad.

* * *

Regina, felt she had been neglecting Robin somewhat, once she and finished her introductory speech, she had been caught by several people who worked with the magazine and of course she had to engage in conversation, it would have been rude not to, even if she didn't really like them and wouldn't talk to them again if they weren't good for business.

She has just escaped from a conversation with Alistair Midas and was determined to catch up with Robin; just as she began to walk in his direction, someone called her name, someone she would rather not talk to. He was worse than all the rest she'd had to engage with already tonight but here he was standing in front of her, his eyes taking in her appearance in the way they always did, in a way that made her feel sick. He was old, old enough to be her father, in fact he went to school with her mother, she remembered Cora telling her of how he once tried it on with her, that they had been close to dating when she met Henry and of course all thoughts of this other man flew out of the window. She shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Leopold."

"Oh how many times dear, call me Leo," he winked at her, his hand touching her arm, making her feel like she needed a good scrub.

"Leo," she nodded, glancing past him, trying to catch the attention of Robin who was stuck in the middle of a group of elderly women, both their mothers included. "How are you liking the party?" She asked out of politeness, she really couldn't care less whether he liked it or not, for all she cared he could be having a miserable time, but that wasn't likely, after all there were a lot of younger women here too, models from the magazine and of course all her female employees, not to mention numerous plus ones.

"Very nice dear, very nice."

"Good," ooh if he didn't play a large part in her legal team she would have really gone off on one about the way he was literally ogling her, she wasn't something that was there for men to stare at and truthfully, she hated it, what woman actually liked men that they weren't in a relationship with staring at their breasts, as though that's where their eyes were?

"You look very fetching." He nodded.

"Thank you," she looked over his shoulder in attempt to get Robin to come over and save her, but he was gone and she was literally groaning on the inside, she wished they had some sort of telekinetic connection one where he knew what she was…

"Regina," a warm hand came to her lower back and a quick kiss was placed on her lips.

She turned and a genuine smile washed over her features, maybe he did know what she was thinking, "hello you," she nudged his nose gently with her own.

Robin grinned, she looked like she needed rescuing and he could tell now that he had been right in that assumption, not that it had anything to do with a bunch of her mother's friends eyeing him up, clearly, she was having some problems with being eyed up herself. "I brought you a drink," he held up a glass of red.

She looked at the large glass in his hand and had Leopold not been standing right there, she would have let out a moan at the sight, "how did you know? I am positively parched." She took it from him and brought it to her lips, taking a large swig, before holding it in one hand and finding his with the other, working to trap herself under his arm.

Robin turned to the man in front of him and looked him up and down, he was old, too old to be looking at Regina the way he was doing and Robin didn't like it. His grip on her tightened as he extended his other hand, "I don't believe we've met, Robin Locksley."

"Locksley?" Regina could tell that Leo recognised the name by the way he was looking up at him, "Leopold Blanchard, I was just catching up with our beautiful host."

"Oh I see, she is beautiful isn't she, she is the most intelligent, kind and caring person I have ever met and I can't believe I'm so lucky to have her in my life," he stated, mainly to get the point across to this man that they were dating and he wouldn't allow for someone to just look at her like that to the point where she felt uncomfortable. He meant every word though and looked down at her to find her cheeks tinted slightly.

"Ah, so she's your girl then? Lucky man."

Robin laughed and shook his head, "she's no one's girl, she's her own person, but if you meant am I lucky enough to be dating her, then yes I am a lucky man."

Regina wanted to kiss Robin at that moment and she loved the way he was handling this, he could quite easily have flown off the handle and told the man to show her some respect, but he had been really smooth in his approach, subtle yet still criticising. "If you'd excuse us Leo, I have to go and introduce this amazing man to more people." She led him away, "oh thank you for getting me out of that."

"That guy was creepy," he scoffed, "I don't understand how these men think they can look at woman as though they are here to please them."

She chuckled and shook her head, "oh, have you never looked at a woman like that?"

"Not like that," he rolled his eyes, "I hope not, I like to think that I show people respect."

"You do," she smiled, "I think you are from another planet?"

"Why all guys aren't jerks you know."

"Yes I know, but you are so… I have literally no words, I love you."

"I love you too," he chuckled. "Now, how about a dance?"

"Yes please," she nodded, watching him put on his mask and realising that she needed hers, she found it on one of the tables and handed it to him, "can you tie my mask on please?"

"Of course I can," he moved behind her and took the laces in his hands, "how tight do you want it?" Her asked, touching her hair lightly, coiling his finger around one of her loose curls.

"Tighten it and I'll tell you when to stop," she whispered, his fingers were brushing against her neck, causing goosebumps to raise on the surface of her skin.

He felt her shudder under his touch and chuckled, swirling his fingertips down, twirling over her shoulder, before he leant down and kissed her gently. He knew she would protest to the public display of affection, so her secured the mask, tying it off when she called for him to do so. "There," he kissed her again, just below her ear, "come on then milady, let's dance."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, taking the hand he was holding out to her, "I hope you can keep up with me, I'd hate for you to be a bad dancer."

"I have two left feet I'm afraid."

"Oh, well, I don't mind if you tread on my toes a couple of times," she giggled, resting one hand on his shoulder as he held onto her other, his arm securing itself around her, pulling her close so that their bodies were touching.

"I'll try my best not to, but it is most likely that I will," he laughed, leaning his forehead against hers lightly as they began to sway to the music, "this dress really is exquisite, " he mused, toying with the fabric at her waist.

"Ooh do you think so?" She questioned using a British accent, "why thank you kind sir."

"Are your taking the mick out of my accent?"

"What does that even mean?" She asked, laughing as her fingers danced around the nape of his neck.

"Sorry I forgot you were American," he chuckled, "it means, are you mocking me?"

"Ah, no not in the slightest," she smiled, her teeth showing as she continued to play with the collar of his shirt, "but maybe just a little. Don't get me wrong though, I am in love with that accent, your voice is literally the best sound I have ever heard."

"For me that would be your laugh."

"I have a horrendous laugh," she sniggered.

"Still my favourite noise."

"I think you might need to go along to the audiologist with my mother," she giggled. She loved this feeling, just dancing in his arms whilst they kept up their playful conversation.

"Ah, but it's my nose that's broken not my ears."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that, how is it?" She asked, bringing her hand to run across his nose slipping a finger underneath his mask. She felt really bad for having nearly broken his nose that morning, but he had been the one in the way of the alarm. "Do I need to kiss it better?"

"I think that would help." He shrugged, both his arms were now around her waist, his hands dancing on her lower back as both hers came around his neck. That smile hadn't left her face since he'd got her on the dance floor and it really was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he would never tire of seeing her smile like that, she just looked so happy.

She leant up and placed a chaste kiss on his nose, before pulling back again, "there you go."

"I think your kisses have magical healing properties," he gasped twitching his nose, "I'm healed."

She laughed again and shook her head, god how much had she laughed tonight? It was when the two of them got together, it just happened that they tended to make each other laugh, it was as if they knew exactly what to say to each other. "Oh well then, I'm guessing you won't be needing anymore kisses then."

"What if I have another ailment?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes at him and moved even closer into his hold so they were squished up against each other, "you do? Where?"

He could feel her breath against his lips and stared into her dark eyes that were sparkling with desire and something he didn't think he'd seen there before, surely, he'd have remembered seeing such a sight. She was wearing her mask, as was he, but that didn't mean they couldn't kiss, in fact it rather excited him. He was giving her as much time as she needed, only she could say when she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, for them to become more intimate, whenever that tome came he would be grateful for it, he wanted her so badly, just wanted to give her pleasure, see her come undone in front of him, come undone from his actions. "I think right here." He smirked at her.

"Oh yes, I would agree," his blue eyes were boring into hers, they had this thing for intense eye contact something that spoke volumes. Their lips were literally millimeters apart and she grazed them lightly, apply no pressure, tickling him, then she did it again, only this time it was a little harder, each time she would pull back to look at him and each time she went in, she would deepen the kiss, until he was asking for entrance to her mouth, he wanted to kiss her properly, feel her tongue brush against his. However, instead of allowing it she pulled back, "we're in public."

"I know," he breathed, "but isn't this your party?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I suppose it is," she leant in again and kissed him, opening her mouth to him immediately as he swept his tongue inside; she hummed her eyebrows raising as she coupled her tongue with his, she was surprised yet excited by his eagerness. The kiss continued until they were both breathless, Regina pulled back, slowly opening her eyes to look at him, he was staring at her lovingly and she mused that no one had ever looked at her like that.

Robin grinned at her as he moved one hand up to her cheek, "I think that I might be addicted to you."

"Ah, well I think we can fulfil each other's addiction," she chuckled. Only then did she noticed that they were stood in the middle if the dance floor, surrounded by other people who were dancing around them. She looked around and out of the corner of her eye spotted people having an argument, her stomach flipped as she let out a loud sigh.

"What?"

"I think I need to go break it up before they hurt each other," she huffed.

Robin followed her gaze and realised exactly who she was referring to, her mother was fighting with an older man who he could only presume was Regina's father. "Okay, do you need my help?"

"No, I'll be fine, why don't you see if your mother wants to dance," she suggested, pecking his lips lightly as she moved out of his arms, "after all, I think you may be neglecting your plus one."

"Ah yes, I'll go do that, will you be alright?"

"I've done this enough times," she smiled weakly, squeezing his hand before heading off in their direction. Why couldn't her parents at least be civil with each other? It was embarrassing having them fight here and it quite upset her, mainly because she knew that deep down her mom was still completely in love with her dad and most likely the feeling was reciprocated, but they were both stubborn and stuck in their ways. As she got closer to them, the shouting got louder, at least they had taken their argument to the side of the room. "Okay, break it up," she announced sternly standing in between them.

"Regina stay out of this dear," her mother stated.

"Yes, sweetheart this is between your mother and I."

"No, you are arguing at my party, which means that it affects me and I want you two to stop biting each other's heads off, please. What's this about now?" She asked shaking her head as she looked from one parent to another, "does one of you want to explain to me?"

"Seems your father doesn't need an excuse to begin an argument these days," Cora scoffed glaring at her ex-husband.

"Cora is it really a crime to say hello to you?"

"Don't speak to me Henry," she shook her head, "I don't want you to talk to me."

"Mom," Regina gave her a warning glance and turned to her father, "dad?"

"You know what your mothers like."

"Ahh, stop blaming each other, if you want to argue that's fine, but please, please don't do it here."

Henry sighed and rubbed his daughter's arm, "sorry sweetheart."

"Sorry," Cora whispered, not failing to throw a disapproving look at the man opposite her.

"I think I might head off now anyway," Henry stated.

"But daddy you've only been here a couple of hours."

"I know, but I'm just causing problems by being here."

"No, you're not, I'm sure you and mom can remain civil, just for two hours, that's all I ask, please." She looked from one to the other, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Okay," Henry nodded.

"Fine," Cora stated her voice low, she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Regina shook her head and turned to look at her dad, "what was that about?" She sighed.

"Darling, you know that your mother and I don't exactly see eye to eye, she just doesn't even allow me to talk to her anymore, it's hard to believe we were once so in love."

Regina frowned and looked down, worrying her lip between her teeth, "once? Dad, how do you actually feel about mom? Like truly feel, because surely a love like that doesn't just go away, there must still be something there; I mean neither of you have found someone else, you've both been single and miserable for the last fifteen years."

"Regina, I still love your mother, I always have and always will, but we're too estranged to ever heal again, I think she fell out of love with me."

Regina closed her eyes and played with the feather on her mask, "oh dad, you're so wrong, I know that mom still loves you, she's heartbroken, has been since you split, why else did you think she never found anyone else, she can't bring herself to love again, not when she's already in love with someone else, someone she's loved for forty years! That's a long-time dad, she wasn't just going to get over you just like that."

He looked completely stunned as though she had just hit him around the face, "she is?"

"Yes she is," Regina nodded, she knew now that her suspicions had been correct, her mother and father were still in love, but were just being stubborn with their feelings. She felt her heart skip just at the thought of her parents getting back together again, being in love again.

"How do you know?"

"She's so obvious dad, you both are and I think it's about time you realised that you are perfect for each other."

"Do you really think so, after all these years?"

"Trust me," she smiled hugging him, "you need to tell her how you feel." She felt him nod against her and she smiled, catching Robin's eye as he danced with his mother. He tilted his head at her and she shrugged her shoulders before pulling back. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes," he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

With that she turned and headed towards Robin, swishing her hips as she approached him, she'd nearly caught up with him when she heard a voice, "long time no see."

"Neal? Neal Cassidy?"

"Regina Mills."

"Wow, hi," she smiled, threading her hair behind her ear. She was shocked to see him, hadn't seen him in about ten years, they went to school together, he was in her group and was especially close to her best friend, in fact they even had a kid together. "What are you doing here?"

"I own this place," he chuckled, hugging her briefly, "so when Locksley rang me and told me that his girlfriend was Regina Mills, I just had to offer you the space."

"Well I am very happy that you did," she nodded. She really needed to ask him something, had been meaning to ring her friend, but she hadn't talked to her in two years, not after what she did. "How's Henry?" She asked, looking up at him sadly.

"Well, he misses his aunt Regina."

"Oh, I miss him so much, but I can't… I just can't talk to her."

"Emma, she means well…"

"Ha, if she meant well, she wouldn't have been fucking my boyfriend behind my back," Regina sighed.

"Ah, that."

"Yes that, well, when you see Henry, tell him that I'm thinking about him please." She squeezed his arm friendly, seeing Robin watching them. "See you around."

"Bye, oh and Regina."

"Yeah?"

"Robin, he's one of the good ones."

"I know," she chuckled, biting her lip as she looked at her boyfriend, "thanks, bye," she moved past him and threaded her arms around her boyfriend who was getting a drink from the bar.

"Everything okay?" He asked, rubbing his hand across her lower back.

"Hmm, I think I may have just managed to get my parents back together, I hope so, turns out they both still love each other."

"Wow," Robin, handed her a drink, "that's great."

"Yes, it is; I think everything in my life is perfect at the minute, especially you." She kissed his shoulder and hummed in appreciation.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Regina was sat at a table swinging her legs as she waited for Robin to come back from the restroom, it was now ten o'clock, but she knew the party was going to carry on until twelve at the very least; right now, though she really needed his lips against hers, really needed to feel something physical. She bit her lip and looked around, everyone seemed to be having a great time and the room really was perfect. She stood from her chair and made her way to the exit, she was going to go and find Robin, she knew there were more rooms in this place, she had seen them, she was sure there was a room right next door that was empty.

She slipped out of the room, heading down the corridor towards the men's room she virtually walked straight into him.

"Hey, where were you heading off to?" Robin asked looking at his girlfriend, she seemed to be looking for something, as though she were on a mission.

A smirk appeared on her face as she grasped Robin's hand and pulled him with her, "I was coming to find you," she breathed, "I wanted to give you a taste of what to expect later."

"What's happening later?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at her as he followed her. Was she referring to what she thought she was? Had she decided that tonight was the night she wanted them to have sex with each other for the first time?

"Ah, well, why don't you come and find out," she stopped in front of a door that led to a room she had been inside earlier that day, she knew it had a couch and a large table used for board meetings, but it was classy and the perfect place for an intense make out session. She crashed her lips against his, his hands making purchase at her waist as he kissed her back just as fiercely.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he groaned, pressing her against the closed door, pinning her to it with his body, "to just be able to touch you and kiss you," his mouth was on her neck and she moaned, her hands running down his arms as she moved one to the door handle.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," she whispered, pushing the door open as they stumble in their lips still locked, wrapped up in a passionate embrace. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice their moans weren't the only ones coming from inside the room. The two blindly sought out the couch, neither of them had time to turn on the lights, not that it mattered whatsoever, who could be bothered with lights whilst in the middle of a serious make out session.

Robin's hands were gripping her hips as he pushed her backward, lowering her to the sofa, but as soon as he did there was a loud yelp. Regina and Robin pulled apart as she shot up off the couch, she was sure she had just sat on something warm and soft. "What the hell was that?" Robin asked quietly, moving over to the side and finding a light switch.

As soon as the light was on, Regina looked down at the sofa and her eyes went wide before she screamed, "Robin! Turn the light off now! Oh god my eyes! My eyes!"

"What?" He hurried over to her, glancing at the couch, "oh my god!"

"Regina get out!"

"What are you doing mom! Dad! No! No, how can I have made it to thirty-six years old and never had to walk in on this, I thought I was safe, I thought I didn't have to worry about this! Ewe ewe ewe." She covered her eyes, burying her head against Robin's shoulder.

"Regina, people have sex." Her father stated, standing up from the sofa as he fixed his clothes.

"Ewe," she shook her head. She had not been expecting that, to see her mother and father enjoying each other far too much and she was scarred for life.

She heard her mother's laughter, "I think she knows that Henry, what else do you think she was planning on doing in here?"

"Oh no, no, Robin, we are leaving this room right now, as for the two of you… you're back together! Still, please, go do…" she gestured towards them with her hands, "all that, somewhere that your daughter can't walk in on you." She pulled Robin out of the door as quickly as she could. "Oh. My. God."

"Seems your parents worked things out," he laughed, that wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, he had never thought that he might see his girlfriend's parents having sex. He felt slightly sorry for Regina, the shocked look on her face said everything.

"Oh don't, I am mortified," she shook her head, "I think I need alcohol, right now." She was about to walk off when she felt his hand pull on her arm.

"I don't think alcohol is the answer," he chuckled, pulling her towards him with the arm that was hooked around her waist.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before leaning in and kissing him, nipping his bottom lip playfully before she even thought about it, she pulled back and looked at him, the smile that had been on her face faltering.

"What?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"You don't mind that I just did that, do you?"

"Did what?"

"Ha, nothing," she shook her head, the last time she had done that to a guy, or more specifically Graham, he had freaked out on her, she had been confused, but now it worried her that Robin might not like it.

He was confused, what had gotten her so worried? All she had done was nip his lip, was that what she had been scared of? "Do you know that thing you just did?"

She nodded nervously, oh god, he hated it too, it wasn't her fault, it was the playful side of her that made her do it, she had used to think it was cute, before Graham had told her not to do it again, maybe it was just weird, maybe…

"It turns me on," he breathed, moving his mouth from the corner of her lips towards,trailing along her jaw before finding her ear and nipping at the lobe slightly.

Her breath hitched as the smile returned, even bigger than it had been previously, "it doesn't weird you out in any way?"

He chuckled against her neck, "babe, it's hot, if you ever want to get me going, do that, why would you think it was weird?"

"I guess my ex was…"

"A massive knob head? A stupid idiot who didn't deserve you? Dumb as…"

"Robin," she giggled leaning against him, "he was all of those things and more, now we need to go and finish off the party, before tonight."

"You still haven't told me what happens tonight."

"I thought I'd made it quite obvious," she whispered, running her fingers down and across the swell of her breasts.

He definitely got the message and apparently, Regina has tonight down as the night. "Really?"

"Oh yes," she smirked, dragging him into the ballroom again.

* * *

Regina saw out the last of the guests; her parents had left directly after their awkward encounter and she was glad they were back together she really was, they were her parents and she had never seen them happier than when they were together. Robin's mother had left on the promise that they would have dinner tomorrow.

Surprise surprise Tink was the last one to leave; Regina stood outside with her and smiled, "so?"

"Great success," her friend slurred, "it was perfect Regina, it really was."

"Yes, it was wasn't it," she smiled, "Robin told me he loved me."

"He did?!" Tink squealed, jumping up and down, holding onto the door of the cab.

"Careful."

"Oh my god, I am so excited for you! Do you remember what I told you about relaxing tonight?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well," Tink patted her on the shoulder, "my friends going to get laid! She is…"

"Tink get in the cab, go home and sober up."

"But Regina, you're having sex!"

"Shushhh."

"You're having sex," she whispered, "you're gonna have your first proper orgasm!"

"Shut up!"

"But oh my god, you've never had one before Regina! Like never and never is a long time, you've gone your whole life never…"

"Get in the cab," she pushed her, "go you annoying…" Tink flung her arms around her squeezing her tight. "Tink let go, you're crushing me," she groaned, why did her friend like to get drunk, she was such an annoying drunk and being touchy feely was her thing, she hugged anyone and anything. "Tink."

"Regina I love you, you are my best friend, you're such a special person, a special person who's never been given an orgasm."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes, "don't you stop?"

"Of course I stop, but oh my god orgasms are amazing, I mean who doesn't love orgasms?"

"Would you please stop saying the word orgasm? It's awkward."

"No! No it isn't, it's this amazing feeling that runs through your whole body and makes you quiver as your guy pounds into…"

"And this is where I leave, good night Tink."

"No, Regina I haven't finished… my story," she paused briefly to hiccup before starting up again, "so the guy…"

"I think I heard enough of this story thank you very much, now get your ass in that cab before I actually have to pick you up and put you in."

"Ooh do that, I want to be picked up," she tried to climb up Regina's body, her arms wrapped around her neck, "Gina pick me up!"

"You are pulling my dress down!" She protested, holding it up, whilst making sure that Tink didn't fall flat on her face.

"Ooh we'll make it quicker for Robin won't we," Tink giggled and then she stopped, looking downwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what bra you've got on."

"Oh my god, Katrina Bell get yourself into that fucking cab right now, I am trying to send you home so that I can go home and… you know, so please go, please and just make sure you sober up a little before you go to sleep." She didn't really feel right sending her home drunk, so she knew where was she was going to send her, someplace there would be someone to look after her. She informed the driver of where to take her and paid him in advance before moving her friend into the backseat. "There, now please try not to throw up in the nice man's car."

"I'll try as long as you try to have an orgasm! Or, don't try, just let it happen!"

"Right go, goodnight," she shut the door before she could say another embarrassing thing. Just as the cab pulled away Robin came out of the venue holding the long black coat she had brought with her.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Hmm," she nodded, slipping into her coat that didn't properly fit around the train of her dress, but it did it's job. She hated that it was going to take them practically forty-five minutes to get back to her place, she didn't know if she could take the sexual tension any longer.

Robin looked at her and shook his head, he knew exactly what she was thinking and he was on the same page, "I think we should be heading back."

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip, "I think we should."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, I was trying to get a little bit of everything in and really hope I did it justice. Much love! :)**


	8. Let's come together

**Thank you for all your support! I spent quite a while trying to get this chapter exactly how I wanted it, so I really hope you enjoy it! Let's officially earn this story a M rating. ;) Much love. xxx**

* * *

When the car pulled up outside her house, she took a deep breath, she was really nervous, what if he thought she was rubbish in bed, what if he dumped her because of it? No, Robin wasn't that shallow, he loved her, she kept repeating it in her head, he loved her and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She stared out of the window at her house and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

Robin watched her, she looked on edge, really nervous about something and that wasn't how he wanted it to go, he wanted her to be carefree and happy when their first time together came. Was it something he'd done? Was he the one making her nervous? He hoped not, he wanted her to feel completely at ease with him. "Hey," he whispered, gently finding her hand, "are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged, pushing the door open. Great, now he was suspicious and she was probably a terrible liar, how was she supposed to tell him that she might not enjoy it as much as he did, that she might not climax, that sex might not be as pleasurable for her as it would be for him? She wasn't, it was embarrassing and she wasn't going to say a word to him about it, she just wanted it to be over with, for them to have sex and then for her to go off and wallow in her own self-pity.

He furrowed his eyebrows, there was something she wasn't telling him and he was determined to get it out of her, he didn't want any secrets between them, he wanted her to be completely open with him, to feel as though she could tell him anything, because she could, whenever she spoke, he would listen. He climbed out of the car and tipped his driver, before following her to the door of her house, she had already disappeared inside and he was worrying slightly, she had been so enthusiastic earlier, but if she'd changed her mind, that was fine, he wasn't going to rush her, not at all.

"Do you want wine?" She asked, mainly as a distraction and she was hoping that it might take the edge off a little.

"No, I'm good thanks," he walked up to her, her hands were shaking as she tried to take the cork out of the bottle, "alright, come with me," he placed his hands over hers, before prying them from the bottle and leading her to the sitting room where he pulled her down next to him on the couch. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I told you I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he shook his head, "Regina, you know you can talk to me right, about anything," his hand came up to cup her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "If something is bothering you, then you need to tell me," he whispered, caressing her cheek as his other hand made purchase on her knee, it was a completely innocent touch, one made to bring her comfort. "Babe?"

"I guess, I'm just nervous," she confessed playing with the material of her dress.

"We don't have to…"

"No, I want to, I really do, it's just…" she stopped, she had nearly told him, nearly confessed everything, but she couldn't.

"Just what?" he questioned, rubbing her knee soothingly, "Regina?"

"It's nothing," she whispered again, "it's embarrassing."

"What is? Regina, come on you can tell me."

"I've never…"

His eyes went wide, what? She'd never been with anyone before? When she had told him that she hadn't had sex in a while, he thought she had meant like a year or something, not that she'd never had sex. "You've never had sex?"

"What? Of course I have," she shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"I've never had… never been… oh god," she buried her head in her hands, she was just embarrassing herself more with this ridiculous bumbling.

Nope, he was lost, he didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about, he simply cast her a confused glance, a slight smirk working its way onto his face. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at her, but it was quite funny, clearly whatever it was she was finding it hard to say. Oh god he was a terrible person for laughing at her, he couldn't help it, it was the adorable look on her face as she hurried over her words, trying to find something to tell him.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him, why would he laugh at her? It wasn't funny, she didn't find it funny. Although to be honest, to him it probably was, she wasn't exactly handling herself all that well, it was probably quite humorous to Robin.

"Sorry," he stated, his face becoming serious again, he really needed to work on his boyfriend skills. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Oh it's bad." She nodded.

"Really? You're not going to tell me you're a man, are you? Not that it would be a problem, I mean…"

"Seriously?" She scoffed, "no, pretty sure that I am a woman." She rolled her eyes, "wait a minute, what?"

Oh no, well he was an idiot, "no, I just meant that I would still love… seriously?"

She burst into laughter, collapsing against the sofa as she let out an unroyal snort and covered her face, "oh my god!"

"Regina," he chuckled, "shut up."

"Wow, I appreciate your dedication, you must really love me."

"I do," he nodded, cupping her cheek and bringing her closer to him, "I do, now please, tell me what's worrying you."

"Okay, promise me that you won't laugh," she stated, the sincerity in her voice striking a chord within him, causing him to nod in agreement. "Okay," she whispered, "I have never… no one has ever..."

"Do you want me to guess?"

"Definitely not, the last two attempts have been that I was either a virgin or a man," she scoffed, "both of which are slightly offensive."

"Why? What's wrong with being either of those things?"

"Nothing, this isn't the conversation we are supposed to be having, we are supposed to be talking about my inability to have an orgasm for Christ sake!" Her mouth dropped open, fuck, well now it was out there in the most awkward way possible.

He stared at her in shock, she'd never had an orgasm? Like ever? Well, he was going to enjoy this challenge, if that was what she was worried about, he was going to show her what making love felt like, not that he was smug or anything, it was just he was confident that he'd be able to make her come, it was probably the connection they had established. He guessed that she hadn't meant to tell him like that, that it had just slipped out, from the look on her face, he could tell she was incredibly embarrassed. "I see, well then, it seems that I am just going to have to give you everything I have then."

"I don't know what it is, it's just all the guys I have been with have completely failed at getting me off, I know it's not impossible," she shrugged, now she had just admitted to the fact that she touches herself, this really was going horribly wrong and she could feel her face heating up, she really wanted to find a dark hole and stay there until someone developed a forgetting medication which she could feed to Robin and hope that he forgot about this horribly embarrassing situation.

"Well then, if you know that it's possible then I'm pretty sure we can find a way to get you there, together," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, "you do want this, don't you?"

"Yes, god yes," she moaned, leaning back on the sofa as he bent her back, deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue before finding her own and tangling them together in a heated kiss. The continued to make out as his hands ran down the expanse of her body, finding the hem of her dress, he pushed his hand underneath it, traveling up her leg, drawing swirly patterns, his lips still firmly pressed to hers. His fingertips danced on her inner thigh, brushing over her silky skin, teasing her until he brushed across her panties, causing her to take a sharp breath of air. Her hand came to find his as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "not here."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, she wanted to take this upstairs, somewhere more comfortable than her couch. He gave her a chaste kiss before standing and scooping her up bridal style into his arms, resulting in her high-pitched squeal as she flung her arms around him and buried her head against his shoulder. She let out a little laugh and attached her lips to his neck, kissing him playfully as one of her hands explored the expanse of his chest.

She was a small woman and it wasn't hard for him to carry her, but when she was kissing his neck like that, he was struggling to keep his composure. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, "Gina, if you carry on like that I'm gonna either drop you or ravish you right here on the stairs."

She giggled and stroked the back of his neck, "I'm glad I can affect you in such a way." She knew that Robin was going to take care of her and she was really glad that she had told him about her little problem, instead of having to fret about it to herself.

"Oh god, Gina you affect me in all ways possible," he groaned, reaching the top of the stairs and finding her room. He tried to open the door, but she had closed it earlier so that Lenny didn't get in and ruin her surprise.

"Struggling there?" She chuckled, running her lips across his collarbone as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt and she removed his black tie, dropping it to the ground, before going back to the buttons again and undoing them one at a time.

"Are you going to help me out?" He asked, trying to battle with the door and his inner instincts to pin her up against it and fuck her.

"I'm kind of busy with things of my own," she laughed, reaching out and finding the door handle, "lower me down a little," she whispered. He followed her instructions and she pulled down on the handle before pushing it open.

"Woah, what did you do in here?" He asked, walking in to see little fairy lights and rose petals scattered around the room, she had clearly been planning this for a while and by the looks of things wanted it to be perfect, as did he though, he wanted it to be special, he was so happy that she had gone to the effort to make it so.

"I know I'm soppy and ridiculous, but I just wanted our first time together to be special," she breathed.

"No, I think it's beautiful," he nodded, "just like you," carefully he lowered her to her feet, his arms wrapping around her as he brought their lips together, after a while of simple kisses and caresses, his hands moved to the laces on the back of her dress, as much as he would love to carry on kissing her forever, he knew it was time to step it up, they were both getting somewhat restless, he could tell from the way she was rocking against his leg that was between her thighs. "Can I?"

She dropped down to the bed, pulling him with her, "Take it off Robin," she moaned against his lips, as she carefully moved, allowing him better access to the ties on her back. Breaking the kiss, he moved behind her on the bed and attached his lips to her neck as his hands worked to reveal her smooth skin to him. His lips worked their way down her spine, until he reached the base of her back. She felt a surge of nervous excitement as his hands pushed the material down, leaving her upper half only covered by a strapless bra.

She pulled away from him and stood, allowing the dress to pool at her feet, before she climbed back onto the bed with him, kneeling as she faced him. His hands raked over her body, lightly caressing her waist, before moving up to play with some of the lace on her bra, "you are stunning," he whispered, pressing his lips to her stomach. She closed her eyes and blindly tried to remove his shirt, which he helped with; then he was leaning her back, her head came into contact with the mattress.

His fingers ran up and down her thighs, he knew he needed to work her up properly, needed to make sure that she was completely relaxed, he picked up her foot and placed it on his shoulder before beginning to massage her calf, receiving a low moan from her. "That feels nice," she stated shuffling deeper into the mattress. He looked at her and her hands were restless.

"Babe, relax," he reassured, kissing her lower leg, "I've got you okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you, just surrender yourself to me, I promise you it will be worth it," he found her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Robin was so perfect, she couldn't believe what she felt with him, she felt safe, like she could do exactly what he was telling her to and feel at ease, part of her wanted to get it over with so that the nervousness of that first time with someone disappeared, yet another part of her wanted this to go on forever, those initial moments that she would spend with Robin, all the little touches, caresses that she would remember for the rest of her life. She smiled and nodded, "I trust you."

"Good," he chuckled, his hand tracing her foot, working its way down to her leg, "relax," he whispered, resting one hand on her stomach, "you aren't relaxing," he chuckled, tickling her gently.

"Robin," she yelped, opening her eyes to look at him as she wriggled below him.

"I told you to relax," he moved up and continued to tickle her until she was giggling and reaching out for him.

"Robin," she laughed, "stop, stop, I'll wee."

He laughed and lessened his hold on her, looking down at her, "feeling more relaxed?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm relaxed."

"Good," his hand slipped down her body, "I want you to promise me that you will tell me if you are uncomfortable with any of this," he instructed, he didn't want to push her too far, he knew she was in love with him, but he also knew that she might have her limits and he didn't want to risk their relationship because she wasn't comfortable with something he was doing to her.

"I will," she agreed.

"Good," he pressed his lips to her skin, travelling down over her collarbone, skimming across her stomach and reaching the hem of her panties, the sharp breath she released, had him pausing briefly to run his fingers over her stomach. "Remember, tell me…"

"I said I would didn't I," she giggled, her hand coming to reach his, "what are you doing?" She asked, looking down at him as he hooked his fingers around each side of her panties.

"Has no one ever…"

"No," she shook her head.

"No wonder you've not orgasmed." No one had ever gone down on her? Really? Surely her partners would have known that it was the key to getting a woman off, unless they didn't care about her, maybe they were selfish and only cared about themselves. Robin could never be like that, he wanted to worship her body, wanted to make her feel like the most loved woman in the world, because for him she was, he loved her, he really did.

"No one has ever done this to me before," she breathed, from the way he was looking at her, it was as if he had expected them to have, "I guess I never asked them, didn't really feel comfortable with them being down there, it was too intimate."

"Oh," he pulled away, he had really wanted to taste her, but as he said, he wasn't going to push her, when she was ready, she'd be ready, they could work towards that point, they could work…

"But I feel comfortable with you," she whispered, "if you want to…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this, I promise, if you want me to stop…"

"I'm not a virgin Robin," she giggled, brushing her toes over his shoulder.

"You're an orgasm virgin," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she pushed him gently with her foot, "don't taunt me."

"No, I'm just happy that I'll be your first and I'm happy that you told me."

"You really are smug," she smiled.

He knew he was making her relax, every time she laughed she became more at ease with him touching her intimately, whilst she was chuckling, he pulled her panties down, dropping them to the floor as he skirted his fingers over her, resulting in a soft moan. Slowly he parted her folds and pressed against her clit, starting out soft, before increasing the pressure, "does this feel good?" He asked, his other hand running up and down her leg.

"Yes," she nodded, leaning her head back, she was lying widthways on the bed and Robin continued to play with her clit, using her arousal to aid him in his task.

"Regina, you look so sexy," he uttered, pressing his lips to her stomach as he slowly moved off the bed to kneel at the side, he brought her with him, so that her legs were over each of his shoulders and her sex was directly in front of his face. "I can't wait to see you come undone," he pressed a kiss to her lower lips and he felt her shudder, "so beautiful," he looked up at her, she was watching him, panting somewhat, "Regina, do you know how amazing you are?" He really wanted to keep her at ease, wanted to arouse her further. He ran his tongue through her slit, teasing her entrance briefly before landing at her clit, "I love you," he breathed before beginning to suck.

"Oh god," she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she dropped back against the bed and surrendered herself to him, allowing him to do with her as he pleased as long as it felt that good, she didn't care, she trusted him. Her body relaxed and she felt pleasure, real pleasure that she had never felt from anyone else before. "I love you Robin," she whispered.

He grinned against her, knowing that he had succeeded in his initial task, he had caused her to loosen up and give in to him, give him full control over her body. He lapped at her clit, loving the noises he was drawing from her, after a little while of this, when he knew he had worked her up enough, he moved his fingers into the mix, pushing two inside her without warning and curling them, resulting in a loud gasp from her as she bucked against him, "god you're so wet, Regina, you taste so good," he groaned, sampling some of her arousal. It was true, she did taste good, "have you been eating pineapple?"

"What?" She giggled, bucking against him again as her laughter spiralled off into a moan, briefly remembering something about an article she read once.

"Nothing," he smirked, sucking her clit into his mouth and nibbling against it gently, working to drive her crazy. Her legs that had simply been dangling over her shoulders tightened and she pressed him against her, locking her calves behind his head.

"Do that again," she breathed, he complied and she was in absolute heaven, "fuck yes!"

He was so happy that he was getting that response from her, apparently she was very impressed with his performance. He continued to thrust his fingers inside her, bending them perfectly each time as he sucked harder on her clit using his tongue to tease her.

"Robin, yes… mmm… oh, ooh, oooh," she was getting louder as he carried on and she could feel herself growing close, closer than she had ever been to coming with someone else, she wanted to come so badly, she needed it, she needed her release and boy was she going to get it.

Just then he added a third finger and she lost all coherent thought, he also changed the pressure on her clit and she was letting out little yelps. Suddenly it became too much, too intense and she felt herself losing control and hurtling over the edge into the hazy land of pleasure. Then she was coming hard around his fingers and against his mouth, his other hand having to come and hold her hips as she writhed in pleasure, releasing sharp little breaths as she fisted the bed covers with one hand and his hair with the other. He helped her ride it out, slowing his movements, his tongue not directly hitting her clit but stroking the area around it. His fingers were barely moving as he felt her walls cling to him.

She scrunched her eyes shut as sheer pleasure coursed through her veins, she had never felt anything as powerful in her whole life. She had been pessimistic when Robin had told her that he was sure that he could give her an orgasm, but oh how right he had been; although part of her had doubted it, another part of he knew that it would happen, that their connection and her trust in him would be powerful enough to allow her to be comfortable enough to share an experience with him that she hadn't shared with anyone. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at him as her pleasure began to dull somewhat, he was looking up at her, watching her. Had she not still been wearing her bra, she would have felt very exposed, not that it mattered, they were dating and they were in love. Her stomach felt as though it has little bubbles inside that were popping and she couldn't get over the feeling, it was intense.

Robin removed his mouth from her, not without kissing her down there one last time, then carefully pulled his fingers out of her, not resisting the opportunity to curl them beforehand, earning a gasp from her. He was feeling very smug and from the look on her face, she was very happy and contented. He had been the first person who was allowed to see her like that, the first person to give her an orgasm and he was so glad that he had been allowed to share that with her. "How was that?" He asked, kissing her inner thigh as he felt her legs slacken around him and drop down to dangle off the side of the bed.

"Wow," she whispered, trying not to cry because of all the feelings that were consuming her, happy tears of course.

"Good?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, her hand finding his on her stomach and making him stand. His knees cracked as he did and she let out a little laugh, "sorry, do you have pins and needles?" She questioned, her hands coming to his upper arms.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm good."

She moved so that she was further onto the bed and he followed suit. Looking down she noticed that his fingers were coated in her juices. She pulled his hand up and inspected it, before meeting his eyes and bringing his wet fingers to her lips, first she kissed his palm and then she lightly licked at his fingers.

Robin groaned at the sight, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, she took one of his fingers fully inside her mouth and sucked, running her tongue over him a couple of times. "Regina, do you how sexy you look?" Slowly he moved in and began sucking at one of his other fingers, her cheek brushing against him every so often as she licked him. Suddenly she released his finger with a pop and moved onto the middle one, he followed her movement and their lips and tongues were touching as they removed her arousal from his finger. As soon as it was clean, he dropped his hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as his lips crashed into hers; she was clinging to him, meeting his advances and pressing her wet naked sex against his pants.

"These need to come off, now," she groaned, her hands coming to his belt and battling with the clasp, before finding the buttons on his pants, she undid them, his lips were now devouring her neck as she worked. Once the buttons were undone, she found his lips with hers as her hands slipped down over his chest and inside his pants, surrounding his hard cock, earning a noise of approval from him. With one hand, she pulled down his pants and boxers and pushed her body against his, her hands settled on his lower back as she devoured his lips.

He was delighted by the dominant side she was showing him, she was clearly eager for more, her wetness that was brushing against his cock was driving him insane! How could she feel so good? He wasn't even inside her yet and he couldn't even begin to imagine what that might feel like. His hands skimmed up her back finding the clasp of her bra and unclipping it, allowing it to fall off, revealing her breasts; he broke the kiss and dropped down, to look at her chest, he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and shook his head, "my god, Regina you are stunning," he breathed, pressing kisses to each breast, flicking his tongue across her nipples, before sucking gently.

"Robin," she hummed, her hands running through his hair as she pulled him up, "make love to me please."

"How would you like it?" He asked, one of his hands kneading her ass.

She smirked and moved to lay down with her head resting on her pillow as she pulled him to her, "fuck me," she whispered, as he moved to hover over her, he brushed his hands up and down her body, swirling his fingers across her skin.

"Do we…"

"You're clean right?" she whispered, because although she really wanted for them to just hurry up and come together, she didn't want to risk anything. She was on birth control, so that wasn't a problem, but she just needed to check.

"Of course," he nodded, happy that she was taking the initiative to ask, from the sound of things, she didn't want to use anything. "Are you sure you don't want to use a…"

"Positive, take me."

"As you wish milady," he pressed his fingers against her, making sure she was still wet enough which of course she was, he rubbed her clit a couple of times before taking his hard member in his hand and moving it to her entrance, teasing her with it.

"Robin, come on," she whispered, wiggling under him.

"I want to remember this moment," he stated, finding her lips and kissing her passionately, before pushing into her, causing her to part her lips and let out a loud gasp. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers, staying still for a moment, just basking in the feeling of being inside her, it was all he had imagined and more.

She stared into his eyes and rubbed her nose against his, her hands coming to play with the hair on the back of his neck. It had been so long since she'd had sex so she was tight and not used to having someone inside her, but she had most definitely missed this feeling, with Robin though it was perfect, as though they fit together like pieces of a puzzle, like they had been separate for so long and had finally come back together, almost as though they were, dare she say it, soulmates.

"You feel amazing," he breathed, running a hand through her hair before caressing her temple, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she giggled, she felt giddy, who needed a Prince Charming when they had a Robin Locksley? She loved how tentative he was, the way he touched her set her alight, her skin burned in a good way, a very good way, one touch from him sent sparks through her entire body, his touch had done that since the first day they had met and their connection had only intensified.

Then he started moving, slowly at first, just to get them both used to the feeling of being together, after a little while of steady rocking, they both needed more, they needed it harder, faster, deeper. One of his hands was caressing her body, playing with her nipples, whilst he propped himself up with the other arm, making sure that he didn't crush her under his weight. His lips sought out hers as he kissed her deeply before swirling his finger down her body and finding her clit, he rubbed it gently, causing her to moan into his mouth. He chuckled and moved his hand back up so that he was resting on both arms.

He sped up, increasing the pace as she pushed her hips up to his, circling them as she sought out his thrusts, "oh yes," she moaned, her hands were running up and down his back until they landed on his ass and she pulled him tighter against her, squeezing him playfully, "Robin, you feel… oh god… so, so good."

"So do you baby," he kissed her cheeks, one of his thumbs caressing her upper arm, before moving up to brush her hair behind her ear. His cock brushed against her G-spot and her eyes flickered shut, her head rolling backwards as she gyrated against him. "You're so tight… so wet," he muttered in her ear, "I love it."

She opened her eyes to meet his as she brought her legs to wrap around him, thankful for all the pilates and yoga classes she had taken, maybe she was more flexible than she had thought. She locked her ankles over his ass as he made love to her. "Robin, yes… ooh," her cries increased in volume, nearly drowning out the noise of their skin slapping together. His movements were speeding up, becoming more erratic, "I'm close," she whispered in his ear, nibbling it gently, causing him to hiss in pleasure, before she licked the area to sooth it, "so close, I love you Robin."

Her hands moved up to his face as she cupped his cheeks and stroked the area of skin under his eye; then her fingers went to his hair and ran through it, she knew she was going to come again, he was going to give her another orgasm, two in one night. She brought his lips to hers once again, this time her kisses were gentle and heartfelt.

Robin's hand came between them to brush against her, "I'm… close too," he nodded, rubbing her clit, he wanted to make her come again, wanted her to come around him, he wanted to feel her orgasm as he came inside her.

All she could concentrate on was how magical Robin's cock felt as he moved inside her, filling her perfectly. She knew he was closer than she was and bucked her hips up into him as her back arched up off the mattress, she was there, it was right there, she could feel it, she was on the precipice, ready to be taken over by the immense pleasure. Then without warning, he pinched her clit and that was it, she was gone, she came hard, rushing over the edge and whimpering as she did so. She was lost in the hazy pleasure and every part of her was clinging to him, her legs tightening around him, her hands squeezing his arms.

Her walls clenched around him and he felt this immense pleasure, after a couple more deep thrusts, he was there with her, joining her in the afterglow. His hips jutted and he spilt inside her, flooding her with warmth. She moaned at the feeling and he did his best not to fall on top of her, he was exhausted, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Her fingers ran through his damp hair as they both tried to regain their breath, she pressed her lips to his shoulder and closed her eyes, it had been perfect, he had been perfect, he'd made her feel so loved, as if she were his queen and he were showing her his undying love. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, nuzzling against him.

"Then don't say anything," he breathed, he felt so close to her, like although they had been close before, they weren't anything until they made love to each other, she really had been the best he'd ever had, he was going to tell her that over and over, that she was the person who he'd had the best connection with, the person who he would do anything for. Slowly, when he couldn't stay inside her any longer, he slipped out and moved to the side.

She felt warm and sticky, although she loved having sex with Robin, she really needed a shower. Gathering her strength, she pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed her robe from the back of the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her wrapping her robe around her as she opened the door. Had he done something wrong? No, he knew he hadn't.

"I thought I'd take a quick shower," she smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she moistened her lips, "I don't suppose you'd want to join me would you?"

"Was that a question?" He grinned, moving from the bed and wrapping his arms around her from behind as they walked together down the corridor, in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Regina and Robin lay in bed, it was half four in the morning and the room was pitch black, her fingers were threaded with his as she lay facing him, playing with his hands. She could just see him and moved closer, rubbing her nose against his, a contented smile on her face; he was asleep and she couldn't stop looking at him, this was the man that was in love with her and had given her her first proper orgasm.

She let out a deep breath and pressed her lips to his hands, had she really sucked his fingers after they had been inside her? She hadn't even thought about it at the time, but now thinking back to it, it was slightly embarrassing, Robin seemed to have liked it though, he'd told her that she looked sexy whilst doing it and that was exactly what she had been going for, she'd wanted to turn him on. She was kinda into it too, it was certainly empowering.

They were so close now and she didn't think she had been this happy in such a long time, Robin made her so happy, she hadn't thought that she would ever find love, but here it was, she had love, they had a love together and she was ecstatic about it. "I love you," she whispered, running her fingers across his cheek, fingering his stubble, "I love you Robin, so much. I know you won't hear this, but I can't bear the thought of losing you now. Robin, you are the one for me, I know," a small tear rolled down her cheek and she swiped it away, "thank you Robin, thank you for loving me too."

Her eyes slowly fell shut as she snuggled closer to him, she was exactly where she belonged, with Robin, the man that she had fallen head over heels in love with.

* * *

The smell of food arose Regina from her slumber and she blinked, the sun was trying to break through the curtains of her bedroom and she turned to look at the clock, eleven am, boy had they slept in, she never usually slept in over ten if she could help it, but this time was special and she hadn't got to sleep until half four, so the way she saw it, she deserved a lie in, it was tiring work having two orgasms, she still couldn't get over that and to think that she had been worried about it, she needn't have been, not at all. It had been perfect, the most amazing night of her life.

She looked around her room, her dress had been hung on her wardrobe door and her mask was on top of the dresser, along with her rose corsage, she hadn't left them there which meant that Robin had moved them for her, bless him. She pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed, first she grabbed her black frames and slid them up her nose, before grabbing her robe, she shuffled into it and moved out of the room. Whist she was walking towards the stairs, she heard a noise coming from downstairs, was it music? She was pretty sure it was music. As she began the descent down to the hallway, she realised what it was, it was Robin and he was singing.

She remained silent and slipped down to sit on the step, she had a small view through the door of her dining room into her kitchen and could see that there was movement. From the smell, she guessed he must be making breakfast, did she even have anything in for breakfast, because that smelt like bacon or sausages and she most definitely didn't have those just hanging about in her fridge, in fact all she could remember having in there was leftover take out cartons from the previous day.

What was he singing? Whatever it was, it had an upbeat tune, one that he could dance to and apparently, he wasn't holding back on the dancing. She stared at him through the gap, trying to work out what it was he was singing, then he hit the chorus and she realised immediately.

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

She let out a snort of laughter and covered her face, so he liked Maroon 5, how interesting, she shook her head as she saw him busting some serious moves in the kitchen, slowly she stood up and moved towards the dining room door so that she could get a better view, she didn't want him to catch her, but she really needed to see this close up.

He was wearing only his boxers as he danced around and she was really struggling to keep her laughter at bay, he was just so cute and funny. Then he did the high parts and she nearly died, her stomach hurt from trying to _stop_ herself from collapsing in a puddle of giggles.

 _Your sugar! Sugar!_

 _Yes, please. Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Regina shook her head and took a deep breath, suddenly the singing stopped and he was picking up the tray, shit, apparently that was the end of the song, she really didn't want him to know that she had been watching him. So she ran for it, hurrying up the stairs and back into her room, fighting with the silk robe, apparently it wasn't playing along with her today as her arm got stuck in the sleeve and she could hear him on the stairs.

She flailed her arms trying to get the darn material off her body, no, damn, it was stuck, how had she even managed to get it stuck? She looked down and noticed that the lace on the spaghetti strap of her pyjama top has somehow got tangled with the hanger ribbon on the robe. She dove under the covers, moved the robe off her shoulders and pulled the covers up higher, hiding the fact that she was tangled up. She whipped off her glasses and dropped them to the table.

Quickly she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, moving one hand under her pillow as she heard the door open and the tray get placed down on the night stand. She felt the bed dip at the opposite side and Robin reached out, touching her arm, then his lips were on her shoulder, making their way towards her neck, "wake up sleeping beauty," he whispered, his lips pressing against her cheek.

She squirmed under his touch and pretended to stir as though she had only just been waking up, even remembering the sleepy smile as her eyes remained closed, "good morning," she breathed, going to stretch and then remembering the stupid robe that was stuck to her. She turned and opened her eyes, looking at him and finding his hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, playing with her fingers as he looked at her, love shining from his eyes, she was so beautiful in the mornings, hell she was beautiful all the time.

"What do you have?" She asked, still trying to break free from her silk prison whilst being discreet.

"Whatever you want, I have a lot of different things, oatmeal, bacon, sausage, muesli, anything you might want for breakfast I have. Oh, I have pancakes too."

"You have been a busy boy," she chuckled, as he turned to grab the tray, she battled furiously with the robe and strap, as soon as it came undone she chucked the robe across the room and it landed on the empty chair in the corner of the room, she quickly sat up like nothing had happened. She smoothed her hair and smiled at him, as she slid her glasses back on.

"I love it when you wear those," Robin stated, touching her face lightly as she moved them a little.

"Do they make me look smart?"

"You are smart," he chuckled, settling the tray down on the bed.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "where did you get all this?" She asked.

"I popped out to the shop whilst you were asleep, I guessed that you probably needed it after the day we had yesterday and last night," he grinned, rubbing her knee playfully, before reaching for the coffee pot and pouring the warm liquid into two mugs. He passed one to her and she took a sip, moaning in pleasure, "good?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Chocolate orange coffee."

"It's nice," she nodded, bringing it to her lips again and watching him as she did so, "thank you." She placed it on her bedside table and looked at the tray, he wasn't kidding when he said that he had included everything. She picked up a strawberry and took a bite, "so good," he held it up for him and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, eating it from her hand, "I just had a little flashback to last night and a certain moment."

She bit on her bottom lip and looked down, "hmm."

"It drove me crazy," he took a sip of his coffee, "you drove me crazy."

"Well you did the same for me," she agreed, playing with the duvet; she shuffled towards him and kissed his shoulder, before hugging him, "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you too," he moved and claimed her lips with his own, his hand caressing her cheek. She moved to straddle his lap, her arms coming up to surround him, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. She moaned into the kiss, before pulling back and resting her forehead against his, "even if you were spying on me in the kitchen."

"You knew?" She giggled, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hmm, you can't sneak around without me knowing that you're there," his hands skimmed across her lower back, sneaking under her pyjama top.

"I liked your dancing," she laughed, bringing her forehead to rest against his shoulder, she snuggled against him and sighed contentedly, "you were very good."

"Why thank you," he kissed her hair before hugging her, "now, would you like to eat before it goes cold?"

"Yes," she nodded, moving off his lap to sit crossed legged beside him, "I think I will have a bacon and sausage sandwich to start with, then pancakes and if I feel like it, I might have some oatmeal and fruit."

"Someone's hungry this morning."

"Someone gave me an intense workout last night, I need to increase my energy levels," she countered, picking up the bread and placing some bacon and sausage inside, she reached across him to grab the ketchup, "I never eat in bed," she laughed, "I feel like I'm rebelling against myself."

"Why not?" he chuckled, copying her breakfast idea.

She cut her sandwich in half and went to take a bite from it, but some of the ketchup dripped out of the other end and splodged on her duvet, "and there's the reason I don't eat in bed," she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Regina," he shook his head, she was so funny, it was ridiculous, she spilt everything, he was surprised she had managed to keep her coffee in the cup

"You know it's the clumsy genes Robin, but this sandwich," she moaned and closed her eyes, "is worth having to clean the bedding for."

"Okay," he took a bite out of his own sandwich and realised what she was talking about, the sandwich really was that good.

Once they had finished with their breakfast they lounged in bed for a little longer, Regina was snuggled up to Robin's side as he ran his hands over her arm. She had her eyes closed as she just listened to the beat of his heart. She pressed her lips to his chest, her leg wrapping around him, she hummed feeling sleepy again, but she wasn't one for just staying in bed all day, even if she wanted to, "do you think that maybe we should be getting up?"

"Well, we're meeting my mother in the city for dinner tonight," he reminded her.

"Oh, I'd forgotten, what do I wear?" She asked, yawning as she nuzzled against him.

"I think you could probably wear just about anything from your wardrobe."

"Hmm, blue or red?"

"Red?"

"Do you think that red is too sexy? Does it scream more sex appeal than dinner with the in laws?"

He chuckled shrugging his shoulders, she had just said dinner with the in laws, did that mean that she saw his mother as her future mother in law? He hoped that she did, because on day she might be. "I'm not really an expert on these things, if you think blue then go with blue."

"Okay, I will," she moved slightly so that her legs were either side of his, her breasts pressed against his chest, "do you think we have time for another round?" She whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips to his chest, moving them up over his collarbone, then up the column of his neck. "because I really want to feel you inside me again."

"Well, I think we have time for that," he chuckled, his hands skimming across her upper thighs and under her short pyjama bottoms.

"Ooh good," her hands came to the hem of her top and she pulled it up over her head, revealing her breasts to him. He moved his hands up to cup them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She let out a little moan and pressed herself tighter against him, "how can I have missed this already?"

"I know," he nodded.

She rotated her hips against him, feeling him harden under her, she grinned, nipping his lips playfully before running her tongue over them. It was insane, she was addicted to his touch, to the feel of his body against hers, already, how could she already be so desperate for him? She lifted herself up, hovering above him as she hooked her fingers around his boxers and pulled them down, revealing him to her. Then she pulled off her own shorts, "I think it's my turn to drive," she giggled, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Oh, I can't wait," he grinned, his hands sneaking around to her ass. She went to take her glasses off when he stopped her, "keep them on," he groaned.

"Ooh are you into that?" she chuckled, allowing his cock to brush through her wet folds, "what do you want?" She brought her lip between her teeth.

"What do I want? You."

She bent down and kissed him, smiling against his lips, "well that I can do," she rubbed herself against him, basking in the feel of him, those same sparks from the night before being reignited. She deepened the kiss, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, rocking against him, she moved her hand down his body to find his cock, just as she was about to take him inside her, a loud ringing noise sounded out through the room.

She groaned and went to pick it up, he grabbed her hand, "let it ring," he pulled her lips to his and the phone stopped ringing, "there."

"Mmm, now where were we?"

"I think I was about here," he moved his tip to her entrance, she let out a little laugh and was about to lower down on him properly, when the phone rang again.

"Seriously," she grabbed the phone and sat down on him, answering the phone without looking at the caller id, "hello?" She asked, panting slightly, her spare hand resting on his chest.

"Regina, why didn't you answer the first time?"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "mother?"

"Eww," Robin scrunched his nose up, his hands brushing across her waist.

"I know," she mouthed, covering the microphone on her mobile, "Mom, what can I do for you?"

"We want you and Robin to join us for dinner tonight."

"Us?" Regina asked.

"Your father and I."

"Oh," she smiled, "well we would love to join you for dinner tonight… wait…" Robin was gesturing with his hands, saying no and she remembered immediately, how could she be so stupid, "we can't tonight."

"Whys that?"

"We have dinner with Robin's mother tonight."

"Caroline, well, it's settled then, we'll all go to dinner together."

"Mom…"

"What time Regina?"

"Um, mom," wow, that was just like her mother to invite herself to someone else's dinner.

"Time Regina and place."

"One minute," she covered the microphone once again, "my mother wants to come to dinner with us, along with my father."

"Okay," he nodded, "and?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sure," he chuckled.

"Right, okay, this will be fine right?"

"Regina, it will be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay, Regina."

"Hmm?"

"Stop saying okay."

"Okay, shit, sorry, right," she dropped her hand and talked into the mic, "hi mom, that's fine, we're meeting at _Per Se,_ at seven."

"Good, we'll see you tonight then darling."

"Right," she nodded, "bye mom."

"Goodbye darling, wait a minute, are you alright? You sound slightly out of breath."

"Yes, I'm fine Robin and I have just been working out," she looked down at Robin and smirked, before quickly adding something to the sentence, "in the gym, we've been working out in the gym."

"You little liar," Robin whispered, earning a playful smack from Regina as she moved her hand to cover his mouth.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yep, tonight," she cut her phone off and dropped it back onto the bedside table, "oh god, seems my mother and father are joining us tonight."

"You love your mom and dad," he shrugged, circling his fingertips over her skin.

"I do, but together, it's just weird, them being together," she shook her head, "they've been apart for so long." She sighed, "anyway, we can think about that later, I think we started something," they were literally about to have sex when her mother had called and she wanted to pick up where they left off

"Hmm," he pressed his lips to hers, "are you sure you don't want to talk now?"

"Positive," she smiled, kissing him again, "I want you Robin Locksley, I want you inside me right now."

"Well then, how can I refuse such an offer?"

"You can't," she shook her head, moving back down his body.

Later they would meet with their parents, but in this moment, it was time for them to come together, make love to each other and just celebrate being together, celebrate their love. Regina had flipped her phone on silent, so there was no way they would be interrupted again, that wasn't happening, she needed him, needed his body, she was hooked, positively addicted to Robin Locksley, just as he was to her.


	9. The incident

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, but I hope it is worth it! I just want to thank you all for your lovely birthday messages on twitter, you all made my day, I love you all, so here is a present from me to you in the form of an extra long chapter!**

* * *

Regina stretched out on her bed and watched Robin as he changed, she had begged him to stay in bed with her a little longer but he'd refused on the basis that they both had other things to do, which strictly speaking was the truth, but today she really couldn't be bothered with other things, all she wanted to do was lay in bed with him all day, to be honest she had probably been in bed long enough, it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and she knew deep down that she was wasting the day away lounging there.

She had her reasons to be tired, she was a woman who had been out of action and they had sex twice in the last twelve hours, so it had rather taken it out of her and made her need for sleep more prominent. She groaned and rolled so that she was laying on her front, with her feet on her pillow and her head at the bottom of the bed, "Robin," she moaned wrapping herself in a thin sheet and kicking her ass with her heels. "Robin."

"Regina," he chuckled, looking over at her, what was she doing? She was so beautiful, her hair was messy, her face free from makeup and he determined that she had never looked prettier. As for what she was doing, he didn't have a clue, she was just lolling on the bed and he was quite happy to just look at her.

Lenny padded into the room and jumped up on the bed with her, stretching out as he laid beside her, nuzzling against her, she smiled and stroked him as both her and the cat stared at Robin.

"Okay, so are you coming out with me or not?" Robin asked.

"Um, no," she shook her head, watching as he went to pull his shirt over his head, "oi, I'm not done looking yet," she smirked, rolling back onto her back and dipping her head off the edge of the bed to look at him upside down.

"Are you objectifying me Miss Mills?"

"No, why would you think that?" she scoffed, feeling her cat shuffle on top of her and lay down on her stomach, "now if you can just remove the pants again, that would be great."

"You missis just want to look at my body."

"You have a good body," she shrugged, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she teased, pushing the edge of her sheet down slightly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Regina stop it," he warned, raising his eyebrows at her, he knew she was trying to get him back into bed with her damn seductiveness and it was half working, he was so tempted to just rip off his jeans and dive back under the duvet with her.

"You are no fun," she pouted, lifting her cat off her belly and rolling again so that she was back on her front, pressing her breasts together; so she might be needy, but who could blame her, she had been celibate for the past two years. Lenny brushed against her and began purring, she smiled and nuzzled him, closing her eyes, before moving onto her back again, it was only at that moment she realised she had become majorly tangled up in the sheet that she was wrapped in. "Robin, you're going to have to get me out of here."

"Why?" he chuckled, "I thought that was the in look this season."

Then s thought occurred to her and she let out a little laugh, "you read my magazine."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I don't know how you deducted that, but however you did, you are very wrong."

"Nope, I'm right, the pineapple reference you used last night gave it away, I knew I'd heard it somewhere, I read it in my magazine, it said if you eat pineapple that your… you know what, will taste sweeter."

"I just knew that," he shrugged, a grin playing on his features, truthfully, he had read it in her magazine just as she was accusing him of doing. Moving towards the bed, he leaned over her looking into her eyes before dipping his head down and pressing his lips to hers, earning a giggle from her. He pulled back and ran his fingers over her cheeks, "now are you really going to stay in bed all day, or, are you going to come with me?"

"Hmm, I think I might… come with you," she nodded, "but you are definitely going to have to get me out of this," she tugged at the sheet and shook her head, "Robin, help me," she struggled with it, wrestling the sheet from her body.

He watched her in amusement, before grabbing the end of the sheet and pulling, unrolling her until she was laid naked on her belly as she looked up at him, "there you go."

"Do we really have to go?" she moaned, sitting up and crossing her legs as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself and Lenny came to curl up in her lap, "I don't want to leave this bed."

"Regina, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we need to go back to the venue and pick up all the flowers and the other stuff."

"I can get Tink to do all that," she waved, knowing that she could probably offer Tink a pretty healthy sum to clear up the ballroom.

"Tink couldn't even walk in a straight line last night, never mind clear away a ballroom full of decorations," Robin chuckled, finding his shirt again and actually putting it on this time.

"I suppose you're right, I should have probably been watching her more closely to make sure that she didn't get so drunk." Regina admitted, feeling slightly guilty for allowing her friend to get in such a state, not that she could have stopped Tink, once she got going she didn't stop, she liked to have a good time and Regina knew that Tink's good time included drinking so much alcohol that she could barely even stand.

"She isn't your responsibility."

"I feel that she is, we've been best friends all our lives, so I have some sort of responsibility over her," after tucking the sheet up around her, she stood from the bed and moved over to her wardrobe to pick something out for her to wear. Robin came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his chin on her shoulder, simply watching her flick through countless outfits.

"What are you even looking for?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck as he played with the fabric of the sheet.

"Something to wear," she shrugged leaning back into him as she continued to look at them, not that she was concentrating in the slightest on the clothes in front of her, she was rather distracted by the man behind her and how he was affecting her in all ways possible. "What do you think?" she asked, tilting her head so that she could look at him as he kissed across her shoulder, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure, "I though you said we had to go," she breathed, closing her eyes as her hands came to rest on top of his and he tightened his hold on her.

"We do, but you are such a temptress," he groaned, his hands working to untuck the sheet, all it had taken was holding her in his arms and he needed her, it was this crazy need, one which he thought he had under control, but clearly, he was wrong, he couldn't resist her, he was her willing servant, completely addicted to this woman.

She tutted at him and shook her head, before grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans and turning around, "you mister need to cool down," she laughed, moving from the circle of his arms and across the room to the draws where she found her underwear.

"Says the woman who was begging for it earlier," he joked, sitting on the edge of the bed as she turned her back to him and dropped the sheet, she quickly pulled her black panties on, followed by her matching lacy bra. Then she swivelled back around to look at him. He was staring at her, as she had expected him to be and it was turning her on, but he had refused her and there was no way she was just going to give him what he wanted, she was too stubborn to do that, she wanted to see how he liked rejection. "Come here," he muttered.

"Nope," she shook her head, grabbing her jeans and wriggling into them.

He looked at her and knew that she was giving him a taste of his own medicine, it would tech him to taunt her, he sighed and leaned back, she picked up a white shirt and pulled it over her head, but just as she did, he couldn't resist reaching out and pulling her against him.

"Hey!" she squealed, not even having the shirt fully on yet meaning that it was covering her face, "Robin!" she giggled as he began tickling and kissing up her stomach, she thrashed around, trying to get away from him, or at least bring the shirt down to cover her bare skin, "stop!" she screeched, letting out an unladylike snort of laughter as she escaped his grasp and pulled her shirt down, "naughty boy." She cast him a glare which was totally playfully, he knew that, but anyone else wouldn't have.

"Is milady playing hard to get now?" he chuckled, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, as hers came up behind his neck and she played with his hair, the scowl being quickly replaced by a smile as she shook her head, she leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips, humming in approval.

Regina broke away from him and rubbed her nose against his, "does that answer your question?" she asked, smirking at him, before moving her hand to touch his cheek gently.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not this morning no," she shook her head, staring into his eyes and sighing contentedly.

"Well that is a crime," his hand came to play with the messy ringlets that framed her face, he loved her natural hair, it was unruly and wild, but it was stunning, he didn't know why she disliked it, "because you are; I love your hair like this," he whispered, pulling one of the curls and letting it bounce back up again.

"Nooo," she moaned, shaking her head, "don't like it."

"I know you don't, but I think it's adorable."

"Definitely don't like it, in fact, pass me the straighteners," she pointed to her dressing table which was behind him, there was a specific reason why she hated her hair, she hadn't always, just a couple of nasty comments was all it had taken to make her completely dislike her curls.

"Regina, don't straighten them out," he stated, twirling one around his finger, "please," he cuddled her against him, still playing with her hair at the back, "just for one day."

She let out a little growl and rolled her eyes, "fine, but only because…"

"I love you," he kissed her, running his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly offered, kissing him deeply, their tongues tangling together as she moaned and cupped his cheek.

"Because I love you," she confirmed, if Robin liked her hair that way, then why should she care, he was the only one who mattered, the only one she wanted to impress, today was about them as a couple and she wasn't going to do anything with her hair and she was also going to wear her casual clothes, it was a Sunday, so they could do whatever they wanted right?

"Thank you," he grinned, turning to look at the clock on her bedside table, "I think we best be going, we've got to get to the venue and clear up before getting ready for dinner with the parents."

"Oh, I keep forgetting," she groaned, moving out of the circle of his arms and slipping her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, before grabbing a jacket and her purse, "shall we go?"

"Let's," he nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the venue everything was packed up into boxes and all they had to do was take them away, Regina had decided that it would be pointless just throwing out expensive flowers, she was going to put a few in her house and the rest she would spot around the office, leaving them on people's desks, hopefully give them a reason to smile. They were carrying the last boxes out to the car when she turned her head to talk to Robin and bumped slap bang into someone, the man let out a grunt and she released a startled yelp as she immediately stopped and Robin walked into the back of her.

She looked up and the box fell from her hands, petals flying down the street as the roses all spilt out; her eyes went wide and her blood ran cold as she simply stared at him in shock. She couldn't move, she was literally frozen to the spot as she felt her heart literally stop beating for a few seconds, he was staring at her too and she really wanted to do something, but she couldn't, she physically couldn't.

Robin watched in confusion as his eyebrows knitted together, something was going on, even though she had walked into the man, she'd had hold of the box afterwards, was gripping it tightly, why had she now just dropped it? He looked up at the guy, he had a mop of brown hair slightly darker than his own, and sported quite a bit of stubble across his jaw and upper lip. He was staring at Regina, as his lips turned into a smirk she moved back from him somewhat and lifted her chin.

"Well, if it isn't Nina Gina."

"Don't," she spat, making sure that he felt all her hate for him and that stupid nickname he made up for her. She gritted her teeth and glared at him as hard as she could.

"What happened to the hair? I told you it looked like you'd been electrocuted," he laughed, shaking his head as he reached out to touch one of the curls, only for Robin to literally smack his hand away.

"Don't touch her," he snapped, putting the box of flowers down next to the one she had dropped. Apparently, they didn't like this man, Regina clearly didn't and if she didn't, neither did he, he was just intrigued to find out who the hell this asshole was.

"You got a new boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked Robin up and down, almost as though he was sizing him up, "or is he the help?"

Robin glanced at Regina, she didn't look happy, not in the slightest, in fact she looked like she might be about to tear this guy's hair out of his head with her bare hands. "You don't even get to talk to me," she hissed, "not after what you did."

"What did I do?" he scoffed.

"Do you really need to me to tell you what you did Graham, do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

"Would you mind?"

She felt as though she were on fire, she was burning and no one could put it out, she was angry, this had been the first time she had seen him since he had just walked out of her life for good, the first time she had seen him since she caught him balls deep inside her friend. She could rip his head off for what he did to her, for how he betrayed her, "you screwed one of my best friends! In my bed! That's what you did you bastard! I had to see you fuck her, I had to walk into my bedroom and catch you!"

Robin gasped as he looked at Regina, she seemed to be physically shaking with tension, he realised who the jerk was, he was Graham her ex and he cheated on her? Why would anyone want to cheat on her? He already knew that this Graham fellow was a twat before he had even found out about the whole cheating thing, that just lowered him even further in Robin's estimations, how dare he treat Regina like that.

"Oh, that, yeah, well sorry about that."

She shook her head, "do you know what, I think you did me a favour anyway, I hope Emma is happy with your skills in the bedroom because you certainly weren't doing anything for me." She was furious and knew that she should just walk away, but she couldn't resist taunting him a little first, she cast him a smug smile and rose her eyebrows.

"Bullshit, I made you come dozens of times."

"Oh god, Emma must be faking it too, unless you just can't tell the difference, maybe I just got too good at faking it from having to every time you stuck your tiny little dick inside me."

"Okay then Regina," Robin grabbed her arm, "I think that's enough," he didn't want her to embarrass herself and to be honest, he wasn't really all that comfortable about listening to her talk about her sex life with another man, as much as he wanted to punch the guy for treating her that way, he knew there was no point.

"You're right," she nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Graham, you are a complete arsehole who is shit in the sack," she spat before bending down to pick up her box of flowers, just as she did Graham kicked the box and it smacked her straight in the face, knocking her clean off her feet so that she fell on the hard concrete sidewalk, flat on her ass, she used her hands to brace herself, but they scraped across the floor. She let out a hiss of pain and brought her hands up to look at them, they were grazed and bleeding.

That was it, something inside Robin snapped and he grabbed the man by the collar before slamming him hard against his car, "what the hell are you doing?!" Graham yelled, trying to wriggle free, but Robin's grip on him was too strong.

"Listen to me right now, if you ever try to hurt her, touch her or even try to see her again, I won't be held accountable for what happens to you. Do you understand me? Stay away from the woman I love," he pushed him away and shook his head as he watched him go he called after him, "Regina is beautiful inside and out and I hope that you have more respect for the woman in your life than you have just shown her, also bear this in mind, we have everything we need to charge you with assault, so I hope you have a good day, or not, whatever."

Robin turned his back on Graham, before dropping to the ground next to Regina and examining her as quickly as he could, checking for wounds, any places she had been hurt, "Regina," he looked up at her face and his eyes went wide as he saw blood all over her face, it seemed to be gushing down from her top lip and somewhere else higher up, "oh my god, Regina."

"I know," she whimpered, getting the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, something which caused her to wince, "ouch."

"It's bleeding a lot," Robin shook his head, grabbing a packet of tissue from his pocket and pulling one out before placing it against the wound on her top lip, "that fucking bastard."

"Robin," she sighed, her hand coming to rest on top of his.

"He hurt you, this cut is deep."

"I think it was the edge of the box that caught my lip," she stated, moving to pick up some of the flowers that had fallen out, meaning that Robin's hand and the tissue left her mouth, this caused the blood to begin pouring again, dripping down her face and landing on her white shirt and the sidewalk.

"Regina, stop moving," he reached out and pulled her to him, re-establishing the pressure on her lip, "I think we need to go to the hospital."

"I think that might be a little dramatic," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm fine Robin."

"Regina, the bleeding isn't stopping," he panicked, feeling slightly worried all of a sudden that she was really hurt and it hadn't quite dawned on her yet.

"I don't think we need to go to the hospital," she sighed, going to cup his cheek in reassurance that she was okay, but his stubble rubbed against the cuts on her hand and she winced, screwing her eyes shut. She was actually in pain now, to be honest the shock was beginning to wear off, had Graham actually just kicked a fucking box in her face? What the hell was he playing at, how old was he that he couldn't handle a little bit of criticism without having a temper tantrum and kicking something like an immature child?

"Come on," he picked her up off the ground, holding her arm to make sure she was stable, "you okay?"

"Hmm, how do I look? Am I ugly?"

"Seriously? Never," he shook his head, kissing her cheek before helping her into the passenger seat and doing the buckle, mainly because her hands were pretty torn up. "You always look beautiful," he grinned caressing her cheek gently. He couldn't believe what had just happened to her, they were having a great morning and now she was a mess, still a beautiful mess, but her face had taken the full blow of the box when Graham kicked it at her.

She watched as Robin walked around to the driver's side and dropped her head back on the headrest, had Graham meant to hurt her? Had he done it on purpose? Although she knew he had no morals, she never saw him as the type to physically harm a person, she reached up to the mirror and was about to pull it down when Robin grabbed her hand, "Robin."

"Let's get you cleaned up first okay."

"Am I that bad?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, to be honest her face was feeling pretty numb and the amount of blood flowing from it was making her feel slightly nauseous, she ran the back of her hand across her face and felt a zipping pain coming from just underneath her eye, "Robin."

"Hmm?"

"I think we should maybe go to the hospital," she whispered.

"Why?" he turned to look at her, feeling extremely alarmed that she was saying that, she was totally reluctant to go earlier, why the sudden change? He was taking her anyway, whether she wanted to or not, but now he was concerned, "Regina?"

"They'll know how to stop the bleeding won't they," she muttered, grabbing some more tissues from the glove box and pressing them to her face, "I'm going to bleed all over your car."

"Do you really think I care about that?" he scoffed, "the hospitals only a ten-minute drive from here, don't worry," he squeezed her arm, before putting the car into drive and heading in the direction of the ER. His grip on the wheel was tight as his fists clenched in anger, he wanted to go to opposite way and make that man pay for what he had done to Regina.

"Oh I'm not worrying, you on the other hand," she sniggered reaching out and turning up the radio, doing a little jiggle to the music that was playing.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, she seemed to be okay.

 _"The clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade, still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away,"_ she sang, wiggling in her seat, she could see that Robin was tense, but hopefully she could do something about that, maybe a little karaoke session in the car would do the trick, she couldn't exactly sing very well, but who cared. Hopefully Whitney Houston might loosen him up a little, _"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody; with somebody who loves me."_

"Regina, stop," he laughed, "you're probably making it worse by moving your mouth."

"True," she nodded, "sing it for me then."

"What?"

"Go on, please," she rose her eyebrows in challenge, "humour me."

"No," he refused, Whitney still blaring over the radio, Regina really knew how to take his mind off a serious matter, but he really wasn't going to be singing along to this song, even though she was casting him that adorable pouty look that he could never refuse.

 _"Somebody to hold me in his arms, oh I need a man who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last. So, when the night falls, my lonely heart calls,"_ she nudged him playfully, trying to get him sing with her, this was just as much a distraction for her as it was for him, she was trying to take her mind off the urge to pull the little mirror down and look at her face, but he had told her not to, stopped her from doing it, so he must have had some sort of reason for that.

 _"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody; with somebody who loves me,"_ Robin joined in, not singing as loud as her, "that's all you're getting," he chuckled, focusing back on the road as the song ended and faded into something quieter. "How are you feeling?"

"Disgusting," she groaned, "why did I let you talk me into the natural hair look?"

"Because it's beautiful and you shouldn't listen to a word that tosspot says," he sniped.

She laughed and shook her head, "tosspot?"

"British word," he smirked, "it literally means…"

"I think I can guess what it means," she giggled, shaking her head as she reached for another tissue, "where can I put these?" she asked, holding up the ones she had been holding to her face previously.

He looked over at her and furrowed his eyebrows, before remembering something, "there's a bag in the glove box I think."

"Okay good," she found it and put her tissues inside.

Robin took a right turn and pulled into the car park, before helping her out, wrapping his arm around her, placing a hand on her lower back, "come on missis, let's get you sorted out."

* * *

An hour or so later, they walked out of the hospital and Regina was not a happy bunny, as it turned out, she'd also had a cut just below her eye as well as the one that had sliced into the skin above her upper lip, all in all she'd had to have five stiches, two in the cut under her eye and three in the cut above the lip. She'd also had all the gravel cleaned out of her hands before they got bandaged up; she fiddled with the car's door handle, trying to open it.

Robin sighed and went to open it for her, it was safe to say that her mood had servery decreased since their little sing along, especially when she had accidentally seen her face in the mirror and completely freaked out.

Regina glared at him and let out a loud scoff, "I can manage you know," she tutted, still trying to force the door open, she was determined to open it herself, even though she could barely even get her hand in the gap, she groaned and slammed her arm against the car.

"Whoa, Regina, come on, let me."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes as he opened it for her and she shuffled in, closing her eyes as she leant back against the chair, in the time they had been inside the hospital, she had developed a black eye and it really was just finishing off the look.

"Do you want to drop these off at the office?" Robin asked, getting into the car and gesturing to all the flowers that flooded the back seat and the boot of his Jaguar.

"Seriously? You think I want to go into the office looking like this? I don't think so, I'll just take them in tomorrow. Can we go home please?" She asked, all she wanted to do was cuddle up with Robin on the couch and forget about this terrible day.

"Yeah, I think we'll have to call the parents and cancel," he stated, taking the turn off for the suburbs, she needed to rest up and the last thing either of them were wanting was dinner at a posh restaurant, there was no way she'd be able to cover those cuts and the press would have a field day with that one and he already knew how much she hated the press, even though technically in some ways she was the press.

"The parents! Oh, god the parents," she groaned, "my mother isn't going to accept any excuses, then she's going to demand that she comes over to see me and then she is going to freak out when she sees my Frankenstein monster face!" she went to bury her head in her hands when Robin stopped her.

"No! Not a good idea, unless you want me to turn around because you tore your stitches. We will deal with this together okay," he tucked her hair behind her ear, before returning his hands to the wheel of the car, because he was wrong about the last thing they needed, the real last thing they needed was to end up in a car crash because she had been distracting him.

"Fine, but your explaining to my mother why I look like the bride of Chucky."

"Have you ever seen that film?"

"What does it matter?" she scoffed, no she hadn't, but she assumed they probably looked horrendous no matter what.

"Okay then."

"But seriously, I my face is literally like…"

"Are you going to compare yourself to another creepy film character?"

"No, I'm not," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him, she was going to, but she isn't anymore, "anyway, Frankenstein is actually a book character," she stuck her tongue out at him and cast him a smug smirk.

"I knew that."

"Sure, you did."

"I did," he protested, "I read it in high school actually." He grinned looking over at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Okay smart arse," she chuckled bringing her legs to tuck up on the seat, but making sure that her seat belt was still around her, her mouth was swollen and it was effecting her speech, "do you know who I sound like?"

"Who?"

"Daffy duck," she sniggered, she actually had a lisp. She pulled down the mirror and looked in it, poking her lip and turning her nose up at it.

"I really think you need to work out which character you are and stick to one, this swapping and changing is making me dizzy."

"Fine."

"Who are you being?"

"I don't know," Regina rolled her eyes, "I think I'll just stick to being me."

"Good choice," he nodded.

* * *

When they got back to Regina's house, she changed out of her bloody clothes and into a pair of slacks and one of Robin's t-shirts, her hair was fastened in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was laid on the sofa, leaning on Robin as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the TV. There wasn't really anything on, but that didn't matter, it was the moment that did and Regina loved moments like these when they could just loll around with each other doing nothing whatsoever.

Robin took his phone from his pocket and dialled his mom's number, he was going to tell her that he had to cancel dinner, they weren't going because Regina obviously wasn't up to it and he definitely wasn't going to be dragging her out when she should be staying at home and resting her face, or whatever, he didn't know if it was even possible for someone to rest their face, but surely it was, right?

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered, moving her eyes from the screen and onto him, "Robin?"

"I'm just letting my mother know that I can't go tonight."

"Why? You should go Robin," she argued, why should Robin miss out on seeing his mom because of her injury, that was hardly fair and the woman had travelled all the way from England to see him.

"Regina I'm not going to… hi mum."

"Robin go meet her," Regina nudged him.

"No," he whispered, "no, sorry mum I wasn't talking to you." He looked down at Regina and nudged her back playfully.

 _"I met the girls at Eleven Madison Park for Lunch earlier and it was super, the food there is just sublime, have you been Robin?"_

"No I haven't," he shook his head as he watched Regina stand up from the seat beside him and slip off upstairs, she gestured to the phone on the way, so he guessed she was going to ring her own parents, not that she would have much luck talking to them with her mouth as it was.

 _"I had a lovely eggs benedict."_

"That sounds nice."

 _"It was. I can't wait to see you and your lovely girlfriend again, I can imagine she looks different out of her regal ballgown."_

He sighed, trust his mother to make him feel guilty before he had even told her that he couldn't go, he hated to let her down or disappoint her, "Regina and I were really looking forward to dinner tonight but we're going to have to cancel I'm afraid… she had a little accident."

 _"An accident! What kind of accident? Is she alright?"_

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but it landed us in the ER and the bruising is pretty bad so…"

 _"Well then if you can't come to me, I'll have to come to the two of you."_

"Mum…"

 _"Robin, I was a nurse for twenty-five years and your young lady is going to need someone to come and take care of her properly."_

"I can take care of her thank you."

 _"Robin…"_

"I need to talk to her first okay."

 _"Yes, so tell me everything..."_

* * *

Regina snuck away upstairs, she needed to talk to her friend because she hadn't heard from her since the night before and she really needed to check in with her, she locked herself in the bedroom and dialled Tink's number, hoping that she would answer. She sat down on the lid of the toilet and tapped her feet as she waited for her friend to pick up.

 _"Regina?"_

"You're alive I see," she answered, even that was a surprise at this stage, she had half expected to have been bombarded by calls from her bestie to try and find out…

 _"What happened last night?"_ Tink's tired voice asked, god she sounded so hungover, Regina had been attacked by a cardboard box and still sounded better than that.

"You don't remember?"

 _"No, oh god, did I do something bad?"_ She could hear her friend wince on the other end of the phone.

"Define bad."

 _"Regina, give it to me straight, what happened last night?"_

"Are you sure you want to know?" she taunted, could her friend really not remember what happened? She could really exploit that.

 _"Pretty sure."_

Regina hesitated for a minute before speaking up again, "well, you got absolutely wrecked and tried to jump me on the sidewalk."

 _"No."_

"Yes."

 _"No."_

"Yes, and you literally told the whole of New York City that I hadn't ever had an orgasm," Regina snapped, that whole embarrassing situation outside the venue coming back to her.

 _"I didn't!"_ That seemed to wake her up a little and Regina had to resist the urge to laugh, because she was supposed to be pretending to be the pissed friend whose bestie just did something terrible. _"Oh god, Regina I am so, so sorry."_

"You should be," she scoffed before adding fuel to the fire, she might as well tell her everything she did in her intoxicated state, she deserved to know what a complete and utter fool she made out of herself, "you were yelling that I was going to get laid and reach my, as you put it, first proper climax."

 _"No! God that's so embarrassing,"_ Tink whined on the other end of the phone and Regina really wished she was baring witness to this moment and could actually see her friend's reaction to what she was finding out about herself.

"Definitely embarrassing, but for me not you," Regina rolled her eyes, she was the one who had been embarrassed not Tink, "you even described what it would be like, in detail." She heard what seemed like a gagging noise from the other end of the phone and furrowed her eyebrows, "Tink?"

 _"One second,"_ her friend stated, before she heard what sounded like the phone dropping onto something and muffled retching, her best guess was that her friend most certainly hadn't recovered from the previous night. Then she was back, her voice somewhat quieter than before, _"I'm back."_

"What happened?" Regina asked, laying on the whole judging you right now voice, because she knew all too well what Tink's hangovers were like, geez she'd cleaned up after her so many times she'd lost count, but that was what best friends did for each other, they held their hair back when they threw up and other stuff like that.

 _"Seriously, you don't want to know."_

"Oh, I think I got it from the noises."

 _"Eww you were listening to me throw up? That's really gross Regina."_

"Tink, you kept me on the line, what was I supposed to do?" she chuckled, "plus at least I wasn't the one throwing up," she added, her voice lisping a little from her swollen lip, she'd been trying to control it for the duration of the call, but to be honest Tink was probably too hungover to have noticed anyway.

 _"Okay, I'll let you off,"_ Tink laughed before letting out a loud laugh, _"so did you get laid?"_ she asked bluntly, _"did you get your big O?"_

"Stop," Regina whispered, looking at the door consciously as if Robin could hear her convocation, which of course he couldn't, because she was pretty sure that his hearing wasn't that good.

 _"Did you? Did he eat you out?"_

"Oh my god! Tink!" Regina gasped in shock at the blunt way her friend had just asked that question, "you don't ask people that and I am certainly not telling you the answer." She wrinkled her nose, but part of her was thinking back to that moment and how amazing Robin made her feel.

 _"He did! I'm coming over right now for details!"_

"No."

 _"Yes!"_

"No you can't, Robin is here," that and she definitely wasn't explaining what happened to her face to Tink, she'd probably go over to Graham's and throw up all over his doorstep, before making him bleed, she had nearly done that when he cheated, just thinking how she would react to this was something that worried Regina, if it was possible, Tink was more protective than Robin and he was as protective as they came.

 _"Ooh, okay then, but later you are giving me details."_

"Bye Tink, glad you're alive."

 _"Details Regina and not ones that are rubbish, like full descriptions of everything."_

"Let me think about that for a second… Okay I thought about it and the answer is still no," to be honest she knew that she would probably end up telling Tink, not in major detail, that was something she refused to do, but she would definitely be talking to her about it

 _"Aww you're no fun."_

"Go sober up Tink, I don't want some drunk assistant who can't even stand up, showing her face in the office on Monday."

 _"Okay, as long as you show up with a shimmering afterglow."_

Not likely, "I'll see you later."

 _"Bye, oh and Regina."_

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm really happy for you."_

"Thank you," Regina smiled, thinking about Robin and just how lucky she was to have him.

 _"You're okay, right?"_

"Hmm," she nodded, feeling a little tear roll down her cheek as she swiped it away, knocking the cut below her eye as she did, resulting in her loud intake of breath as she winced.

 _"Regina, what's going on?"_

"Nothing, Tink I'm fine, in fact I'm brilliant, really brilliant."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm just in love that's all," she laughed quietly, the reason she was crying had been a mixture of things, it was because she was in love, but it was also Graham, the harsh reminder of where she could have been if she didn't have her Robin, it just made her so grateful to have her man in her life, because he was so great, the perfect guy and she was blessed to be with him, to have him love her just as much as she loved him.

 _"Okay then, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters."_

"I am Tink," she nodded, standing up and looking in the mirror at her mess of a face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 _"Yeah,"_ Tink replied before speaking again, _"Gina you know I love you right."_

"Yes," Regina smiled and shook her head, "I love you too," she chuckled, "now I need to go, I'm glad you're not dead."

 _"Me too,_ " Tink laughed, _"see you tomorrow boss."_

"Really?"

 _"What? You are my boss."_

"Not at weekends I'm not, or to be honest most of the time."

 _"Good point, I don't think that normal bosses pee in front of their employees."_

"I didn't pee in front of you," Regina laughed, technically she did, but she'd been desperate and didn't have time to shut the door. At that moment, there was a knock on the current bathroom door and Regina turned to look at it, "Tink I'm gonna go okay, speak later."

 _"Cool, later."_

"Bye," she put the phone down and called out, "yep?"

"Gina you okay?" Robin asked, she'd been gone quite a while and he had been surprised not to find her in the bedroom as he thought that was where she had gone to call her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she opened the door and smiled at him, "I was just checking up on Tink."

"Ah I see," he chuckled, "so she's alive then?"

"Yes, she is," Regina closed her eyes and released a deep breath.

"Okay you, do you want a hug?" He asked looking at her and still thinking that she was absolutely stunning, even with a bust lip and bruised eye, she seemed drained though and in need of some attention, which was exactly what he was going to give her.

"Yes," she pouted, reaching out for him and burying her head against his shoulder, nuzzling into his shirt and inhaling the scent of forest, she hummed feeling his arms tighten around her as he held her close. He ran his hands up and down her back, kissing her shoulder lightly as he gave her a little squeeze.

She loved just letting him hold her, she didn't ever submit as easily as she did when she was with him, with him it was easy, it was natural, she could just be herself and let her walls down, she knew she could trust him not to hurt her like Graham did, she felt safe and she had never really ever been able to say that before. The only people she had ever felt safe with were her parents and Tink, but not her boyfriends, that was actually sad to think about, the idea that she couldn't be herself when she was with them, that she was always pretending to be someone else, someone she wasn't, someone that she thought they would approve of, which to think about now, was absolutely crazy, Robin would never force her to be someone she wasn't and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Feeling better yet?" he asked, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"Getting there," she chuckled, "but I think you need to hold me a little longer first."

"That can be arranged milady," his arms slipped a little lower and he picked her up under her ass, before walking into the bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling her between his legs as he continued to hug her, he carded his hands through her hair gently, playing with her beautiful ringlets. He just wanted to protect her, take care of her, make sure that she was safe, he moved his hands down again so he could hold her tighter, he stood up again, bringing her impossibly close to him so that every part of them touched, "I love you," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"I know," she hummed, "I love you too; Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in love before? I know you told me that you hadn't, but was there ever anyone?"

"No," Robin shook his head, "there wasn't, I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but it's the truth," he cupped her cheek lovingly, "I guess I was waiting for the right person to come along and sweep me off my feet," he attempted a hair flick with his short hair, making her burst out into laughter.

"So, did that happen?" she asked, her eyes meeting his as she stroked the back of his neck.

"Well, it was more towards the way of knocked off my feet, twice…" she slapped him playfully, "it's the truth, you made me drop my croissant."

"I think I might have apologised for that already."

"Hmm, once or twice," he nodded, brushing his nose against hers, before carefully kissing the opposite side of her mouth to her stitches. "So, I rang my mom," he confessed, knowing that he was going to have to tell her that their nice relaxing night was going to be bombarded by his overbearing mother.

"Hmm? Was she okay with you not going to dinner?" Regina asked.

"Kinda, yeah, I suppose she was okay with it."

"Robin, what? What's that face?" she asked, pointing at him and bopping his nose with her finger.

"This would be my, 'my mother kind of invited herself over here and invaded our personal time', kinda face," he closed one eye and pulled a funny expression at her as she stared at him.

"Okay then," she nodded, "that shouldn't be a problem," she shrugged, she knew she was probably going to have to see his mother again before she left anyway, why delay the inevitable.

"She insisted that she come over and take care of you, it's the nurse in her."

"Your mothers a nurse?"

"Yes," Robin nodded.

"Okay then, it'll be nice," she smiled, playing with his ear gently, "I guess I'm going to have to ring my mother and cancel on her too."

"Hmm," He grinned at her kissing her nose, "shall I order some food?"

"I'd wait on it, my mother will probably insist on coming over as well."

* * *

At seven o'clock the doorbell rang, Regina and Robin had been cuddling on the sofa again, making the most of the alone time they did have with each other, as Regina had expected, her parents were also joining them for dinner at her house, she hadn't exactly told her mother why she couldn't come, they had just said that maybe it would be nice to get together in a more casual setting which was something her mother didn't seem too bothered about, now though she was regretting that decision, she was going to have to greet her unknowing mother, looking like Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas with her face all stitched up.

"Do you want me to get it?" Robin asked, dislodging his arm from around her, she had literally been laid on top of him for the past hour and a half and it was slightly numb, but he didn't care, because holding her was worth one hundred dead arms.

"Would you, I'm just going to hide behind this pillow and never come out, do you think they'd mind if we turned off all the lights and said we were going for the new in the dark dining experience?"

"Honey, that was a thing in 2013."

"Still."

"Regina, I think we need to keep the lights on," he chuckled standing up and cracking his back.

"Ooh, someone is showing their age," she giggled, cuddling to the cushion.

"Oi you," he laughed, shaking his head as he walked to the door, where the bell was ringing again, that was a sign that it was his over eager mother who had arrived first. He opened it to find all three of them stood on the door step, his mother was carrying a massive bag full of stuff, whilst Regina's was holding a couple of bottles of wine, her father had a box of food in his arms.

"Look who I ran into," Caroline gushed, looking at Cora with an excited expression on her face, "so, where's the patient?"

"Patient?" Cora questioned, her eyes widening slightly, "what does she mean? Robin?"

"Regina had a little accident."

"What?!" She pushed past them and rushed into the house, he looked at his mother and rose his eyebrows.

"Mum."

"I thought you told her," she shrugged, "sorry, now am I still invited or am I in the dog house?"

"There isn't on, come in," he chuckled, "Mr Mills, it is nice to see you again," Robin greeted, feeling the need to be formal with Regina's father, he hadn't really spoken to him all that much at the masquerade, but he knew that Regina loved him, that she loved both of her parents.

"Please, call me Henry," he smiled, but Robin could tell he was trying to see past him, probably wanting to know what was going on with his daughter.

"Henry," Robin nodded, "Regina is in the sitting room."

"Thank you," the older man walked past him and just then they heard a shriek.

"Oh my god! Regina!"

"Mom, calm down," Regina shook her head, and here was the reason she didn't want to see her parents for dinner, her mother looked like she was having a panic attack as she crashed down into the seat beside her and cupped her face gently in both her hands.

"What happened to your beautiful face?" she cried as Henry came to sit at the opposite side of her, both looking at her, anyone would think that she was twelve years old again and had just fallen off her scooter, something she had done quite often, being as clumsy as she was.

"Mom…"

"Regina…"

"A box hit me in the face that's all," she sighed, allowing her mother to examine her, she wouldn't relent until she determined for herself that she was okay, so it was best just to humour her and allow her to do what she felt was necessary.

"A box? How?" Cora narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "how did a box do that? It must have hit you with some force."

"It did," Robin huffed as he walked into the room, his mother following close behind him; he stopped behind the sofa and began to rub his girlfriend's shoulders gently, "someone kicked it at her."

Regina turned around and glared at him, but he just glared back, and she scoffed.

"Who? Why?" Henry questioned, looking at his not so little girl, "Regina?"

"God, I am a grown woman and I am fine okay," she breathed slumping back against the couch cushions.

"If you won't tell us, Robin who kicked the box at her?" Cora asked turning to Robin and all of a sudden he felt under a lot of pressure, was there a reason why Regina hadn't told her parents who had done it or was she just sick of talking about it? Either way he was conflicted over what to do, whether to tell them and risk annoying Regina, or not to tell them and risk annoyed her mother and get off to a bad start with her parents; he really didn't know and just stood there awkwardly.

Regina turned her head to look at him, she couldn't make him tell them, knew he probably wouldn't anyway, "it was Graham," she sighed, shaking her head, the sooner they got this conversation over and done with, the sooner they could move on and hopefully have a good night.

"Your ex?" Cora furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at her daughter.

Regina nodded reluctantly, "it's no big deal, can we just not talk about it please?" '

"Well where was Robin?"

"He was with me," Regina stated, taking Robin's hand that laid on her shoulder.

"Why didn't he stop him then?" Cora asked.

Robin suddenly felt his heart in his mouth, she was right, he should have protected Regina, he should have kept her safe, there was no way she should have been so hurt on his watch, that made him a shocking boyfriend, it was his fault. He should have told Graham to back off, should have been the one to make him move away from Regina, instead he left it too late and she got seriously injured. He'd failed her.

Regina turned to look at Robin and noticed that he had turned drip white; no, no she wasn't having that, she wasn't allowing him to blame himself for what happened, she knew he would be, knew that he would be beating himself up about it, but there was no way that it was his fault, none at all, she had been the one who had started the conflict, she was the one to blame for not dropping it sooner, "Mother, this isn't Robin's fault, nothing could have been done, I didn't know he was going to kick the box, I thought he was leaving, but when I went to pick up the flowers, he kicked the box and it hit me, I don't actually think he even mean to hurt me."

"Sweetheart, don't stick up for Graham, he was never any good for you, he was a shocking boyfriend and I didn't care for him one bit," Cora scoffed, stroking her daughter's cheek, "look what he's done to you now."

"Mom, I'm never going to see him again."

"No, you're not," Henry shook his head, "but I am definitely going to be sending him your medical bills."

"I agree," Robin nodded, "he should definitely pay for those, you have enough to have him charged for assault, the least he can do is pay for your stitches." Robin had been thinking about it and Graham couldn't get away with what he had done, he would need to do something to make up for it.

"I have insurance," she argued, she really didn't want to have to see Graham ever again and couldn't be bother having to get him to pay for her medical fees, she could manage, she didn't want anything from that man.

"Okay then, how about we have a little something to eat?" Caroline spoke up, breaking the tension that had settled over the room. They all stood up at once and made their way into the kitchen, but Robin's mother took Regina's hand and held her in front of her under the light, "let's have a little look at this shall we."

Regina grinned as Caroline held her hand gently, mindful of the bandages there, as she checked the stitches on her lip and in the gash below her eye, "so?"

"They look like tidy stitches," Caroline nodded casting her a friendly smile.

"You think they'll heal then?"

"They should," she chuckled, placing Regina's hair behind her ear lovingly.

"Should?"

"There may be some light scarring, but nothing major."

"Scarring? You mean he might have scarred my face?" she asked in shock and the other woman's face fell.

"Did the doctors not tell you."

"No," she whispered, all of a sudden feeling less hungry than she had been previously, that bastard had scarred her? Left a mark on her that she could never get rid of and it wasn't even in a discreet place, it was somewhere where anyone and everyone could see it.

"Oh dear," Caroline stroked her arm comfortingly, "I think it best we don't tell your mother about that."

"Me too," she laughed quietly as she followed Caroline into the kitchen, if she hadn't hated Graham before, she certainly did now.

* * *

They sat at the dining table, Regina was next to Robin and they were opposite her parents whilst Robin's mother was at the head of the table beside Robin, the conversation had been flowing, but now everyone was eating and there was a slight lull. Regina glanced up at Robin who was picking at the noodle dish in front of him. Her mother had said it was a special occasion, mainly because she and Regina's father had gotten back together, this apparently warranted one off Chinese take out. Something that Regina found rather hysterical since she and Robin literally had Chinese food every week.

She sighed and picked up a napkin from the table, pretending to wipe her mouth as she dropped it on the floor, "oops," she rose her eyebrows before bending down to pick it up, at the same time, rubbing her hand along his leg and when she sat up, she moved so that her hand was positioned on his upper thing and shuffled her chair closer to the table and to Robin.

He cleared his throat discreetly and looked at her, she simply smiled at him and turned back to her meal, was it really the second time in two days she'd had Chinese takeout? She was beginning to think that she had a slight problem, that she was addicted to it; had her parents not come over, she would have still been having the same as she would have heated up the leftovers that filled the fridge from the previous day, in fact she needed to make sure that her mother didn't go in that fridge and find out about everything unhealthy that was in there.

Regina ran her hand up and down Robin's thigh, edging closer to the place between his legs as she looked over to her mother, "so, the two of you are back together then?" She asked, looking from her mother to her father.

"Your father and I had a long discussion last night and this morning and we have decided to try again," she smiled, looking to Henry, taking his hand on top of the table.

Regina grinned before letting out a quirky little laugh, "good," she tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked around her table, she had never imagined having both her mother and father sat at the same dinner table again, never mind be holding hands and being back together, "I am so happy for you."

"We're happy for you," Henry commented, gesturing to Robin, "you've clearly found something special."

"We have," she chuckled looking at Robin as she squeezed his leg, she was purposely trying to drive him crazy and had ever intention to let him ravish her as soon as their parents left.

"Our children make a beautiful couple don't they," Caroline gushed, meeting Cora's eyes as they looked over at Robin and Regina.

"They do," she agreed.

Robin leaned closer to Regina, placing his arm the back of her chair and giving her a little squeeze, "I love her," he grinned.

"They'll have gorgeous babies," Caroline beamed.

"Mum," Robin stared at her wide eyed, they hadn't even discussed that, had been nowhere near to talking about the idea of having babies, he wanted them, but hadn't talked to Regina about it, didn't even know if she had thought about it.

"You will Robin, what with Regina's bone structure and your dimples, your children are bound to be beautiful little cherubs."

Regina let out a laugh as she shook her head, "I think they'll be perfect," she agreed, chancing a look at Robin and hoping that he didn't look freaked out that she had said that.

"So, do I," he grinned, so she was on the same page as him, she wanted to have his babies! That was something that he couldn't stop smiling at, he knew that their relationship was somewhat new, but he also knew that he wouldn't want anyone else as the mother of his children. Only her.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they said goodbye to their parents and shut the door behind them, Regina sighed deeply and turned to smile at Robin, "well, that went better than expected."

"Yeah," he nodded, locking the door and turning off the lights downstairs, before they both began the ascent upstairs towards the bedroom, "are you tired?" he asked, he knew she'd had a long day and she hadn't wanted to get out of bed that morning, now he kind of wished that he had let her stay in bed, however he was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason, the reason for Regina's face wasn't something he had worked out yet, but there had to be something.

"No," she shook her head, "I just feel like I could do with a wash, but I'm not allowed to get the stitches wet."

"How about I draw you a nice hot bath?" he asked, his hands resting on her hips as they reached the top step.

She grinned, "that sounds nice," she looked at him, he was smirking at her and she figured they were on the same wave length, it wasn't just bath time for her, but it was for him also, she had always thought it would be so sexy to share a bath with someone, she'd watched Pretty Woman and it looked like something that was nice for a couple to do, not that she ever had, but she had a feeling that tonight she was going to find out, she was just glad she had a large bathtub.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Robin plugged up the bath and started to run the water, whilst Regina spotted a few candles around and lit them so that they illuminated the whole bathroom enough for her to turn off the main lights. Robin added some bubble bath, before turning to look at her, even though she knew they were alone in the house she locked the bathroom door, because the last thing they wanted was her mother or his coming in and saying that they had forgotten something, only to play witness to their actions.

Robin walked over to her, his bottom lip between his teeth as he stroked his hands up and down her arms, "how are you feeling?" he whispered, his hands costing over every inch of her bare skin, before creeping around and taking out the clip that was holding all her hair in place. She swished it and looked at him, her eyes sparkling in a way that stole his breath from his body, this woman really was going to be the death of him, she was stunning and one of a kind.

"I'm feeling fine," she breathed, playing with the hem of his shit, "can I take this off?" she questioned, her fingers running along the bottom of his stomach underneath the fabric.

"You don't have to ask," he smirked, stroking her cheek, his hands not moving to her top just yet, he wanted to let her lead again, wanted for her to be completely comfortable with their contact.

She chuckled and pulled it up over his head, revealing his chest to her, her hands immediately went to explore the newly exposed skin, but she remembered that they were in bandages, so made sure to use her fingertips instead, sliding them over each and every muscle, working her way up and then back down again until she reached his belt and slowly began to undo it. Once it was undone, she pulled it out of the loops and dropped it to the floor beside his shirt, "Robin, you can undress me you know, you don't have to ask," she giggled, she could tell he was taking her into consideration, what she might want and it was cute, but it wasn't what she wanted in that moment.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with it that's all."

"We're going in the bath, did you expect me to get in fully clothed," she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No," he rolled his eyes, finding the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and carefully pulling it up, making sure not to knock her face. Once it was off her and he was certain he hadn't caught her injuries, he moved his eyes from hers and looked at her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, touching her gently. Running his fingers down from her shoulders to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, earning a shuddery breath from her as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

"So, are we getting in the bath or not?" she whispered, brushing down to his pants and undoing the buttons before pushing them to the ground along with his boxers, her hand surrounded his member and she went to bite her bottom lip, but caught the stitches on her top one and winced slightly.

"Okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, letting go of his cock and pushing her own bottoms off.

"Let's get in then," he smiled, pressing his lips to her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That tickles," she laughed, nuzzling against him.

"Do you like my stubble?" he questioned, carefully kissing the area of skin surrounding the cut below her eye, before moving to the corner of her lips, making sure that he didn't catch her injuries.

"I love your stubble," she nodded, as he kissed her cheek once more and moved away from her to check the temperature of the bathwater, bending over in front of her, giving her the perfect view of his arse. She smiled to herself and watched as he got into the bath and sat down.

"Come on missis," he reached a hand out to her and helped her in, settling her in between his legs as he led her to lean back against his chest.

She released a contented sigh as she felt his arms wrap around her and she snuggled into his embrace, closing her eyes as she unwound her bandages carefully and placed her hands in the water, flinching as she did, but the pain she felt soon disappeared and she held onto Robin. He was tracing little patterns on her stomach, tickling her somewhat, she chuckled and shook her head, "have you ever had a bath with anyone before?" she asked, turning her head a little so she could meet his eyes.

"Again, something that I haven't done."

"Why not?"

"I guess I felt uncomfortable with it, I don't know what it was."

"I know what you mean, I don't think that Graham would have even given it a thought, he wasn't a very loving person, as you can see," she sighed as she felt Robin kiss the top of her head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to just show you how much I love you all the time then," he grinned, touching his lips to her temple, "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened," he whispered, Cora's accusation had stuck with him and he felt the guilt again, for being with Regina and not stopping her from getting hurt.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" she breathed, turning his hand around and tracing his palm slowly, she watched him and there was just this look in his eyes, something that wasn't right, he looked like he had a lot on his mind, "Robin?"

"I should have protected you earlier with Graham, I shouldn't have let him get that close to you, I'm so sorry," he buried his face in her neck as he hugged her tight, kissing any area of skin he could reach. "I'm sorry Regina."

"No, don't you dare apologise, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I was the one who was stupid enough to think that embarrassing him was a good idea, I was taunting him," she huffed, she wasn't having Robin blaming himself, that wasn't happening, because it wasn't his fault and never could it have been, what was he supposed to have done? Made sure that she couldn't speak to anyone, stop her from going outside? There was nothing he could have done to protect her and she needed him to stop beating himself up over it, she didn't blame him, could never blame him.

"He deserved it," Robin scoffed, "he deserved more than that, do you know how tempted I was to punch his stupid face for what he did to you?"

"I'm glad you didn't, I don't think that violence really ever solves anything," she stated, leaning back against him properly as he propped himself up using the side the bath. She would have hated for Robin to have hit Graham, it would have only ended even worse for them, now at least they had the law on their side should they need it, which Regina was adamant they didn't.

"You're right," he nodded, his fingers swirling across her stomach and dropping between her thighs, he kissed behind her ear, before trying to gauge her reaction.

Her breath had shallowed and she had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "Robin," she whispered, "that feels nice."

"Good," he grinned, parting her folds and stroking her clit gently, "how about, I help you relax a little," he suggested, smiling against her neck as she nodded.

"Please," Regina moaned, god he could work magic with those fingers of his, he made her feel amazing and he had barely even touched her yet, it was crazy how the connection they had heightened the feeling of everything, she arched into his hand and closed her eyes again as she simply focused on how he was making her feel. He was rubbing tight little circles on her clit and it was incredible, "ooh, yes Robin."

Robin chuckled and moved her hair to one side so that he could kiss her neck; he looked to the faucet and the detachable shower hose that was on the wall so that she could wash her hair when she was in the bath. Maintaining contact with her, he sat up slowly to reach for it before lying back down again, bringing her with him. He turned the water on so that it flowed through the shower head, before making sure the temperature was okay and running it up and down her arms and legs underneath the surface of the water.

He felt her shudder in his arms and trailed kissed down her back, starting from her shoulders, slowly though, he brought the shower head closer and closer to where his hand was between her thighs, she let out a beautiful moan and he teased her playfully with the shower head.

"Robin, please," she breathed, "please," he couldn't ever deny her when she begged like that, his hand snuck lower to play with her entrance as he placed the shower hose on her clit where his hand had been, this caused her to literally thrash in the water as she arched her back against him and he pushed two fingers inside her, going straight for her g-spot and stroking it, he had found the place the previous night and that was proving to be rather helpful right now as she was literally grinding against him, seeking out the friction he was giving her. "Oh yes! Yes Robin! Please, there, yes, there!"

She'd bumped back into him a few times, but he couldn't care less, he was making her come undone again and it was a stunning sight, he moved the hose slightly and adjusted the pressure, his fingers speeding up also as she flew towards the edge, he knew she was close, could feel her legs trembling and her walls beginning to tighten around his fingers. On one particularly hard thrust she bucked against his hand and let out a cry of pleasure as she hit her orgasm. She writhed as she came down from her high and he turned off the water, knowing that her clit was probably extra sensitive, he pressed kisses across her temple.

"Was that good for you babe?" Robin asked as she worked to control her breathing and he pulled his fingers from inside her, going back to stroking her stomach gently.

"What do you think?" she quipped, her head falling back against his chest as she sunk deeper into the water and opened her eyes to look at him. God, he was amazing and she trusted him completely to take care of her, make sure that she was alright with everything. "That was so amazing Robin."

"Are you feeling relaxed?" he questioned, this time was about her, to be honest every time was about her, he worshipped her and wanted her to know that.

"Most definitely," Regina nodded, luxuriating in his embrace as the warm water washed over them, she was suddenly feeling very tired, but she knew that she needed to get him off first, she went to move so that she could kneel opposite him.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked, tightening his hold on her.

"Well I thought that you…"

He looked at her and realised what she was talking about, he shook his head, "Regina, please don't think that you have to give me anything in return," he whispered, playing with her hair, "because you don't," he held her tight, "I love you."

She stared at him, a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she shook her head and let out a little laugh, "how did I get so lucky."

"Regina, I'm the one who is lucky, never forget that you are an amazing, special, perfect person who deserves all the happiness in the world," he cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes, trying to make sure that she knew that what he was saying was the absolute truth, every single word of it, he meant it all, he loved her more than anything.

"I never thought I'd have this," she cried, "never thought that I was good enough to get this, I dreamt of it though, dreamt that someday I would find someone who loves me as much as you do. I thought I was destined to be alone, that maybe I had done something that meant that I wouldn't ever find happiness in my life." She took a shuddery breath as she looked at him, she couldn't stop the massive smile from breaking out across her face, even though it pulled her stitches, she didn't care, "I love you so much Robin," she whispered, she turned in his arms so that her breasts were pressed against his chest and moved in to press her lips to his, being wary of her injury.

He had to hold her to him, making sure that she didn't slip under the water at the weird angle as she buried her head against his shoulder, he pressed a kiss into her hair and stroked a hand up her back, drawing little patterns, before he decided to trace letters, spelling out words, "you are good enough and you deserve everything, all the beautiful things this planet has to offer."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his touch, then she realised that he was writing a little message on her back, whether it was an absent-minded action or not, "Robin, what are you doing?" she asked, her hands running over his arms as she tilted her head to see his face.

"Try and guess what I am writing," he chuckled, kissing her nose, causing her to scrunch it up playfully as she settled again, more on her side so that he could hold her better as he traced his fingers on her side in squiggly little patterns.

"That isn't a word," she giggled, "you're just tickling me!"

"Okay, I'm writing a word now," he carefully ran his fingers over her skin in the shape of letters, watching her face as she concentrated on his touch, stating the letters as he wrote them.

"Y. O. U. H. A. V. E. A. G. R. E. A. T. A. S. S," he stopped and she looked up at him, "what does that spell?" she asked, thinking about all the letters again before it hit her and she sniggered and she smacked him playfully, "you think I have a great ass?"

"Of course, you have a great ass," he grinned.

"Okay, my turn," she smiled, placing her fingers on his chest and beginning to spell out some words.

"I. T. H. I. N. K. Y. O. U. S. M. E. L. L. That's not very nice," he scoffed.

"I'm not finished," she shook her head, continuing to write her message, it had been one of the first things she had noticed about him and she hadn't ever told him.

"L. I. K. E. F. O. R. E. S. T. You think I smell like forest?" he laughed, looking down at her and raising his eyebrows, "is that good or bad?"

"Good," she nodded, "I, love the way you smell," she giggled, pressing her lips to his chest as he carded his fingers through her hair.

"I love the way you smell, it's…"

"Apple and vanilla," she nodded casting him a smug smile, she knew that, because he had told her several times and she had informed him that her shampoo was apple, whilst her body wash was vanilla.

"I'm going to write one more thing before I get out, because I think I'm starting to prune up."

"You are," she touched his fingers gently, catching sight of her hands that had gone all gammy from where the wounds got wet, "eww," she lifted them out of the water and turned in his arms, so that he could write on her back and she could keep her hands out of the water.

"Are they okay?" he asked, looking at her."

"Yes, just a little soggy, come on then, write me another message." He grinned and did as he was told, tracing his fingers over her back, "I. L. O. V. E. Y. O. U. I love you too," she whispered, passing him the sponge, "can you…"

"Of course," he took it from her and ran it over her skin, he was going to take care of her and make sure that her injuries healed, hopefully getting her functional again in no time.

* * *

After their nice relaxing bath, they cuddled up in bed, with Lenny at their feet, Regina lay her head on Robin's shoulder as he held her to him; it was dark in the room and quiet so the only noise was their breathing, it was satisfying to just lay together, no words needing to be said, just a comfortable silence ringing out. She hummed contentedly and touched his cheek, "you do know I don't blame you at all for today right?" she looked up at him.

"I do," he closed his eyes, stroking her arm.

"Your mother said that my lip might scar."

His eyes went wide as he stared at her, "scar?"

"Hmm," she sighed.

"Well, I think it will add to your badass top magazine owner look," he grinned, trying to be positive about it but deep down wanting to go find Graham and scar him.

"Yep, rocking that fierce look," she smirked, a conversation from earlier coming back to her, "it might scare the children."

"Our children," he nuzzled her playfully.

"Yes, you do want children right?" She asked, her fingers dancing on his bare chest as she looked up at him, she hadn't exactly been expecting to have this conversation with him so early on in their relationship.

"I do," he scanned her eyes, trying to find some sort of clue as to what was going through her head, "what you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want to be the mother of your children," she whispered, looking up at him, she was getting older and didn't know how much time she would have left to have kids. She hoped he didn't freak out at her admission, because she didn't want that, she didn't want to think that maybe she'd scared him away with what she had confessed. He seemed to be on the same page though and she just hoped that he was.

He brought his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at her, "I would love you to be the mother of my children and I would be honoured to be the father of yours."

She stared at him and shook her head, "I love you," she smiled, kissing him gently, stroking his cheek, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too," he held her close, knowing that one day the woman in his arms would be the one he had children with and he couldn't have found a better person with whom to start a family. Their family.


	10. I'll look after you

**I don't even want to think about how long it has been since I updated, I apologise, I just hope that you haven't lost interest in this story. Anyway without further a do enjoy and please let me know if you do. :D xoxoxox**

* * *

A month had passed since the masquerade and the incident with Graham, life was bliss for Regina and Robin, they spent practically all their free time together, fitting in enough time to spend with one another alongside their busy schedules. They were practically living together with Robin staying over at hers most nights, although some of the time they would stay at his apartment which was less common because of Lenny. Whenever she would go over to his she would take Lenny with her, that also meant taking him to work, but he was a well-behaved cat and she was her own boss so she could do what she wanted, if she wanted to bring her cat with her she would.

Today was one of those days, Lenny was curled up in his bed that was situated by the window, he watched her as she worked and every now and then she would turn to look at him, her boy was good and would sleep most of the day and if he didn't sleep he would play with the little toy mouse that she had for him. After all he was an indoor cat, mainly because he was scared of cars, other animals, noises and practically everything that you could think of that would be outside.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she ran her eyes over the latest copy of her magazine that had just come to them from the printers after having been distributed to stores around America and to certain overseas countries. It looked good, but she always made sure that it did, it had to be perfect before it hit the shelves, she couldn't afford for anything to be out of place, she had to have everything just how she liked it. A sense of pride ran though her every time they got an issue out, it was as though that whole month of working on something had finally come together to create something successful that would be read by over a million people across the globe, if that wasn't an achievement she didn't know what was.

Her magazine had made it into the top spot for the most issues sold and she couldn't be more excited about that, not only did it mean increased revenue for her which was always a bonus, it meant that she could afford to pay her employees more, after all they worked their asses off each month to provide the content, the least she could do was give them wage rises every now and then. It also gave her more leeway on where to take the new magazine that she was starting up, the one that Robin had pitched her and was going to help her establish.

This opened up so much new potential, she knew that they were going to have to start hiring new people to work on it, luckily there would be enough room in her current building, it wasn't exactly small it was literally an entire high rise in NYC, she had started with two floors but a few years ago the owner had put the lease up for sale and she had decided to use literally all the money she owned and all her inheritance to buy the building along with another two businesses, a law firm and a product marketing company.

They had built up studios for fashion shoots and rooms for other art purposes that might be needed, a whole floor was dedicated to fashion, a floor in which Mal ran and she trusted her completely to do it right, her friend had the best eye for fashion, she chose what was in and what wasn't and Regina very rarely questioned her judgement.

She had just reached the end of the magazine, finding it to be without fault as she would expect, when Tink came into the room, "so then boss."

Regina rolled her eyes, why must her friend insist on calling her boss? Regina knew that she could tell her till she was blue in the face but the blonde still wouldn't listen to what she said, Regina just found it annoying, the thing was though that Tink knew that and it was why she continued to do it because she wanted a rise out of her, she wanted her to tell her off like she always did? No she wasn't going to do it this time, wouldn't give her the satisfaction, she wasn't going to response in her usual way, she was just going to let it go. "So then Katrina."

Tink scrunched her nose up before sitting down in front of her desk, "eww."

"Eww what?" Regina smirked, knowing full well what her friend was referring to.

"Eww to that name," she scoffed before her face softened and she leant further over Regina's desk, "so, how's the latest copy?"

"It's good," she nodded handing it over so that Tink could look at it.

"Pleased with it?"

"Aren't I always? Trust me I would not have let it go to the printers if I hadn't been pleased with it."

"Always the perfectionist," the blonde chuckled sitting back in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk as she flicked through the pages, Regina rose her eyebrows and cast her a judging looked.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," she tutted standing from her chair and moving over to the ornate full length mirror that was placed in the corner, she checked over her appearance, straightening the burgundy tube skirt before making sure that her white blouse was tucked in adequately. Nodding her head she moved closer to check her makeup, running a finger over the indentation on her top lip, the slight scar she had been left with; with a sighed she reached over to grab her lipstick and touched it up, she found that the darker her lips were the more it took the attention away from the mark, with one last flick of her hair she turned to look at Tink, "I hate that bastard," she muttered picking up the file from her desk.

"Mumbling about Graham again?"

"Well he did leave me with a permanent reminder of the tosspot he is."

"Tosspot?" Tink frowned.

"Robin's words not mine," she shook her head, not missing the slight smirk that her friend cast her, Regina rolled her eyes and picked up the file, "so I have a meeting now, do you think you can hold down the fort here or are you too immersed in that magazine?"

"I'm only expanding your clientele."

"Expanding my clientele? I don't seem to remember you paying for that magazine so tell me exactly how you are doing that?"

"Oh come on Gina, best friends benefits."

"Fine, but I want these files sorted by the time I come out of my meeting, also would you please keep an eye on Lenny for me?"

"You brought Lenny!" Tink turned around and stood to move and pick him up, "I didn't even know you were here mister."

"Okay so I'll leave you with him then," Regina stated holding the door she was about to go through open with her ass.

"Such a good boy, such a good boy."

"Okay bye," she waited for a response but her friend just continued to talk to her cat, maybe she liked Lenny better than she liked her, "see you later Tink."

"What?" Tink turned to look at her.

"I said goodbye."

"Okay good luck with your meeting," she waved her off before finding a toy mouse and beginning to play with Lenny. Shaking her head, she moved out of the room and headed towards the elevator, she could feel the beginnings of a headache but it wasn't anything yet so she would just ignore it and hoped that it would go away.

* * *

The meeting was successful but her headache had worsened, her skull felt as though it would split apart as the blood pounded at the front of her head making her feel slightly as though the room was spinning, she needed a tall glass of water and some aspirin if she was going to be any good for dinner with Robin later that night. If the pain carried on like this she would have to call him and tell him that she couldn't make it, she wasn't any fun when she had a migraine and she was pretty sure that Robin wouldn't want to have to deal with her when she was all groggy and bleary eyed.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator onto her floor she sensed something was wrong, there wasn't the usual quiet and calm resolve in the main office like there usually was when they just got an issue out, everyone seemed much too frantic and she immediately started to panic. Picking up the pace she hurried through the door seeing that people were even crawling on the ground, what the hell was going on?

She collared one member of staff who was heading towards the exit, "urm, Nicole?"

The young woman's eyes went wide as she looked at Regina and she immediately averted her gaze, "Miss Mills."

"What's going on?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing somewhat as she continued to observe the goings on inside the room.

"I… um… I."

"Lenny where are you?" Upon hearing her friends voice she suddenly began to see the reason for everyone panicking, they had lost Lenny?! Really?! She gave Tink two jobs, two things to do, watch her baby boy and do the files, she had a funny feeling that she had done neither.

With a flounce Regina hurried towards the blonde who was currently crawling across the floor calling Lenny's name, when she reached her she nudged her nearly knocking her over, "Tink what the hell?!" She snapped, "what have you done?"

"I took my eyes of him for a second, it was only a second I swear and then when I looked back he was gone and I'm so sorry Regina, I don't know where he is."

"You lost Lenny! You lost him!" She felt her chest tighten somewhat at the idea of her cat going missing, he was like her baby, she screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "we need to find him!" She rushed towards the front desk alerting Jeffery the receptionist.

"Miss Mills," he smiled before properly looking at her and furrowing his eyebrows, "madam? Is everything alright?"

"No," she breathed, "can you please make an announcement over the loud speaks telling everyone to keep on the watch for a cat."

"Cat?" He questioned, obviously not having expected her to have said about a cat.

"Hmm, my cat, I need to find him."

"Of course, mam," he nodded picking up the loud speaker and putting out the call as she scurried back into her own area and through the doors into her massive office.

"Lenny come to mommy," she called, she was heading to her desk and opening the top draw to grab his treats when she spotted something on the surface of the desk, his little collar with the bell broken open and what looked like blood coating the purple tartan. She gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she reached out and picked it up to look at it, then she noticed a note...

 _'Poor kitty, his mommy didn't love him enough to protect him'_

She felt the throbbing in her head worsen as she let out a squeal and dropped to her chair, tears coming into her eyes as she began sobbing uncontrollably, someone had taken him, someone had done this to her, but the question was, who? She didn't want to think about what had happened, she just wanted him back, she needed him, she buried her head in her hands and she cried against the sleeves of her blazer, her face pressed against the desk. Where was he? She just craved to hold him in her arms again and hug him.

"Regina?" Tink came to the door and Regina looked up at her, her bottom lip trembling as she shook her head, "oh my god Regina," Tink hurried into the room and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight, "it's okay we'll find him, I promise you."

"I think someone took him," Regina sniffled, wiping her eyes before pulling back from Tink and passing her Lenny's collar that had been left on her desk, along with the note.

"Shit, who would take him like that?"

"I don't know," she whispered looking around the room as though she was going to find him or any other clues to where he might be, she was just praying that he was alright and that this was all some huge joke, "I just want him back Tink, I need him back."

"We'll get him back Regina, I know we will. Come on let's go and look for him," the blonde tucked her hand in Regina's and led her out of her office as they continued to look for Lenny.

* * *

After a couple of hours Regina was beginning to think that she wouldn't see her cat again, she had a full-blown migraine and just moving a little made her head pound terribly, but she was trying to put it out of her mind and concentrate on Lenny and finding him, because he was more important than she was, she didn't matter, she just needed to know that he was okay, that he was safe.

"Regina you look awful," Tink stated worriedly as she ran a hand over her arm, "I think you should maybe sit down for a little while, maybe grab a drink of water or something."

"I can't, not until we find him, I can't…" she felt her legs wobble underneath her and grabbed onto the edge of a desk to hold herself up, closing her eyes as she swayed somewhat, "I…"

"Gina sit down," Tink pulled out a chair for her, but Regina shook her head, she didn't want to sit down, she wanted to carry on looking for her cat. She moved to walk forward, but in that moment her legs gave way and without warning she dropped to the ground having to practically hug onto the leg of a table as her eyes closed and she pressed her head to the cool metal, "I'm gonna call Robin," Tink stated, hurrying off before Regina could stop her, she didn't want to worry him.

"Miss," Jeffery came towards her holding some water, he passed her the bottle, she took it from him and tried to bring it to her lips but her hands were shaking far too much for her to steady the bottle so she lowered it again, tears welling in her eyes, at this point she didn't care if her employees saw her like this, she didn't care about what they thought about her in that moment.

"Regina," her eyes flickered to the doorway and she spotted Mal awkwardly walking in with her cat in her arms, "urm, I think this might belong to you."

"Lenny," she cried reaching out for him as Mal placed him in her arms and she hugged him tightly, "my baby," she sniffled looking him over checking for any injuries, somewhere he was hurt, somewhere that the blood that was on his collar could have come from, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he looked perfectly fine, the only difference being his missing collar and little bell that would rind notifying her of his presence. Seemingly he had missed her as much as she had him because her was burrowing himself into her, rubbing his head against her, "Mal, where was he?" she whimpered.

"Seemingly he found his way to the faux fur section, he was hiding in with the coats, I don't know how he would have found his way up to fashion on his own."

"He didn't," Regina shook her head, "someone took him there, they left me a cryptic note," she hugged her cat closer and moved one hand to rub her temple, her hands still shaking she didn't know if it was because she was ill or because she was relieved that Lenny was okay.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you up shall we," Mal hooked her arms under Regina's and lifted her from the ground, wrapping an arm around her and leading her to her office, allowing her to flop onto her couch with Lenny still in her arms. Mal sat down also beside Regina, stroking her hair gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed up," she breathed.

Tink made her way gingerly towards them, "Regina, Robin is on his way, he's gonna pick you up, he just has to cancel his afternoon meeting."

"No Tink there isn't any reason for him to do that," she shook her head, she didn't want Robin having to leave work early to take care of her, she didn't expect him to, she was a grown woman she could care for herself.

"Babe I couldn't have talked him out of it even if I had wanted to…" Tink paused for a moment before coming around to take hold of Regina's hand, "I am so sorry Regina, I went to the bathroom and I had thought that he would be fine for a couple of moments," she sighed scruffing Lenny's head.

"This wasn't your fault, someone targeted me, they took Lenny which means that they must have been watching me, watching my office," she shuddered thinking about the idea that someone was watching them, maybe she was going to have to up security measures on her building, unless it was someone inside the office, but she highly doubted that. Turning to Mal she squeezed her hand her eyes closing as she stroked her cat, "please can you ask Jeffery to look at tapes to see if we can find out who took him?"

"Yes of course," Mal stood form the couch and straightened her pant suit, "don't you be coming back to work until you are sickness free, do you hear me, you've given assignments, we've gone over the next issue, please rest up, I can help run things here until you come back."

"Thanks Mal," she sighed as the blonde left the room, Regina buried her head in one of the cushions that was laid on the couch as she pulled her legs up and curled into a foetus like position, Lenny was snuggled against her chest and she felt Tink move closer and tuck her hair behind her ear. She wasn't angry at her anymore, not now that she knew that it wasn't exactly her fault.

"Do you need something?" Tink whispered, carefully laying a blanket over her, Regina felt completely drained and simply reached out for her friend, bringing her to sit beside her as she found herself drifting off.

* * *

Upon receiving the call from Tink, Robin had become worried, something was wrong with Regina and apparently Lenny was missing, he knew how much Regina loved her cat and he had come to love him too, Lenny liked to snuggle with them when they watched movies and even curl up on the bottom of the bed whilst they slept. The first time that had happened Regina had protested that she needed him there because he warmed her feet for her when they got cold at night.

He had his assistant cancel his meetings with the message that he would reschedule them for a later date due to a "family situation" which it technically was, Regina was his girlfriend and he classed her as family, so sure it might have been a small white lie, but if she needed him he had to be there for her. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he had every intention of finding out. He was slightly surprised that Regina hadn't called him herself, he would have liked to have known that he was the first person she came to when she needed help but for all he knew Tink could have been told to ring him by Regina.

His driver pulled up outside her building and Robin stepped out of the door before rushing to the main entrance, hurrying inside he smiled at Jeffery gesturing in the direction of Regina's office, the man nodded in motion with him to proceed. Robin walked across her floor heading towards where he thought she might be and pushing the door open. Straight away he spotted Tink sat on the sofa and then his eyes flickered down to his girlfriend who was asleep with Lenny curled into her. He let out a sigh of relief and stepped closer smiling at the blonde as she carefully stood up, "I'll leave her with you," she whispered squeezing his arm friendly as she left the room.

Robin sighed and stroked Lenny before he brushed his fingers through Regina's hair lowering his head to press a kiss against her temple, "what are we going to do with you hey?" He whispered watching her laboured breathing, it wasn't usually so heavy when she slept, that was the first sign that she was poorly, the second that she was a hell of a lot paler than she usually was, a sickly pale colour that made him shudder somewhat, he knew that he was going to have to get her straight to bed once they arrived at his apartment.

"Okay then your majesty, you gonna wake up for me?" He asked, just continuing to stroke her hair gently. He saw her eyelids flicker as she opened her eyes to meet his, "hey there princess."

"Am I dead?" She croaked, her voice hoarse as she reached for his hand and pulled it to her chest, playing with his fingers gently.

"No baby you're not dead," he chuckled, "you look it but you aren't."

"Hey," she groaned, struggling to keep her eyes open as she clung to him, "I feel like it."

"Come on, lets get you out of here and you can go crash on my couch or in my bed whichever is easiest."

"I can't move," she whispered.

"Well babe I would carry you but you have Lenny." He was right, she was going to have to stand up, slowly she moved her cat to the ground and pushed herself up off the couch holding onto him so that she didn't wobble and fall over, "where's all your stuff?" Robin asked, making sure he had hold of her as he looked around her office and spotted some bags by her desk, her purse, overnight bag and Lenny's carrier. He got them over to it and picked up the bags, watching her as her eyes drooped and her head fell to his shoulder, her body sagging by his side. "Is there anything else you need?"

"My phone, it's in the draw and that file."

"File? Honey I don't think you're in a fit state to do any work."

"Robin the file," she tried to sound authoritarian but she wasn't really pulling it off, her voice croaking over her words.

Not wanting to argue with her he placed it in her bag, not that he was going to let her do any work once she got to his place, she was going to rest. When he moved the file, he spotted a piece of paper with blood on and furrowed his eyebrows, he picked it up and ran his eyes over the words, "Poor kitty, his mommy didn't love him enough to protect him." Robin gasped and shook his head, someone had targeted Regina and Lenny, Tink hadn't told him that, he had just thought that Lenny had gone missing, now though he was worried, someone had been able to get that close to her that they had been able to take Lenny. With a sigh, he shoved the note in his pocket and popped Lenny in his carrier before holding Regina closer, "come on madam," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and walking her out of the office.

* * *

Regina groaned, her body was aching like crazy, despite the soft mattress she was laid on, she curled further into the soft bedding which had a lingering pine scent, she breathed it in and rubbed her eyes, she felt so cold as though her skin had been dunked in a bucket of ice and she were freezing. She pulled the duvet right up holding it to her trying to feel warmer.

She screwed her face up and tried to stop herself from shaking, but it didn't really work, "Robin," she breathed, her mouth felt as dry as the desert and she needed a drink desperately, "Robin!" she cried a little louder this time. The door opened and he came in looking at her with wide eyes.

Robin was shocked, he thought that putting her to bed and letting her sleep for a while would have made her better, but apparently that wasn't the case because she was sweating like crazy, clearly burning up with a fever, "I'm here," he moved to sit beside her, placing his hand on her forehead and seeing how warm she was, "baby you're boiling."

"I feel so cold," she shivered grabbing Robin and pulling him closer to her.

"No, honey you aren't cold," he soothed playing with her hair which was slightly damp due to her temperature, he moved into bed, pushing the duvet off her only for her to reach for it, "Gina you're too warm." She was shivering in his arms and he picked up the phone from the bedside table and dialling a number, it rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Caroline Locksley what can I do for…"

"Mum."

"Robin, so lovely to hear from you my darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Regina on the other hand… how do you get a fever down?"

"She has a fever?"

"Yeah, I had to collect her from work because she's ill and I put her straight to bed, but I came to check on her and she's burning up, but she says she's cold."

"Okay sweetie, she probably has the chills, you need to cool her down, maybe see if you can get her into a lukewarm bath."

"Yeah, okay, right, thanks, I'll call you back in a bit."

"Good, if she gets worse take her to the ER."

Robin ended the call and hooked his arms around Regina, "come on baby, I need to get you into the bathroom."

She clung to him as much as she could but couldn't really grip anything, shaking his head he lifted her up bridal style and held her tight before heading out of the room and pushing the bathroom door, he sat her on the closed toilet allowing her to hold onto the sink as he ran the bath making sure that it was only lukewarm like his mother had told him. Once he was happy with the temperature he moved over to her and carefully took hold of her pyjama top going to take it off, "no!" she complained pushing his hands away.

"Babe, you have to take it off to get in the bath," he stated, stroking her cheek gently, "can I get you in the bath?"

"I don't want to," she whimpered, finding his hand and holding it, she was so warm though and he knew it was the best thing for her.

"Regina, you have to in order to get better, we need to make sure we ward off this fever before it gets more serious," she nodded reluctantly and he took her shirt off, before moving to her bottoms and taking them off too, then helping her over to the bath, he had a jacuzzi type bath which had jet streams, but they most certainly weren't being turned on today, what she needed was the water and nothing else. Carefully he lifted her over the edge, she was so weak that she couldn't get herself over the rim, slowly he lowered her into the water, but as soon as she was sat down she let out a little squeal.

"Robin! It's cold!" she cried curling her body towards him as she grabbed his arm. He had never seen her like this before, never seen her so vulnerable and it was scary because this wasn't who she was, this was because of the flu that had taken over her body.

"I know sweetheart, but it's good, it'll help you," he slowly began to pour the water over her, to him it wasn't too cold, but he knew that to Regina it probably was. He held her up in the bath before washing her body with the flannel, lathering up the vanilla shower gel that she kept at his place, "I've got you," he whispered washing her gently. This had to be the first time he had seen her naked where he hadn't been turned on, seeing her in such a state actually upset him more than anything, she had been her usual self when he had last seen her a couple of days ago and now she was a shaking mess.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled tucking her legs to her chest as she buried her head in her knees.

"You've got the flu," he informed her.

She turned her head to look at him a hand coming to wipe her eyes, "flu?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be near me," she whispered, "I don't want you to catch it."

"Don't worry about me, I had all the shots, I'll be just fine, it's you we need to worry about," he kissed her temple and once she was fully washed along with her hair which he used her apple shampoo making sure that he removed all the suds before grabbing a clean fluffy towel and holding it up for her, she stood up wobbling a little and he wrapped it around her before lifting her out of the bath and drying her. "Do you feel any better?"

"Some," she trembled as he found a bobble in a little pot she had in his cupboard and carefully tied her hair up before leading her out of the room and finding her a fresh pair of nightclothes which actually proved to be quite the problem because most of the ones she kept at his place weren't exactly designed for comfort and more for being sexy as hell. Instead he found one of his short-sleeved t's and pulled it over her head before laying her on the couch as he changed his bed sheets, he wanted them to be all clean for her as she had been sweating quite a lot, not that she would ever confess to that, in fact he had recalled her saying to him one time that she didn't sweat instead it was a light sheen that washed over her skin, ever the Queen.

When he came back into the sitting room he saw her curled up asleep on his sofa with Lenny and a purple blanket covering her legs, he sighed and sat beside her placing her head on his lap and simply sitting there running his fingers through her hair until it was completely dried and her curls were formed around her face.

* * *

When Regina woke up her eyes flickered open wearily and she felt Robin's fingers playing with her hair, a weak smile came onto her face as she groaned and tilted her head to look at him, her stomach growling in realisation that she'd had nothing to eat since the previous night, skipping out on breakfast, "hello," she whispered her voice croaking.

"Baby, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, aching, downright awful," she groaned snuggling closer to him, her tummy making noises again.

"Hungry?"

"That too, but I don't know if I can stomach anything right now," she found Robin's hand and brought it to land on her waist, their fingers threaded together.

"How about some soup and toast?"

"Soup and toast sounds perfect, thank you," she sighed.

He placed his other hand on her forehead, "you still feel very warm."

"Hmm," he picked her head up gently and slipped out before moving into the kitchen to make her something to eat. She watched the him move about the kitchen, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, especially when Lenny was snuggling against her face, "hello bubba," she cooed stroking his little head a pained smile forming on her lips. "Are you helping Robin look after mommy?"

"Oh yes," Robin chuckled, "it seems that Lenny has been very worried about his mommy, just like his mommy was about him earlier this morning." He came over to Regina with a tray holding a bowl of chicken soup and some seeded toast that he had cut up into soldiers, "here we go baby, can you sit up."

She pushed herself up and rested against the back of the couch before spotting something in the corner of the room, a smile coming onto her face, "what's that?" she asked.

Robin followed her gaze as he placed the tray on her lap, "I thought since you had stayed here a few times Lenny might need a bed here, so I got him one."

"And a scratching poll?" she hummed picking up the spoon and stirring the soup bringing it to her lips before taking a small bit of it between her lips.

"Well I figured he might want to scratch something," Robin laughed.

"You love him," she smiled taking a small bite out of her toast.

"I love you."

"Thank you for looking after me Robin," she whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, "always."


	11. Snow

**So sorry for the long wait! I don't know what happened! Hope you're all still interested in reading. :)**

* * *

Three months later and the happy couple were moving in together, deciding to move all their stuff into Regina's house as it would be the best place for them the settle down. It was bigger than Robin's apartment and therefore there was more room for when there might be any additions to their little family. They didn't see the point in staying together every night but being at Robin's one day and Regina's the next, plus sometimes lately it had been resulting in one of them leaving something at the wrong house and not having everything they needed.

Regina was sat at her desk looking through some files when there was a knock on her office door, she looked up over the rim of her glasses to see the mail boy stood there with a massive parcel in his arms, "come in," she smiled, standing from her chair and moving over to inspect the box as he placed it down on the table before grinning at her and leaving. Regina hadn't ordered anything, but maybe it was something for the fashion department that had simply come to them via her instead of going straight upstairs.

Moving back to her desk she took an opening tool from her top drawer before slicing it through the parcel tape and opening the box, as soon as she saw the contents her eyes widened and she closed it again, looking around to make sure that Tink wasn't nearby before hurrying to grab her phone.

"Robin Locksley's office," his secretary answered.

"Hello, Ruth it's Regina, is Robin there? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's just in a meeting Miss Mills but I can get him to call you back."

"Thank you that would be wonderful," she shut her phone off and slid it into her pocket before lifting the insanely heavy box from her table and slipping it under her desk where no one could find it, she didn't want anyone seeing what was inside and by anyone she meant her extremely nosy assistant.

Awkwardly she sat back down in her chair, unable to properly tuck her legs underneath because of the huge parcel in the way.

"Why are you sat like that?" Tink asked, wrinkling her nose as came in and she sat in the seat opposite.

"Because I was just about to get up and then someone barged into my office," she glared at her assistant playfully before standing from her seat, "what's the situation with the weather?" she questioned, turning to peer out of the full-length windows that lined the back of her office and looking out onto the streets of New York City, where it was currently white, covered in snow that was still rapidly falling from the sky.

"The National Weather Service says it's forecast to snow continuously for the rest of the day, if not get heavier, they are predicting that New York will be in gridlock within a couple of hours."

Regina sighed and ran a hand over her face, she could hardly control the weather, but it was still annoying, her magazine was due to be shipped from the warehouse to shops all over the country and if it couldn't be transferred, the magazine wouldn't be on the shelves when it was supposed to be. There was nothing much she, or anyone else, could do about it.

"What are you going to do?"

"There isn't anything I can do, we just have to wait it out."

* * *

An hour later and Regina had sent out plans to certain departments for segments in the new addition, not that she needed anything yet, the current edition had literally just been to the printers. Robin still hadn't called her back, she guessed he was probably stuck in a meeting with a stubborn client, he'd been complaining earlier that morning when he'd left the house, saying that he had to meet Robert Gold, a businessman who according to Robin didn't know anything about playing fair, yet it was a deal that would bring a huge amount of profit for Robin's company.

The snow was still coming down thick and fast and she had made the decision that enough was enough, there was no point all her staff staying at work, sure there were things to do, but everyone could do that at home and if the weather got any worse she feared that they would be having an office sleepover.

Flicking onto her emails she selected everyone who worked for her in the contacts and wrote a message to them all.

 _Hi all,_

 _The weather seems to be getting worse, so I've decided to close the office for the remainder of the day, obviously, you will still get paid for this afternoon. I wish you all a safe journey home._

 _RM_

Once it was sent she collected everything she would need from her desk, she wasn't looking forward to driving home in the snow, she didn't think that her Mercedes would like the weather conditions very much, maybe she would be better getting a cab home. With a sigh, she picked up her cell and dialled Robin's number if he was out of his meeting maybe he would be able to drive her home and she could leave her car in the parking garage.

He wasn't picking up though and Regina groaned; with a shake of her head she lifted the parcel up from underneath the desk and snatched her purse from the top before heading for the door. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm closing the office, didn't you get the email?"

Mal nodded at her, "yes I did, I just wanted your opinion on something but it doesn't matter, it can wait till Monday."

"Are you sure? I can put this box down and…"

"No, it's fine, you get home, enjoy your weekend."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde, something was clearly wrong and she wanted to know what was going on, "Mal, tell me."

"I think we should up the security on the building."

"What why?" Regina tried to balance the parcel on her knee and look over it at the other woman, "has something happened?"

"I caught someone lurking around in the fashion department earlier, I knew she wasn't an employee, but she looked familiar. I just think we need extra security to make sure that everyone is safe, even if she didn't seem to be a threat."

"No one should have been able to get through security as it is Mal," Regina shook her head, she'd upped the security in her building a couple of months ago after receiving the threatening note the day Lenny went missing. "Not unless they had a pass, that's why we have the gates."

"So, someone has managed to get a pass and enter then Regina, because she doesn't work here."

"Let's go look at the CCTV," Regina stated, she wanted to find out who thought it was okay to trespass on her property and sneak into the building, there were security measures in place for a reason, to make sure that everyone who worked for her remained safe and wasn't at risk.

"Jeffery," she stopped at the desk seeing that the receptionist was just packing some things away.

"Miss Mills, are you heading out?"

"In a moment," she smiled at him, "I just have something I need to check out first, Mal told me that someone who doesn't work here managed to find their way into the fashion department and I just wondered if you'd caught anything on CCTV? Or if you've seen anything yourself that might assist."

"No, I wouldn't have let anyone I didn't know through though, especially if they didn't have a pass."

"That's what I thought," she knew that he was trustworthy and amazingly good at his job, he was totally loyal to her. "Would we be able to have a look at the tapes, I want to see if it's anyone I recognise."

"Maybe it's someone who wants to steal our content," Mal huffed as she leant against the desk beside Regina.

"Maybe," Regina sighed, magazines sometimes did that, they broke into offices of other magazines and stole their stories or their looks, it was disgusting but it happened, a whole team's hard work could sometimes be stolen and if that issue ran before theirs they would have to pull the segment and come up with something else. It was totally illegal but there was no way to prove it.

Part of her hoped that wasn't the case, but the other hoped it was, at least then they knew what the intruder wanted, if it was someone else they could be even more dangerous. Having not heard from the person who left the note in so long she had fallen into a false sense of security, she had a feeling that maybe she wasn't as safe as she had first thought.

"Here miss, the tapes," Regina moved around so that she could look at the screen, watching the pictures from the fashion department for any sign of the introducer.

Mal was on the other side of her also watching the tape, "there," she pointed as Jeffery paused it.

Regina narrowed her eyes and moved closer to the screen trying to work out who it was. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "shit."

"What? Do you know her?"

Regina nodded as she ran a hand over her face in frustration, "unfortunately I've had the displeasure of meeting her yes," she glared at the screen, "I need to get hold of Robin."

"Who is she? Is she trying to steal content?"

"I doubt it, she's Robin's insane ex-girlfriend, she probably was behind what happened to Lenny too, Robin says she's crazy, he has a restraining order."

"Okay, so she's here to get to you then?"

"I think so, I thought she'd given up but clearly not, she's obsessed with Robin," Regina found her phone and dialled Robin's number again, it rang and rang but clearly, he wasn't picking up, "hi Robin, it's me, can you call me back when you get this message, I need to tell you something, okay, love you." Once she had finished the message she turned to the receptionist, "if you ever see this woman in here again, call me immediately please."

"Of course," he nodded.

Regina took a deep breath and turned to Mal, "how are you getting home?"

"I was just going to get a cab."

"Okay, I could drive you if you'd like, it's on the way and I don't really want to be driving alone all the way home."

"If it's no trouble."

"It isn't."

"Okay, I'll just go grab my things, shall we can meet back here?"

"Yes," she nodded, heading back towards her office, spotting Tink closing off her computer and gathering her things, "Tink."

"Hey, I thought you'd gone without saying bye," the blonde grinned as she adorned her bobble hat and pulled her winter coat tightly around her, "I'm heading for the subway before it get's hectic, apparently the weather is knocking the power out across the city, you should have set out earlier Gina, is it safe for you to be driving? You could stay at mine if you wanted."

"I'll be fine, thank you" she groaned, "it's at times like these that I wish Robin still had his apartment in the city. I have to get back home for Lenny anyway though so it wouldn't have made much of a difference. Tink, I need to talk to you later, I would now but I think we better get going before we can't leave the building. So, I'll call you."

"Yes, please call me, let me know you got home safe, be careful," her best friend wrapped her arms around her, "don't go breaking yourself or anyone else, okay? Promise me you'll be careful because I rather like having a best friend around, even if she is my boss."

"Promise, same with you though, don't go slipping, I need my coffee on Monday morning and you won't be able to get me it with a fractured leg," she winked, kissing her friend's cheek playfully, "text me when your home, I won't be able to reply whilst driving, but at least I'll know."

"Love you Gina."

"Love you too," she smiled, turning from her friend and heading back out into the lobby in order to wait for Mal, she would have given Tink a lift also, but she lived in the opposite direction and her place was also on the subway route, so it would be pretty pointless. The older blonde passed through the gate and Regina noticed that she was still wearing her heels, chuckling she shook her head, "really?"

"What?"

"Shoes Mal."

"Well, I didn't have any other shoes and I also didn't know it was going to be this bad, I'll just have to hold onto you and make sure that I don't fall on my ass."

Regina rolled her eyes as she lifted the massive box from the counter where Jeffery had been watching over it for her, "well then, let's go. Jeffery, be safe getting home."

"You too Miss."

She smiled and nodded before heading towards the parking garage, glad for the fact that you didn't actually have to go outside to access it as it was underneath the building and there was an internal entrance. She didn't know how she was going to get the god damn box into her car and she didn't really want Mal to see what was inside.

"Do you think your Merc is going to get through this snow?"

"I hope so," she sighed as she opened the trunk, finding the box would not fit alone, "if you wanna get in and turn on the heat, I'll just find a way of fitting this in."

"Sure," the blonde took the keys from her and moved into the passenger seat, as soon as Regina was sure that the door was closed and she was inside, she began to take the items out of the box, quickly stuffing them into the boot, looking around as she did so to make sure that no one was looking at her. Once they were in, she slammed the boot and broke the empty box apart before tossing it in the back seat and moving into the driver's side.

She'd already changed into some safer shoes, her heels were swapped for some pale grey Timberlands that didn't exactly go with the power suit, but they were comfy and they had grips which meant that they were good for the weather, even if she only had to walk from the car to the house.

Regina was confused as to why Robin hadn't called her back yet, she thought he would have by now, surely, he must be out of the meeting, he had told her it would be till twelve and it was almost half past one now. She knew she shouldn't be bothering him at work, but she was just worried about him with the weather being like it was, the meeting had probably just run over, Gold was an unrelenting client and she wouldn't be surprised if the meeting turned out to be somewhat problematic.

Regina smiled at Mal and flicked on the radio, cranking up the heat to full blast as she drove out of the garage and prepared to weather the snow.

* * *

"It's really coming down now," Mal observed as Regina concentrated on the road, trying to pretend that her windscreen wasn't becoming coated in snow quicker than the wipers could clear it. She knew it was dangerous to be driving in weather like this, especially when her car wasn't a four-wheel drive. That was why she would rather have waited for Robin to drive her home in his Jag, but he obviously wasn't ready to leave the office yet.

"I hate snow," she murmured, going slowly as they began to pull onto the bridge at a snail's pace, "is it just the weather that's causing this?"

"I'm not sure," Mal shook her head as she carried on driving, they were about halfway across when the blonde spoke up again. "Looks like someone had quite the smash," Mal cringed as they approached the cause of the traffic jam, seeing police and ambulance crews surrounding the area where a car has clearly lost control and smashed through some barriers on the bridge, the front end was now dangling precariously over the edge. Regina steadied her breathing trying not to look and concentrate on the road, for a second her heart had constricted in her chest, she couldn't see the car properly yet, but she knew it must have been a pretty bad crash.

She was just driving past when Mal gasped, "Regina stop now! You need to pull over!" she yelled, her voice sounding panicked.

"Why?! What is it?!" she turned to look at the crash and her eyes widened, her breath left her as she hurriedly pulled her car over behind the wreck, she threw the door open and set off running in the direction of the accident, leaving Mal trying to follow her, slipping slightly on the icy ground because of her high heels.

When she reached the barricade of police she was in a sheer panic, she could see that the black Jag was totally smashed, the front crumpled up from where it had come into contact with the metal barriers on the bridge, "madam you can't pass," a policeman stated as he stood in front of her, stopping her from moving any closer.

"I... you don't understand," she shook her head, her voice trembling as she tried to push past him, "that… that's my boyfriend's car." She cried, "I haven't been able to get hold of him all day, not since he left for work this morning." She could hardly breathe as she stared at the wreck, where was he? What was going on? She felt totally helpless, as though her whole world was about to slip out from under her. "He... he was supposed to be in a meeting… oh god."

The policeman took a deep breath, "mam would you follow me please." The snow was falling rapidly, sticking to her hair and clothes, she felt herself shivering, but she didn't know if it was from the cold or the shock and complete despair she was feeling.

"Where is he?! Please tell me he's okay!"

"Come with me madam."


	12. Hurt

**Sorry in advance!**

* * *

Regina followed the police officer to his car just as Mal managed to get to them, "let's sit inside, no need for us to all freeze in the snow," Mal and Regina sat in the back of the car, she could feel herself shaking, not because of the cold but because of the sheer panic and worry that was coursing through her. His car had been so smashed and he hadn't been answering his phone, what if she had caused it? What if her phone call had distracted him to the point where he drove off the road and into the side of the bridge.

She was stuck in her own head worrying about the possibilities, about where he was and what had happened to him. What if he were dead? The crash looked extremely serious, what if she was never going to see his handsome face ever again? Was she never going to be able to talk to her soulmate again, or laugh at one of his stupid jokes?

"Regina," she felt Mal's hand on her arm pull her back to the present, to being sat in the back of a cop car waiting for some kind of news about her boyfriend.

"We ran the plates of the vehicle and the car does indeed belong to Mr Locksley, we checked with the medical team to see about next of kin, we can't tell someone what's going on unless they are listed as such."

Regina's heart dropped, she wasn't listed as his next of kin which meant that they wouldn't be able to tell her anything, she would be completely in the dark about what was going on with her own boyfriend. She began to panic and shook her head, "I have his mother's number, she's probably listed as his next of kin, I can ring her and you can tell her the situation, let me just find my…"

"Miss Mills, Mr Locksley changed his next of kin on his medical records about two months ago."

Regina stared at him in shock, Robin had made her his next of kin without telling her? "Then that means you can tell me?!"

"Yes, that means we can inform you of what we know."

"Tell me! What happened to him?"

"The driver of the car was found unconscious when we arrived on the scene and in a critical condition, he was taken to the nearest hospital, that is all I know at this point."

"Which hospital?!" she demanded, she needed to be with him, needed to be there for him.

"There is no way that I can permit you to drive whilst in such emotional turmoil, it wouldn't be safe. I can have one of my junior officers drive you there."

Regina nodded as he got out of the car to find someone to drive them, she wasn't going to argue with him, she knew that she shouldn't be driving when she was an emotional wreck, it wasn't safe and with the added weather conditions she didn't think that she'd be able to manage. She shakily moved her hand to swipe at the tears that had managed to slip down her cheeks and swallowed heavily she couldn't think about it, she needed to stop all those thoughts otherwise she didn't think she'd be able to carry on without breaking down, she needed to be strong.

"Regina," Mal whispered, her hands rubbing over the brunette's shoulders, "I'm coming with you to the hospital okay."

"You don't have to Mal, I'll be…"

"Regina I am coming with you whether you like it or not, I am not leaving you alone right now."

Regina nodded smiling at her friend as she found her hands and squeezed them, trying to draw comfort from her, in that moment the police officer opened the back door and smiled at her kindly, "okay mam, I found an officer to drive you to the hospital, this is Officer Humbert."

Regina rose a single eyebrow as a rather skittish looking Graham waited outside, snow dusting his uniform, "Regina, I…"

"Shut up," she snapped as she slipped out of the car and turned to the friendly policeman, "thank you for all your assistance," she stated before looking to Graham once again, "don't even speak to me, just drive to the hospital," she wasn't in the mood for his bullshit because she had a feeling that she might just murder him if he pushed the wrong buttons. She just about caught the death glare Mal threw his way before they got into a different car for Graham to drive them to the hospital.

The journey was mostly taken in silence, Mal was clinging to Regina's hands and Graham said nothing just as he had been instructed to, he simply concentrated on the road and Regina almost forgot that he was there as her head pillowed on her friend's shoulder. She couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to Robin's condition, how long had it actually been since the crash happened? How long had Robin been alone in the hospital? Was he even still alive? No, she wasn't going to think like that, she would feel it, she knew she would, there wasn't a chance in hell that he could have died without her feeling something inside. She'd heard stories of women whose husbands were involved in accidents and they felt it from miles away, they knew something had happened to them.

A million thoughts went through her head during the journey which seemed to take hours, finally Graham pulled the car up outside the hospital and she shot out the door without saying anything to him and hurried into the reception, going straight to the front desk, "I'm looking for my boyfriend, he was brought here after a RTA, his name is Robin Locksley," she stated tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked to the woman who seemed to check for something on her computer.

"Yes, are you his next of kin?"

"Yes I am," she nodded.

"Regina Mills?"

"Yes, that's me, I just told you I was his next of kin."

"Do you have a form of ID?"

"Are you serious! My boyfriend could be dead and you are asking me for fucking ID!"

"Regina, calm down," Mal whispered, Regina turned to see that her friend had her purse in her hands and she took it from her quickly before finding her driver's licence and dropping it onto the desk in front of the woman.

"Now can you just tell me where I have to go please," Regina breathed, trying to calm down, as much as she wanted to yell at Mal that she had no clue what she was going through, she knew that the blonde was right, it wouldn't help Robin for her to be thrown out of the hospital for disorderly behaviour.

"He is in surgery at the moment on the forth floor, I can find someone to take you to a room where you can wait for him," the woman nodded as she passed Regina's ID back to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, he was in surgery, but that meant he wasn't dead, that meant there was a chance that she hadn't lost him, that he would be okay, "I'm sorry for snapping at you I just…"

"I understand," the receptionist stopped her, "trust me I'm used to this sort of thing, I hope he pulls through."

"So do I," Regina felt her bottom lip tremble as she looked to the man who came to the desk in order to lead them where they had to go. She found Mal's hand and held onto her tightly as they approached a serious looking ward which housed the operating theatres.

"You can sit here, I'll go find one of the nurses and see if she can fill you in on his condition," the porter stated as he headed off and the two women sat down inside the family room.

Regina stared blankly at the wall which was painted with bright colours that were meant to make people feel happier about the situation they were in, but that certainly was not working in her case, in fact, it was having the opposite effect. She clenched her fist a couple of times before closing her eyes, trying to block out everything around her. She was still clinging to Mal's hand and she hadn't realized how tightly she was squeezing until the woman let out a slight yelp. Regina opened her eyes again and turned to look at her friend, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the blonde stated tucking Regina's hair behind her ear, "I'm sure that…"

"Miss Mills?" a nurse asked as she stepped through the doors and found a seat beside Regina who looked up at her with a terrified expression on her face. "As you know, Mr Locksley was involved in a serious traffic accident, when he arrived here he was in an extremely fragile state," Regina swallowed heavily, she could tell, the expression on the woman's face told her everything she needed to know, something was wrong, very, very wrong. "We took him into surgery immediately, but…"

"Is he alive?" Regina whispered.

"Yes, we managed to stabilise him, however, he is still in theatre and it is most likely that he will remain in an induced coma to allow his body to heal. Until he wakes up we can't know the full extent of his injuries."

"So, what do we know?" Regina asked, a very small glimmer of hope emerging within her at the news that Robin was still alive.

"I'm afraid this may be difficult to hear, but we could be looking at permanent paralysis of the lower body, I'm so sorry."

"But he'll live? He'll be alive?" Regina breathed as the tears returned and she stubbornly wiped them away, she wasn't going to cry, not yet, not until she knew everything, she had to be strong for Robin.

"Hopefully he will live, the doctors are going to do everything they can to ensure that. There is more though."

"More? Why, what else could there possibly be?"

"The impact caused your boyfriend to jolt in his seat, this resulted in some facial disfigurement. Mr Locksley wasn't wearing a seatbelt at the time of the crash."

"No, that… no, Robin always wears a seatbelt," she shook her head, confused by this latest revelation, "he wouldn't drive without a seatbelt, in fact, he's extremely strict about it, he won't even set off without checking." That was really strange, why wouldn't Robin be wearing a seatbelt? It didn't make sense, why was he speeding in the first place? She knew that he was an extremely cautious and sensible diver, none of this was making any sense whatsoever.

"Well, I'm afraid that he wasn't wearing one this time, maybe he was in a hurry to beat the weather? I don't know."

"No, this isn't right," the more she thought about it, the more her brain couldn't accept it, Robin wouldn't just go home without her, he would check up on her to see whether she needed a ride, he would make sure that she was home safe before he left for the suburbs and he would have most certainly done his belt up.

The nurse didn't seem to be listening to her and handed her a bag of things, "these are his personal effects," she stated, "I will come back later with more news."

Regina nodded and placed the bag down on the seat beside her, it was then that her phone began to ring and she realised that she might not be allowed it on inside the hospital, she scrambled for it and looked at the caller ID seeing that Robin's mom was ringing her. "Mal I need to take this, I'm just going to go outside and call her back," she stated, standing from her seat, she couldn't sit in that little stuffy room any longer anyway.

She reached the exit and hurried out of the door, leaning against the outside wall taking a deep breath before running her hands over her face and trying to gain her composure, the last thing she needed to do was break down on the phone to his mother, even if she wanted to. Once she felt a little more together she found her phone and pressed the call button on Robin's mother's number, there wasn't even one dial tone that passed before the woman answered.

"Regina dear, Robin isn't answering his phone, is everything alright? It's not like him."

Regina cleared her throat as she desperately tried not to cry once again, "Caroline," her voice croaked, "I think you need to fly out here."

"What? Regina, what's going on?"

"An accident, Robin was…" she took a shuddery breath as she continued, "Robin was in a serious accident," she heard the woman's gasp through the phone.

"Oh my goodness! Well is he okay? Are you okay? How? What kind of accident?"

"It was a car accident, I wasn't in the car but Robin… he's in surgery," Regina stated, "it's really bad, they don't even know if he'll pull through," she confessed, her voice catching on her words. "Please Caroline, you need to be here."

"I'm on my way! Regina darling you aren't alone, are you?"

"No, you just… Robin needs you here and so do I."

"I'll be on the next flight to New York I promise you, I just hope I can get to you because of the snow."

"Please…"

"I'm coming, and Regina…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, sweetheart, if Robin wakes up before I get there tell him that I love him as well."

"I will," Regina whispered.

Once she was off the phone with Robin's mother she went back into her contacts and found her own mother's number, she found herself really needed to talk to her, she just wanted her mom to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She waited for her to pick up and as usual, it didn't take long, "hello darling, is everything alright?"

"Hmm," Regina nodded, "yeah, um, I was just checking in, making sure that you and daddy are safe indoors."

"Of course, we are sweetheart, no one is crazy enough to go out in this weather if they don't have to."

"Yes, you're right," Regina agreed, closing her eyes as she listened to her mother's voice, "mom can you just talk to me please, tell me about your day."

"Well, it's not as though I've done much," Cora chuckled before her laughter stopped, "Regina is something going on? You don't sound yourself."

"It's... Robin," she'd been about to tell her mother that it was fine again, but it really wasn't and she didn't think she had the effort to lie.

"What? What's going on?" She asked worry clearly present in her voice, but Regina didn't think she could say it a second time, she felt like she had something stuck in her throat as her eyes burned, "talk to me, Regina. Tell me what happened sweetie."

"I can't even say it," Regina breathed, "he's hurt… really badly hurt. He was in his car and..."

"Regina are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

"No not me, Robin," she cried allowing the tears to flood her cheeks as she sobbed into the phone, she just couldn't hold it back anymore, ever since she'd seen the crash she'd wanted to just cry her eyes out and now she couldn't stop the tears.

"Darling I'm coming to you now okay, I'm on my way. Henry! Get the car!"

"No mom it's... snowing you... you shouldn't be..."

"I am coming to you now Regina, text me which hospital you are at and I'll be with you soon. Are you alone now?"

"No, Mal is here," she sniffled.

"Okay, I have Mal's number, if I call her can she tell me what is going on?"

"Yes," Regina whispered kicking the snow, "Lenny he's… he's at home," she stated, only just thinking about her cat who hadn't been fed yet. "I need to call Mrs Lucas and see if she can..."

"Regina let me handle everything, you just sit down and try to calm down a little, it isn't good for you getting so stressed."

Her mother was right and she knew it, she just didn't want to admit it and she didn't know how to calm down, how were you supposed to calm down when faced with such a situation? "Okay."

"I love you sweetheart, I'll be there soon."

"I love you too," Regina whispered, trying to reign in the last of the tears.

In truth she was devastated, not for herself, but for Robin, she doubted that he would take well to the news that his life was never going to be the same again and that he was going to have to be dependent on someone else for a long time until he got a handle of things for himself. Regina would do it, she would be there for him, she didn't want anyone else to do it, she wanted to look after him, she would sell her company if she had to, but she had to put him first, he came before anything else in her life.

She slid down the wall so that she was sat on the floor, the snow was falling on her but she couldn't feel the cold, she buried her head in her hands as she tried to block everything out, she just wanted her brain to stop, she wanted to stop the thoughts, stop thinking the worst but she couldn't, it was all she could think about and it was soul destroying.

She was briefly aware of a hand on her shoulder but ignored it, she didn't care, didn't want to acknowledge anything, someone was calling her name over and over, but she didn't want to listen, didn't want to go back inside, because if she went inside, that meant she would have to fully face what was waiting in there. She was too scared, terrified to find the full reality of the situation, what she already knew was awful enough.

Regina felt someone wrap their arms around her and she finally opened her eyes, looking up to see Graham of all people trying to help her up from the floor, he'd draped his jacket over her shoulder and was now holding onto her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I just want to help you," he stated honestly, "come on, let me get you inside."

"I don't want to go inside with you," she spat harshly shrugging his coat off and standing up, "do you really think I want any help from you?! I hate you Graham! And the best man I have ever known, the man I love, could be paralysed for life whilst you get to walk around here like you did nothing wrong!"

"Shit, Regina I just wanted to help you, but…"

"Help me?! You didn't want to help me when we were together, did you?! In fact, I distinctly remember feeling the most alone I have ever felt whilst we were a couple! You were always so self-centred! And then when I finally decided to tell you the truth about how I felt, you kick something in my face and scar me!"

"Regina calm down," he stepped away holding his hands out, "you…"

"I hate you! I wish it had been you in that car, not Robin! He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve to be hurt like that!" Regina screamed, losing it completely as she began smacking him, using her fists to hit his chest.

"Regina stop!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly, stopping her from attacking him any further, "stop!"

"Let me go! Graham! Let me go!" she struggled against his hold, trying to wriggle free and hit him some more, take all her frustration out on him and hurt him.

"Get off her!" Mal's voice boomed as she came towards them from the entrance, he dropped her wrists immediately and backed away from them as the blonde woman wrapped her arms around Regina, "what were you doing to her?!"

"I was trying to stop her from hitting me! She attacked me! Crazy woman!"

"She isn't in the right headspace to deal with your shit!"

"I just wanted to help her, I wasn't trying to hurt her I just…"

"I don't need your help, stay away from me," Regina breathed looking up from where she was tucked into Mal and realising what she had actually just done. She took a shuddery breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I… I snapped and it was wrong of me," she confessed before walking in the direction of the hospital, pulling Mal with her, she just wanted Robin to come out of surgery so that she could sit by his bed and hold his hand so tight, whilst begging him to pull through, to stay with her.

"Thanks for your concern Graham, but I doubt you were the right person to try and comfort her," Mal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get that, you better go watch her, make sure she doesn't beat up some poor doctor."

Mal offered him a curt nod in response before following after her friend, catching up with her as she headed for the family room they had been left in beforehand. Regina was sat emptying the bag holding Robin's personal effects, she grabbed his phone first and pressed the home button, the screen was a little smashed but she could make out the lock screen picture of the two of them cuddling up with Lenny, there was also a list of missed calls from Regina, a couple of texts from her and the voicemail she left, along with a few messages and a missed call from his mother. "Mal, this is strange."

"Why? Maybe he was driving and couldn't look at his phone."

"He wasn't driving all day though. Wouldn't he have checked his phone when he came out of his meeting with Gold? It doesn't make sense, none of this is adding up."

"Maybe he was rushing to get somewhere, you don't know what was happening Regina," Mal sighed and found her hand bringing her to sit beside her on the couch, "I think we need some distraction don't you? How about, I go get us some coffees and you start looking at this edition of VOUGE I just got this morning," she passed her the magazine and Regina looked down at the issue with a sigh before nodding, maybe a distraction was what she needed.

She flicked through it looking at the different outfits, but they didn't bring her the joy they usually did, she physically didn't feel anything at all. She dumped the magazine down on the seat beside her and pulled her legs up to tuck against her, allowing her head to rock backwards as she closed her eyes, she tried to imagine his voice, she just wanted to hear him talk to her, for him to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that he would take care of it, but no, instead she had no clue what was going on or how he was doing and it was starting to make her antsy.

"I brought the coffee, have you found a… oh so we're not doing that, that's fine," Mal sat back down again, "your mom said that she's about twenty minutes away so…"

"Why is he still in surgery?! It should be over by now, he should be resting not laid on an operating table being cut up," Regina growled, they had already been in the damned hospital for over an hour and there still hadn't been any more news on his condition. She had no clue how his surgery was going and for all she knew he could have died on the operating table.

"Regina, the doctors are doing what they have to okay, and they know what they are doing I promise you."

"Maybe I should have demanded specialists, what if they could do more? What if…"

"Regina, stop it with the what-ifs and let them do their job," the blonde took her hand gently and squeezed it, "I can chase an update for you if you want, but I'm sure that they will come and tell you if there are any changes."

"Yes, I suppose they will," she whispered.

* * *

About half an hour later the door to the family room opened and Cora Mills rushed into the room followed closely Henry, Regina looked up from the latest edition of her magazine that Mal had been looking at, they went over each detail in order to distract her somewhat, that had seemed to be a little more successful than looking through VOGUE had been. "Darling!"

"Mom," Regina cast her a watery smile as she stood from her seat and hugged her mother, "daddy," she closed her eyes as he joined in on the hug. They all hugged one another as Regina buried her face against their shoulders.

"It's alright darling, we're here, it's okay," Cora ran her hands over her daughter's back comfortingly, "have you heard any more news?"

"Not yet."

"I'm just going to pop out," Mal stated kissing Regina's cheek lightly as she slipped out of the room leaving the brunette with her parents. They all moved to sit down on the couch with Regina sandwiched between them.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Henry asked his hand coming to gently brush through her curls that had broken through due to the snow getting her hair wet.

"I'm trying, I don't know how well I'm succeeding. Did you get hold of Mrs Lucas about Lenny?"

"Yes, she's fed him and taken him to her house for the time being because we didn't know how long you might be away, don't worry though, she's taking care of him."

"Oh I know she will be," Regina forced a smile, she was glad that her cat was being looked after, "thank you for coming here, you really didn't…"

"Nonsense we wanted to be here for you, you need your friends and family around you at times like these," Cora hugged her once again and Regina struggled to keep it together.

"Mom what if he never wakes up?" she whispered, "what if I never get to see him or talk to him again?"

"You can't think like that Regina."

"They already told me that it's most likely that he'll be paralysed for life, what does that mean for us? What does that mean for our plans for the future?" she choked back the tears as she thought about what might happen, would they be able to have those babies they had talked about? What would happen to that aspect of their relationship? What if the accident changed him, what if he wasn't the man he once was? "It's all I can think about and it won't stop! Please make it stop," she sobbed as she dropped her head to her mother's lap and cried against her, feeling the older woman's fingers running through her hair.

She could safely say that she had never cried so much in her life.

* * *

Another hour passed before the nurse came in, she knocked on the door briefly before coming into the room and seeing four sets of eyes trained on her, "well?" Regina spoke first, "what's happening?"

The nurse took a deep breath as she sat down on the couch opposite her, "he's out of surgery, but he is in a coma, unfortunately, there hasn't been an improvement of any kind in regard to the condition of his spinal cord. We believe that, in time, the rest of him will recover. Although paralysis looks extremely likely, he does have some brain activity which is good."

Regina nodded, she supposed that was something they had to be thankful, the fact that his brain was still functioning. "So, he'll live?"

"We have every reason to think so, yes. However, that doesn't mean that he's out of the woods yet, there have been similar cases where the patient hasn't responded well to the treatment and their condition can deteriorate, I sincerely hope that this doesn't happen but…"

"I think what Regina needs to concentrate on is the fact that her boyfriend is alive," Cora stated cutting the woman off mid-sentence, "the rest of it she can worry about later, there is no need to be adding to her concerns."

"Yes, you are right."

"Will I be able to see him?" Regina asked immediately, "I want to sit with him."

The nurse nodded, "yes, once he is settled in his room you will be able to come and sit with him, however I must warn you that it will be a massive shock at first, as I told you earlier, Mr Locksley does have severe damage to his facial tissue and this may be distressing. Just know that the medication we are giving him will be making sure that he feels none of the pain."

Regina swallowed nervously, she'd forgotten about that aspect of his injuries, but now just thinking about it made her shudder, she was scared to go in there, to see the extent of what had happened to him. She knew it wouldn't change the way she felt for him, she would still love him the same and stand by him no matter what happened. "Will you come get me once I can sit with him please?"

"Of course," the nurse smiled before leaving the room.

Regina slumped against her mother, " it's going to be bad isn't it," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"It could be darling, I think you probably need to prepare for the worst," she tucked her hair behind her ear gently.

"I know. Caroline should be with us, she should be able to sit with him as well," Regina stated worriedly thinking about his mother who was probably still waiting for her flight over from England.

They only had to wait a little while before the nurse came back, "Regina, you can come through now, only two people are allowed in the room to visit for the time being so…"

"Mom, come with me," Regina grasped her mother's hand, holding it tight as she stood from her seat, picking up her phone from where it had dropped out of her pocket. "I'm so scared," she breathed, her heart felt as though it were going to explode out of her chest and she was struggling to breathe regularly as panic engulfed her.

"It'll be alright," Cora reassured, placing a kiss against her daughter's temple as she gently tugged her arm and walked to the exit. Regina followed her, clinging to her tightly. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do this, she felt as though she might throw up. They stopped in front of a door to a room and she took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Can I have a minute please?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded.

Regina tried to pull herself together and stop her entire body from shaking, she buried her head in her hands, her breath coming out in rasps. "Darling breathe," Cora instructed, "look at me! Regina," she took her hands gently, making her look at her, but it didn't really do much to settle her nerves, she just shook her head and began to gasp for air.

She knew she was having a panic attack and that she needed to calm down, but she just didn't think that she could, she saw the nurse hurry over to her, she made her sit on the floor leaning her back against the wall as a way for her to ground herself. "Regina, you're okay, follow me, breath in, and out. In, and out."

Regina followed her instructions and felt her heartbeat begin to even out as she closed her eyes, "I don't think I can do it," she breathed, "I don't think I can go in there. I can't bear to see him that way, see him hurt the way he is, it will break me," she looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes, "I don't think I…"

"Regina, of course you can, when he wakes up he is going to want you by his side," Cora offered her hand to her daughter and Regina took it as her mother helped her up from the ground, "you are the bravest person I know and I know that you want to be in there with Robin and that you want to be there for him when he wakes up."

"You're right," Regina sighed, wiping her eyes as she steadied herself feeling a little bit like she had herself together, her emotions had been all over the place. She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, just as she was about to open it they heard a commotion down the other end of the corridor. "What's that?" Regina asked turning to look in the direction of the noise, her eyes landing on the form of someone extremely familiar running towards them.

"Regina!"

"Oh my god!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she froze to the spot, nearly getting knocked over by the force of the person pulling her into their embrace. "How is this possible?" she cried, her arms immediately going up to hold onto him, squeezing him tightly as she buried her face against his chest, "Robin!" she sobbed, her tears soaking through his shirt, shock vibrating through her body as she hugged him as though it were the last time she would ever be able to.

She pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beating; she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling as he brushed his fingers through her hair comfortingly, "it's okay, I've got you, I'm okay." Robin kissed the top of her head as he held her, his hands making their way to her back as he rubbed it over the material of her jacket.

"What's going on?" she asked, pulling back to look at him, her eyes scanning over every inch of his body, her fingers following as she touched him all over, checking for any sign of an injury, one that she wasn't going to find. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt?" she breathed looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm not hurt, I'm fine, everything is okay now. I'm so sorry you went through this Gina, I dread to imagine what you were thinking," he whispered, his hands coming to cup her cheeks as he gently wiped away the tears that were silently falling.

She looked into his eyes before crashing her lips against his, kissing him with everything she had, just wanting to know that this was real and that she wasn't dreaming. "I don't understand," she mumbled, her mouth still pressed lightly to his as her hand clutched to the material of his shirt. She pulled back only just noticing that he was soaking wet with melting snowflakes in his hair.

"I promise I will explain everything," he stated nudging her nose with his.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for intruding," the nurse cleared her throat, "if you're Robin Locksley, then who on earth is the patient in there?"

* * *

 **Ooooh! All will be explained in the next chapter when we see Robin's POV!**


End file.
